Villager and the Scientist
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Deep in the forest, far away from the prying eyes of the world, is a castle with a terrible curse laid upon it. When Cream becomes trapped inside, can she aid the prince and the castle's inhabitants in breaking the curse? Requested by soul96961. Tails/Cream. Rated K for brief action.
1. Chapter 1: The Master of the Castle

**A/N:** This story comes as a request from soul96961, who wanted a Beauty and the Beast type of story. We took a few liberties with that and went back and forth on a few ideas. So let's give this a try. It'll likely be short, hopefully only a few chapters.

**Sword:** Yay! Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney and Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. Tails, Cream, and all related material belongs to Sega. The story, me, and Pen belong to the author.

**Pen:** Don't use without permission. Blah, blah, blah. Get on with it.

Thank you and please enjoy.

**Chapter 1- The Master of the Castle**

_A long time ago in a distant land, there lived a kind and brilliant prince. The prince lived in a castle, alone save for his servants, in the middle of the forest and secluded from the rest of the world. There, the prince could pursue his passion for science. Day and night, he experimented and he created a wide range of machines to assist him._

_However, the prince was curious to a fault. The temptation of new discoveries often led to carelessness and impatience outside of his calculations, harming his well-being._

_One day, while gathering materials for an experiment, he happened upon a yellow emerald of pure beauty and flawless beyond compare, shining in the light like a pointed sun._

_But when the prince picked it up, a guardian appeared as if from thin air, an echidna tied to the safety of the precious emerald, frightening him. She warned the prince that the Chaos Emerald's immense power was beyond his understanding and should not be tampered with. Ignoring her warning about respecting its strength and excited about his discovery, he rushed home to his castle and set up the emerald in his laboratory to generate and test the power it contained._

_In doing so, he unleashed the emerald's great power, resulting in a magnificent blast. When the dust settled, the prince had been transformed into a hideous beast and all those in the castle were changed as well. The guardian of the emerald appeared again and he begged her for help, but it was too late. He had not heeded her warning and was reckless with the power. The only way he could reverse the emerald's effects was to harness the pure energy of love and compassion from a person willing to give it to counteract the Chaos energy. Doing so would reverse the effects and return everyone in the castle to their original self. If he didn't do so within seven years' time, he would remain a beast for the rest of his life._

_However, the prince knew that he could not been seen by anyone, as they would never believe what happened and hunt him down. Lamenting his fate, he isolated himself in his castle and was forgotten over the years. Unable and unsure how to harness love, who to harness it from, and how he is supposed to use the energy once he does, he spends all his time in his laboratory, toiling away relentlessly and growing more frustrated, more wrathful with each failure and shunning those outside and within the castle. For how is one supposed to harness love and who would ever willingly give love or compassion to a frightful beast?_

* * *

"Cream!"

The little rabbit rushed outside, picking up her orange dress with one hand and leaping over a mud puddle. Behind her, a little blue Chao flapped its tiny wings, struggling to lift a small basket of bread. "Come on, Cheese," she said, balancing her own larger basket of fruit. "We have to hurry!"

They carried the goods to the wagon waiting in front of the cottage. An older rabbit stood by the rear, checking on all the food baskets loaded already. When Cream and Cheese approached with their food, she added them to the pile. "Thank you, dear," she said, closing the wagon's rear.

"Are you sure we can't come with you, Mother?" she asked, walking with her to the horse. Her mother climbed into the driver's seat and picked up the reigns.

"The market can be a very big place," she said. "And someone needs to watch the house." Cream looked at her toes and her mother smiled. "Don't worry. It's only a few days. I've asked Vector to come check in on you from time to time. He's fun, isn't he?"

"Yes," she said. Her mother reached out for her and hugged her tightly. "I hope you sell a lot this year, Mother."

"So do I," she said. Cream buried her face into her mother's chest, not noticing the mournful look at their small, ramshackle cottage falling apart. While the building was as clean as could be, the window shutters were hanging on by a prayer and the thin door may as well have been a flimsy sheet. So many holes were poked in the house that it resembled the swiss cheese in her wagon load. And that was just a passing glance at the exterior. "So do I."

She broke from Cream and whipped the reigns. The horse trotted down the road and the wagon bounced along. Cream waved farewell until her mother was out of sight and headed inside. She dusted some furniture while Cheese pestered her to play a game. She relented and played hide-and-seek with Cheese for an hour, hiding around the house, or climbing the trees outside. Soon, a knock sounded at the door, opening it before she could even welcome the person in.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't mean that," the visitor said. He grabbed the knob and shut the door himself. Then he knocked again and waited for Cream to open the door. Standing on the porch, a large crocodile smiled wide at her. "Hello, Cream," he said. "Ms. Vanilla already leave?

"Hello, Vector." She stood aside and let him enter. "Yes, she just did."

"That's fine." He seemed a little disappointed in the mouth, but quickly regained his smile. "So, what are you up to?" he asked.

"Cheese and I are playing hide-and-seek." A mischievous grin wormed up her face. "Try to find us!" Before he said another word, she took off like a shot into the kitchen and squeezed into one of the cupboards. Cheese joined her, making it a rather tight fit.

Vector counted to ten and tramped through the cottage, searching under both beds in the bedroom, the kitchen cabinets, and behind furniture in the living room. Cream giggled from the kitchen cupboards as he scratched his head, puzzled. She was tempted to jump out and surprise him, and waited for the right opportunity. He passed the cupboard, a little too far away. "Wait for it," she whispered to Cheese."

"How does she always do this?" he muttered aloud. "There's only three rooms in here. Think, Vector."

As he pondered her hiding spot, a knock sounded at the door, pushing it open. The new visitor barged in, unannounced and uninvited, stroking his thick red mustache and sniffing as the dismal domicile. His beady eyes hidden behind dark glasses spotted Vector and he nodded.

"Mayor Robotnik," Vector said and Cream came out of hiding, Cheese perched on her shoulder. "What's with the visit?"

Robotnik cleared his throat. "Is there a Ms?" he snapped his fingers. A short man, with stringy hair strands sticking up like he had been electrocuted and a pointed nose, held out a list. "A Ms. Vanilla living here?" he asked.

"She left for the market," Cream said. "She'll be gone for two days. May I help you?"

"Ah, yes, dear," he said, thrusting his chest forward. He thumbed the flaps of his ruby dress jacket and tilted his head up, as if addressing a grand audience chamber. "At this time of year, it is prudent to support the civil servants of our fair village as they once again find themselves at that most trying time of year." Vector and Cream exchanged confused glances. "Meaning, the upcoming election."

"Oh, right," Vector said.

"As such," he continued with his well-rehearsed speech, "we are paying each of the kind citizens a visit to ask that they contribute a modicum amount to our cause." Again, he was met with blank stares. "Campaign donations."

Vector waved his hand. "No thanks. I can't afford any donations."

"Ah, that's a shame," Robotnik said. "But no worries. We can work out a way for you to do your civic duty." He snapped his fingers again and the short man handed him a paper. "You rent the building for your little agency. I'll just bump up the tax amount."

"What?!" Vector shouted. "We can barely afford that place as it is!"

"Should've thought of that before you signed the lease," he said. "But I'm a generous man. We'll start out low. Maybe an extra couple percent each month?" Vector growled and raised his fist. Suddenly, the man was joined by two wobbly robots appearing from the front door. Their steam engines clogged the air in the cottage and they rattled, their parts shaking and chugging along with every movement. They handed Robotnik a musket and pointed their own at Vector. Robotnik leaned on his gun and smiled as Vector lowered his arm, defeated. "Thank you for understanding."

"Wait," Cream said. She ran into the bedroom, shut the door, and dug into her pillowcase. She dumped out a collection of coins and small money bills onto the bedspread and dropped one. Cream fell to her hands and knees and searched the space under the bed for the coin, but couldn't find it. She couldn't keep Robotnik waiting, so she counted the total. Thirty ring notes and some change. _It should be enough._

Gathering all the money together, she ran to the living room and handed it to Robotnik. "Will this cover his donation?" she asked.

He thumbed through the bills while Vector pulled Cream aside and hissed, "Cream, what are you doing? Don't give this greedy guy anything, especially not for my sake!"

"Mr. Vector, it's okay. It's part of my savings. I have more." She looked down, ashamed to lie to him. _Technically, it's the truth._ There was that one coin. That didn't help her feel better and Vector wasn't buying it either.

"Hm," Robotnik murmured to himself. "This will do for now. Thank you, young lady. And as for your contribution?"

Cream wringed her hands and Vector stood in front of her, blocking Robotnik from the girl. The robots' muskets clicked. "You low-down—"

"My mother will have some money when she comes home," Cream said. "That's why she went to the market. To sell our crops and baked goods. She should have money for you then."

Robotnik stroked his mustache for a moment, then nodded. "Very well. We'll be back at the end of the week. Come along," he said to the robots and his assistant. They left, not bothering to shut the door on their way out.

Vector slammed the door shut. "That fat pig!" He rounded on Cream and the cottage, ready to vent his frustration. But his lividness evaporated when he saw Cream. She shook quietly and Cheese was patting her head. "Hey, Cream." He bent his knees, matching her height, and opened his arms wide. She accepted the hug and he tussled her ears. "It's okay. You don't have to worry about him anymore. I'll show him to mess with you and your mom."

"No," she said. "Mother will make enough money. I know she will. Don't hurt him for us. She wouldn't want that and his robots will shoot you."

"Then I'll hurt him because of that stupid tax thing," he said. Yet one stern look from Cream and he dropped the idea. "You shouldn't have given him your money."

"I wanted to," she said. "You needed it more than I did."

"I'll get you the money back," he said. "In full. I'll round up my boys and we'll solve a case. You'll have it back in no time," he said. He stood up and headed to the door. "I should get back anyway. Have more work to do."

"Okay," she said. "Will you stop by tomorrow?"

"Of course, I will," he said. Then he was gone and Cream headed to the backyard. Their cottage rested atop a small hill overlooking the rest of the quiet village in the valley. Smoke rose from the blacksmith and bakery shops and peopled milled about the water fountain in the town square. In the distance, other hills poked up from the landscape and were dotted with cottages like hers, all larger and better-maintained.

She glanced at her cottage. While it had its problems and wasn't in the best shape, it was always a welcome sight. Cozy warmth and happiness exuded from it and that was fine with her. She liked that more than having a rich home like Robotnik's in the center of the village.

Robotnik's house stood a story taller than the tallest shop and leered over the village like the watchful vultures in the cemetery, ready to strike and devour anything smaller that wandered too close. It frightened her even to look at it, much less pass by when she went into the village. Day and night, smoke poured out of the chimney tops, clouding the air with smog, so much that it was often difficult to tell what were natural clouds and what was smoke. And machines of all kinds worked day and night. Robots greeted villagers at the front door, materials and parts were funneled outside by tubes and sold to surrounding shops, and even the scarce plants on the windowsills were watered by buckets attached to pulleys. It was a cold, uninviting establishment and the mayoral office sat on the top floor, with a circular window viewing the town square.

Cheese poked her head, begging her to play, and she forgot about Robotnik. She ran in and out of the cluster of trees nearby and spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Cheese.

* * *

Dusk fell when Vanilla entered the forest separating their village from the market in the next town. It was later still before she realized she was lost. The weathered map laid splayed across her lap and she lowered her lamp closer, studying the directions. She regretted not leaving earlier. Finding the right path was simple during the day, but at night, the trees all looked the same, their gnarled, twisted branches pointing her this way and that.

Up ahead, a signpost had fallen over and Vanilla climbed down from the carriage, holding the light to the town names. They were too faded to read and in the distance, a wolf howled. "We better turn around," she said, grabbing the horse by its bridle. "Try again earlier in the morning."

As she wheeled the horse around, the howling grew louder. The horse whinnied and stamped its feet. "Easy, girl," Vanilla said, patting its snout. Chills froze her fingers as more howls joined the first. Then, without warning, a snarling set of teeth appeared from the tree line with a pair of hungry eyes to match.

The horse reared up and dashed away as several wolves chased after it. Three more stood between Vanilla and the retreating horse. She picked up a nearby branch and waved it at the wolves. "Back!" she shouted. The wolves bared their teeth, drool pouring down their chins. One crouched low, its legs tense. Vanilla threw the branch at it as it lunged, then ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

The wolves followed close behind, snapping at her heels. In moments, they would catch her. She couldn't stop looking at their black eyes until a rock pelted one in the head. Then another in its body, thumping it hard. The wolf fell behind.

Vanilla looked up at a pair of turrets and a gate. Atop each turret, a metal ballista loaded with rocks fired upon the remaining two wolves. Vanilla ran faster, escaping the barrage of rocks and slammed into the gate. Locked. She turned back to the wolves. They were fighting through the rocks, inching their way close to her. Every time they neared, a rock hit their snout, scaring them away several feet.

"Please! Let me in!" Vanilla screamed at the ballistae. The gate groaned and slowly creaked open enough for her to squeeze through. Once past, the gate shut and she was inside a large courtyard, surrounding by a high stone wall that disappeared into the darkness on both sides.

The wolves yipped and gave up, limping into the woods. The ballistae stopped firing and a robotic voice said, "No more threats. Switching to standby mode." It was an curious sight, the likes of which she had only seen at Robotnik's house. Did he build the ballistae? Or some relative of his?

Uneasiness crept into her stomach, but it transformed to outright awe at the castle before her. The large castle rose high into the sky, its end hidden in the night sky, and it stretched wide, wider than the moonlight afforded her. She stepped around a bone dry water fountain covered in dead leaves and approached the tall doors. There were no handles or knockers. Only a screen and a few buttons on the side.

Vanilla pressed one button labelled CALL. "Hello?" She waited a moment. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She scanned the doors again. Maybe there was another way inside. But apart from glass windows stretched high, there was no sign of anything. "Uh, thank you for saving me from the wolves. If it's not too much trouble, could I spend the night here? My horse has run away. I'd be happy to pay you, of course."

Perhaps whoever inside was asleep? But it was a tremendous castle. Surely a servant or some night guard was awake. "Hello? Please, I really need some help."

As if she said the magic word, the doors rumbled open and shook the steps, like a miniature earthquake. She peered deep into the black foyer within. Nobody greeted her or acknowledged her. She was hesitant to enter, yet the only other option was to head into the forest. She took a deep breath and stepped in. As soon as she did, the doors slammed shut behind her.

She crept down the red entrance carpet and noted weak lights strung on the walls on the first and second floors. Two grand staircases lead to the second floor and all was silent and empty. "Hello?" Vanilla called out. "Hello?"

She heard whispering nearby. "Not a word, Sonic. Not one word."

"I wanted to thank you," Vanilla said, searching for the voice. "Are you here?"

She picked up a muffled noise, then an "Oof!" A candle would help her search. She took a stray, solitary one on a table and a gust of air almost blew it out. "Oh, sorry about that." She leapt away from the person and covered the candle until it grew again. She held the candle to the dark, but only saw a blue container on wheels and a red cabinet.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Right here." Eyes opened on the blue container and it rolled close to her. Vanilla covered her mouth, swallowing a scream. It was a vacuum, like Robotnik had in his office. Yet this was a talking vacuum!

The cabinet came to life as well, waddling on its wooden legs. "Great, Sonic. Great. You always have to open your trap. 'We have to let her in.' No, let the ballistae handle it. 'We can't leave her in the cold out there.' The prince will be upset. I agreed to those, but the least you could've done was—"

"Can it," the vacuum said, wheeling into the cabinet. "You may like solitude, but I don't. It's nice to finally have visitors again." He closed his eyes and rolled backwards, raising up his rear wheels in what Vanilla guessed to be a bow. A hose attached his side lifted up like an arm. "Welcome to the castle. How can we help ya?"

"I," Vanilla stepped back, her head spinning. "I…" She felt faint and her knees weak. Talking, walking furniture?

Sonic tapped his hose on the ground and a chair thumped over, catching Vanilla as she fell down. She plopped in the cushion and gasped. "It's alright, it's alright," Sonic said, patting her hand with the hose. "I know, it's crazy, but you're safe here."

"I don't feel so good," Vanilla said. She shivered and hugged herself tight.

"Can we get you something to drink?"

"Do you have any tea?"

He smiled. "Coming right up. Amy!"

The cabinet shushed him. "Not so loud! Do you want to wake the prince?"

Without warning, a stove rolled in. Its light red surface shined spotless and it was outfitted with all sorts of electronic knobs and buttons that Vanilla had never seen. "You better be apologizing, Sonic," the stove said, her frown and eyes glaring at him from the digital read-out above the knobs. "You always skip out of our da—Who's this?" She peered at Vanilla, who shied away from her.

"Amy," Sonic said. "This is our guest."

The oven's eyes lit up and her front door dropped open. "A guest? Oh, it's been so long! What can we get you?"

"Um, tea?" Vanilla asked.

"Right away!" Amy's knobs cranked up and she whistled to the empty hallway. Immediately, a trolley appeared next to her with cups, a kettle, sugar cubes, spoons, and tea leaves. The kettle scooped up the tea leaves and jumped onto Amy's burner, the water sloshing out a little. "Be careful," she scolded it. "Look sharp, everyone!" Within a minute, the tea was boiling and the kettle poured a cup for Vanilla. "How many lumps of sugar?" she asked Vanilla.

"Two, please." The spoon scooped out a couple of sugar cubes, mixed them into the tea, and the cup bounced into Vanilla's hand. She wasn't sure what to say except, "That was quite fast."

"It's the prince's design," Amy said, her eyes beaming. She hovered beside Vanilla, waiting for her to try the tea.

Vanilla sipped her drink and smiled. "Thank you. It's very good."

Amy turned to the trolley. "Good job, everyone. Back to the kitchen with you. Go on."

By then, the cabinet pushed Sonic and Amy out of the way and off to the side in private conversation. Vanilla perked her ears, listening in. "That's enough of this. I'm in charge here. She has to leave."

"Knuckles, have a heart," Sonic said. "Let her stay the night."

His eyes bugged out of his wooden frame. "Are you out of your minds?"

"Excuse me," Vanilla said. "I won't be a bother. I can pay you to stay for just the night and I'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Oh, please, you're no bother," Amy said. "You're very welcome here. Ignore Knuckles. He's a little uptight."

"Uptight?!" Knuckles choked. "The prince will turn me into kindling and you two into scrap if he finds her here!"

"Finds who here?" a deep growling voice asked. All eyes turned to the top of the staircase, where a dark form stood, leering at them. The shape was difficult to make out and when it leapt from the second floor onto the red carpet, a tattered cloak flowed behind it.

"Ah, uh, my prince," Knuckles said, standing at attention. "You see—" But when the creature stomped past him, he buttoned his mouth shut.

The very air around the creature chilled Vanilla's bones and the lights seemed to flicker and die in his presence. He stalked her chair and sniffed her scent like the wolves she escaped. A massive paw gripped the chair's arm, the sharp claws drumming against the wood. Then he was suddenly in front of her, staring her down. A shorter creature, half a foot below her height, but thick, with matted, tangled fur with all manner of oil stains and grease stains. His repugnant odor clogged her senses, like a wet, filthy animal and two tails flicked from side to side like a pair of serpents, poised to strike.

When he spoke, it was an intense noise, a deafened roar as if he restrained his fury. "Who are you?"

"I—"

"Are you a thief? Here to steal my machines?"

"I was lost in the forest," she said. "I was—"

"You should've went back the way you came!"

She shivered. "Wolves chased me here. I was trying to find shelter for the night and—"

"And you came trespassing in my castle?" he shouted.

"Ah, not technically, Prince," Sonic said. "I sort of let her in. She was being chased by wolves and—" The prince roared, blowing him backwards. Amy went after Sonic, checking on him. Then he rounded on Vanilla once more. "What are you staring at?"

She cowered under him. "Nothing," she said, looking at the exit.

He looked skeptical and snorted. "Look! Good enough view of the beast for you?"

"Please," she said. "I didn't mean to impose. I can pay you for the trouble." She reached for her pocket.

"Oh, you'll pay," he said, grabbing her arm, nearly crushing it with his strength. "You can pay and I'll give you a place to stay. You'll get your very own place!"

"No, please!" She dug her heels into the carpet and looked to Sonic and the others. But she was beyond their help. The beast dragged her up the stairs, her pleas falling on helpless ears. "No!"

* * *

Cream hummed to herself the next morning, sweeping the wooden porch and dusting the gable before cooking breakfast for Cheese and her. As soon as she started eating, a loud noise rumbled by the house and a familiar horse whinnied. She pushed herself from the table and ran outside, finding her mother's carriage and horse, without her mother.

"Woah, woah," she reached up and grabbed the reins. "Easy there, girl. Where's Mother?" She checked the cargo and all the food had spilled over in their baskets. "What happened?" The horse stamped its feet and Cream unhitched it from the carriage. She climbed onto its back and Cheese sat in her lap, nestled against the horse's neck. "Let's go!" Cream yanked hard on the reins and they took off, speeding by the village and into the forest.

Soon, they reached the weathered signpost and Cream found tracks in the dirt. She hopped off and crouched, examining them. Several pairs of wolf prints. Among them, shoes the size of her mother's. Cream's heart rose into her throat as she followed the trail, guiding the horse along. _Please be okay. Please be okay._

The trail ended at a large gate, flanked by inactive ballistae. A castle lay beyond, imposing and quiet. Her mother was nowhere to be seen. Cream pushed on the gate and it stayed shut. She examined it for a moment, hit the bars with her palm, and climbed onto the horse. From the horse, she leapt halfway up the gate and shimmied to the top. She jumped into some bushes on the other side, which cushioned her fall. Cheese flew over the gate and perched on her head, hiding behind her ears.

"Stay here," she told the horse. She left the reins untied. If wolves were around, they needed a quick escape. Along the walls were several garden trees that barely reached the wall's top. She could climbed those and jump on the horse in a hurry.

She walked to the doors. Someone in the castle might know where her mother was. She knocked three times and tapped the screen beside the doors. "Hello?" she asked, pushing the CALL button. "Has anyone seen my mother? I think she came this way."

The doors cracked open with a groan and she hurried inside. Nobody stood in the foyer waiting for her. Although sunlight shone through clean windows, the castle was dark and depressing. It reminded her of Robotnik's home and she hated it. Cream rushed through the first floor hallway, passing room after room. Bedrooms, studies, living rooms, storage, all devoid of life. At the end of the hall, a dank staircase awaited her, slippery gray steps fading into a black chasm.

"Hello?" Cream said down the stairs.

A faint, "Hello?" answered her. It almost sounded like her mother.

Excited, Cream dashed down the stairs, skipping two at a time. She slipped on one step and caught herself on the wall. _Careful. Who knows what's in here._ At the bottom, she entered a dungeon, lined with cells and one small light dangling from the ceiling. A cold draft blew through her clothes and she hugged herself.

"Hello? Mother?"

"Cream?" Two doors down on the left. Cream ran to the cell and there, staring out of the viewing window, was Vanilla, her cheeks tear-stained and smudged. "Cream! Oh, sweetheart!" A fresh set of tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm so happy to see you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you?" She reached in, grabbing her mother's hand. It was ice cold and Vanilla trembled as another wind blew through. "You've caught a cold. What happened to you?"

"I was lost in the forest and ran into some wolves. I found this castle and—" She stopped, as if struck by realization, and clasped her daughter's hand tight. "Cream, you have to get out of here. It's not safe."

"What? Not without you!" She checked the lock. There had to be a key around here.

"Cream, you don't understand. There's a—" A shadow rose behind them, blocking the little light and an animal growled. Cream slowly turned and gasped at the blackened form of a monster standing there.

"What are you doing here?" the monster asked.

"W-Who are you?" she said.

"The master of this castle."

"I came to find my mother. Please, let her go."

The monster snorted. "She trespassed in my castle."

"Please, she cannot stay here," she said. "She's sick and needs help."

"Then she shouldn't wander into castles!" he said.

"Please." He simply glared at her. "I'll do anything if you'll let her out."

"There's nothing you can do," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the stairs. "She's my prisoner and new assistant until I say otherwise."

"Wait!" Cream said, dragging her heels. Her mind went through a dozen things she could offer. "Wait! Take me instead!" He stopped and looked at her. "Take me instead," she repeated. "I'll be your prisoner and assistant."

"You would take her place?" he said. "Do you know what you're asking?" She nodded and he raised a finger. "You must stay here in the castle, with me, forever. And must assist me in all my experiments, no matter how you feel or how dangerous they are."

She peered closer at him. "Will you show me yourself?"

He waited a moment, his large eyes pondering the request. Reluctantly, he came into the light, fully displayed for her to see. He was a rabid, furry orange beast, with long wolf fangs and sharp claws, well-honed for destruction. His massive chest was that of three people and his limbs were as rounded at tree branches. His twin tails raised to his shoulders and pointed at her. What had appeared to be a cloak in the dark was a frayed, worn-out white coat draped loosely about his neck. His sky-blue eyes stared at her, waiting for her judgment.

Cream gasped and Vanilla squeezed her hand. "No, Cream! Don't do this! Forget about me. I won't let you throw your life away."

She ignored her mother. "If I do this, you'll let her go?" Cream asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Then I'll stay."

The prince swept past her and opened the door, letting Vanilla out. Before Cream could even embrace her, the prince lifted Vanilla onto his shoulder and carried her up the stairs. Cream followed behind, calling for her. "Mother!"

"Cream!"

The prince ordered the gates opened. He grabbed the horse's reins and sat Vanilla on top. "Take her home!" he said to the horse. When it timidly trotted back and forth, unsure what to do, he gave a mighty roar, scaring it down the path. Then the gates shut and just like that, Cream was trapped in the castle. Trapped with the beast for the rest of her life.

**A/N:** Man, this was a tough one to write. Originally, we planned to make them younger, but that wouldn't have fit with the timeline. We also added in some other aspects to the original story, such as making the prince more arrogant and hasty instead of obsessed with beauty. Hopefully, it fits the character more and sets it apart in future chapters.

**Pen:** Or you'll just end up making a cheap knock-off of the original tales.

*looks down* I'm trying to avoid that…We also tried to create a fairy-tale-esque introduction. Something different from our other stories…

**Sword:** We'd love to hear what you all think though!

Yes, we would. Please, let us know below. What do you think of it so far? And as always, thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Late Night Experiment

**A/N:** Wow, thank you to ultimateCCC, soul96961, Hysteria Rogers, TailsLovesCream, and King tater. I didn't expect the first chapter to get so much feedback.

**Pen:** Neither did I.

Always the ray of sunshine, aren't you?

**Sword:** I thought that was me!

**Pen:** And another goes over her head. Big surprise.

As always, Tails, Cream, and all related material belongs to Sega. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney and Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. The story was requested by soul96961. The story, Sword, and Pen belongs to me. Please do not use without permission. Thank you.

**Chapter 2- Late Night Experiment**

The horse ran until it was a dot in the noon distance, then it disappeared altogether. Cream reached out, helpless and tears pricking the corners of her eyes. When the prince turned around, he startled at her sadness. "You didn't even let me say goodbye," she said, sniffing.

The prince stood there for an uncomfortable moment, shielding her from the sun, then swept inside. "I'll show you to your room," he said softly.

"My room?" she asked. "I'm not staying in a cell?"

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"Then follow me."

They climbed the staircase and Sonic rolled beside the prince, staying several feet ahead of Cream. He nudged the prince with his hose. "Talk to her." Cream's head drooped like a prisoner and she wiped her eyes. "Go on."

He thought for a moment and settled on, "I hope you like it here." She didn't respond and Sonic urged him on with another nudge. "We'll start work tonight. For now, rest up. You have free reign of the castle except for the east tower."

"What's in the east tower?" she asked, her voice scratchy and raw. It tore at his conscience and he hid his face.

"It's private. Leave it at that," he said. They continued in silence to one of the west towers and took a winding staircase to the very top. Sonic deployed a spring shaft on his underside and hopped up the stairs after him. That seemed to distract Cream for a while, but she slipped back into a melancholy mood when the novelty wore off.

The prince was a little perturbed that she wasn't reacting to him. Her depression must be worse than she was letting on and that in turn made him hate his actions more. _She said she knew what she was getting into_, he tried to reason with himself. He considered letting Sonic show her the room when they already arrived at the top of the stairs. He opened and door and stepped aside for her.

"Your quarters," he said. It hadn't been used in years, but the servants had kept it spotless nonetheless. Sunlight shone from two windows onto a four poster bed with red sheets. The white walls were painted with gold, swirling outlines and borders like flower vines. He also showed her the walk-in closet next to her dresser and nightstand, filled with dresses and clothes of all designs.

"If you need any adjusted, ask me," Sonic said. "We have an excellent seamstress on staff."

"Thank you," Cream said, not looking at either of them.

The prince thought he should say something and Sonic gave him an eye that reinforced it. As he opened his mouth, a baby blue creature poked its head out from Cream's ears. "What's that?"

Cream raised her head and pulled him out. "Oh, Cheese! You're still here." She stroked the middle of his scalp. "Cheese is my friend."

She clutched him close to her chest and turned, protecting him from the prince as if he was a wild wolf outside. _No,_ he thought, _a monster._

"Please, let him stay," she said. "Please."

He pursed his lips and scratched his head. "Alright. As long as he doesn't cause a ruckus."

"He won't."

He headed to the door and Sonic scooted past him. "We begin at seven tonight."

Sonic tapped him. "Dinner."

"Dinner is at six," he said. "I'll expect you down there then. Don't be late." He slammed the door and stomped down the stairs, angry and upset at himself, her, and the whole situation.

* * *

The horse threw Vanilla into the town square and into a crowd of people. She fell face-first into someone's shoe and stood on wobbly legs. Villagers around expressed concern and asked if she was alright. From the crowd, Vector appeared and supported her, throwing her arm around his large neck. "Vanilla!" he said. "Vanilla! What happened?"

She sneezed and looked at the crowd, all waiting with bated breath. "It's Cream," she said. "She's being held—" she stopped and realized what she was about to say. Held by a monster, a beast. She couldn't believe it herself and certainly the villagers wouldn't. If anything, they would deem her insane and commit her to an asylum.

"What's all this commotion?" a voice asked from above the town square. All eyes turned up to Robotnik's office. The mayor himself stood on a balcony, leaning on the guard rail. "Who's being held where?"

Vanilla searched for an excuse, coughing as the phlegm clogged her throat. Even telling the people about the castle and the inventions would warrant further explanation. How did she lie about that? Her dull mind ached and numbed, cutting itself off from the situation. "She's being held up by," she eyed the horse, "him. He kicked a shoe and bolted from the wagon. I managed to grab hold of him before he could run off."

"Well, that's quite the accident," Robotnik said.

The blacksmith raised his hammer from the crowd. "I can shoe your horse for you, Ms. Vanilla, and have you back to your daughter in no time."

"No, no," she said. "That's not necessary. I can do it myself. Thank you."

"You should have the doctor check you out," Vector said as the fringes of the crowd dispersed. He touched her forehead and she winced. "That's a nasty bruise you have."

"I'll be fine," she said. Robotnik lingered a minute before losing interest and returning to his office. The rest of the crowd filed out and went about their evening business. Vanilla grabbed the horse's reins and tugged, but fell into a sneezing fit. Vector grabbed the reins for her and put her on the saddle. "Cream," she said, slipping forward onto the horse's neck and losing herself in a swirling sight of the village.

"Cream can wait," he said. "We need to get you home."

* * *

Cream tried to lay down and rest for hours. However, sleep eluded her. Her mother's screams ringed in her ears, calling her name, waking her whenever she caught a few minutes of sleep. The last thing she would ever hear from her mother, the desperate pleas loud and clear as if she was still there. She rolled over and wept into her pillow. Cheese patted her cheek with his stubby arm, but it was no use. No comfort would help her.

"If you're going to cry, at least use the tissues here," an adult said. She lifted her head. Which inanimate object in her room was talking now? "The launderer is kind of a germ-freak. Surprise, surprise. Hates snot or anything like it and when she finds it, guess who she complains to while making the bed?"

Cream sat up and looked around. "Where are you?"

"Over here. On the dresser," she said, rather impatient. Cream walked to the dresser and searched the belongings. A mirror, make-up cases, an old music box. In her search, a silver jewelry box flapped open, scaring her. "Right here."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Name's Rouge." It was a beautifully crafted box, with strings of pearls crisscrossing the top. Each time it spoke, Cream spotted various necklaces, earrings, and all sorts of expensive accessories for formal occasions. All the gems caught the light, sparkling like dazzling teeth for the box and a pair of eyes scrutinized her from the hinges. "You're the prince's new assistant, huh?"

"That's right," she said. "What do you do here?"

"I collect jewels," Rouge said in such a suggestive fashion that made Cream want to guard her valuables. Cheese hovered beside the box and fell on top of it. "Hey! Get off me!" she shouted, throwing him aside with a mighty _pop!_ Cheese yelled back in his best angry voice, a series of furious squeaks and muttering coos. Cream set him on the bed and warned him to behave himself. "If you keep that pest under control, maybe I'll let you borrow a nice necklace for dinner tonight."

Cream noted the setting sun and the grandfather clock reading ten till six. She was amused the clock hadn't come to life as well. She shook her head. "No. I refuse to eat with him."

"Suit yourself," Rouge said. "But this is your only chance to eat tonight. You'll need your strength helping with his experiments."

"I'll manage," she said, plopping onto the bed. It was very comfy and she sank deep into it. Cheese certainly enjoyed sitting in the middle until he disappeared into the blankets. "What sort of experiments are they?"

"Oh, you know. The usual," Rouge said, clacking with every syllable. "Harvesting dead bodies to create life, switching the brains of living beings, constructing monstrosities unfit for the darkest depths of hell itself." She burst out laughing at Cream's horrified and deathly pale face. "I'm joking! No, it's just experimenting with the Chaos Emerald. Every night, same thing, no matter what."

"A Chaos Emerald?" Cream asked. "What's that?"

"You'll find out for yourself sooner or later," she said. "Speaking of which, if you're not going to dinner, you might want to change. A dress isn't suitable for a lab. Especially if he needs a test subject."

Cream gulped a stone in her throat. _Test subject?_ Rouge snickered and Cream entered the walk-in closet to search for a more appropriate outfit. There were clothes upon clothes for every event imaginable that she didn't know where to start. Many were of royal and noble design, but further back, there were commoner and plain clothes, as well as simple undershirts.

She grabbed a black shirt and dark pants and changed into them, dreading the upcoming experiments. She hoped and prayed she wouldn't have to fill in as a test subject or participate in anything terrible.

* * *

The prince sat at the end of a long wooden table with the fireplace roaring behind him, casting him in red and black shadows and the embers floating up to a painting of an idealistic sunny day in a forest. He sipped his soup and looked at the far opposite chair, at the second soup bowl and plate of biscuits growing cold. He growled and crumbled more crackers into his bowl until a mountain rose out of the red soup. Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy watched closely, whispering worries amongst themselves.

"He's not happy," Knuckles said. "Not happy at all."

"He'll get over it," Sonic assured him.

"You always say that."

"Because he always does."

"After blowing up," he said.

"Can you blame the girl?" Amy said. "She lost her mother and her freedom all in one day."

"A deal she agreed to," the prince said, startling them. "You forget I can hear you."

"Please try to be understanding with her, sire," Amy said, rolling to him.

"I am," he said. "She doesn't want to eat? Fine." He checked the clock and rapped his fingernails into the wood. "But if she doesn't show up in five minutes—" He trailed off as Cream entered the dining room, outfitted in dark work clothes for the task. They stared at one another for a moment until Amy broke the silence.

"Your food's cold, dear. Let me heat it up for you."

"I'm not hungry," Cream said. Her stomach rumbled otherwise.

The prince wiped his mouth and pushed away his half-eaten meal. "We have work to do anyway. Grab a biscuit if you want." He marched out of the room and toward the dungeon. He half-expected Cream to stay behind and refuse to follow, but when he checked, she was right there, albeit not looking at him.

Sonic followed them, again nudging the prince to talk to her. "Make a little conversation," he said, hopping down the staircase with him.

The prince groaned. "Amy sent you, didn't she?"

"She thought it would be a good idea."

"I'd rather focus on my work," he said, pushing Sonic away with his foot.

"Which you're not even doing yet," Sonic said.

Giving in, he asked her, "How's your room?"

"Fine," Cream said, looking everywhere except at him.

He eyed Sonic as if to ask, "Now what?" Sonic patted his back. "Is it to your liking?" the vacuum asked her.

"Yes," she said. "But the location leaves a lot to be desired."

The conversation died as they passed the dungeon and into a damper, colder, darker room beyond it. The prince flipped a switch and lights flickered on, brightening the room more than any in the castle thus far. In the middle, machinery of all kinds were powered down. Giant boilers and conveyor belts the likes which she had heard talked about when her mother visited Robotnik's office and some new and unfamiliar to her.

The prince shut Sonic out and sat at a table littered with sketches, calculations, and blueprints. Beside it was a chalkboard, which had been written on and erased so often that a white smear covered all the original green. Cream stood by the door, waiting and rocking on her heels for a few minutes. When the prince kept going over his calculations, she cleared her throat. "What do you need me to do?"

"To sit and stay silent for now," he said, pointing at a spare chair. She sat and he busied himself with his equations, making quick marks and rambling off numbers to himself. He drummed his chin, deep in thought, like a child with his homework. Cream stretched her neck, trying to see some of the papers. When he noticed, he covered them with his arms and silently bared one of his fangs. She sank into her chair and waited.

Around one in the morning, when Cream's eyes drooped and her stomach was eating itself, he gathered his papers together and spread them out in neat piles. "Alright," he said. "We're ready." He grabbed a ringed cord on the wall and spoke into the pavillon-shaped end. "Knuckles, get down here."

"Right away," came a reply, filtered nasally through the pipes. He hung the cord back onto the wall and ordered Cream to stand beside a machine with various knobs and dials.

"When I say so, turn the output to half and slowly increase it until the needle is touching the red." He tapped a plastic case with a needle marker set at zero and a red zone at the other end. "Once it touches red, immediately open valves one, three, and four. Then shut down the gas." He pointed to the different controls and Cream's heavy eyes managed to follow. "Got it?"

Without waiting for an answer, he headed to the other side of one of the machines and opened a hatch. At that moment, Knuckles entered and waddled over to the prince. The prince opened the cabinet's doors and took an object out with a powerful light and hidden by the machine. He set the object inside the hatch, then powered the machine on. A low hum echoed through the room and electricity prickled Cream's fur. "Watch that needle!" he said.

She kept an eye on the needle. It rose steadily, but more interesting was the machine. Its conveyor belt tongue rolled forth and lights blinked on the side. It rumbled and shook violently and a powerful glow blinded the two on the other side.

"The needle!" the prince shouted.

Cream looked and the needle was almost at the red. A second later, it touched the edge. She turned to the controls and racked her brain. _Valves. Gas._ She opened the valves and shut down the gas. The glow grew brighter and brighter, like a golden sun shining upon them. The machine hissed and whined before it coughed out a blast of steam and smoke from the conveyor. On the belt, a gemstone rolled out amidst the clouds.

The prince snatched up the gem and shoved it into Knuckles, slamming his doors shut. He hacked, wheezed, and waved away the smoke. "I said as soon as it touches the red, not whenever you feel like!"

"I did!" Cream said. "I turned the valves as soon as it touched the red!"

"If you had, it would've worked!" he said.

"Maybe it was your fault!" She was tired and fed up with all this. She kicked the side of his machine with a hollow _thud._ Knuckles gasped and the prince pulled her away.

"Don't do that!" he roared, his fur standing on end. She met his angry, piercing eyes head-on and didn't back down this time.

"Your highness," Knuckles said. He opened a tentative door and pointed with the edge. "Perhaps you should re-check your calculations? Merely as a precaution, of course," he quickly added.

He growled at Knuckles, but took the suggestion. Cream was surprised and he sat at his table for a while, running his fingers along the equations. When he reached one page, he grabbed a pencil and made a small correction. "Found one," he said.

Knuckles cleared his throat. "Your highness?"

The prince turned around and looked at Cream. "Oh. Sorry. It wasn't your fault." He didn't thank Knuckles or say anything more and Knuckles didn't seem to expect him to. Instead, he dismissed the cabinet. "That's all for tonight. I'll have to go over this again."

"Yes, your highness." He left them alone and Cream sat down. She slumped ever lower in her chair as the night waned and her stomach gnawed at her ribs.

"What did you find?" she asked after a while.

He eyed her and took a deep breath. "An error. A tiny error." If she had the energy, she would've smirked, but her adrenaline had worn off and she was growing sleepier by the minute.

"With all that smoke, maybe there's a leak," she said, mumbling.

"There's no leak," he said.

"Too much pressure then?"

He became thoughtful and tapped his chin. "Perhaps." He flipped over a paper and jotted some figures down. Her vision blurred and she closed her eyes. The last thing she remembered was someone carrying her to her room. When she woke next at daylight in her bed, a fresh, hot breakfast of eggs, sausage, pancakes, and tea waited for her on a tray. Unable to ignore her stomach any longer, she devoured the food until she was full. Then she slept a few more hours to catch up on the late night.

* * *

"So how did things go?" Sonic asked, bright and refreshed. The prince pulled several books from his library shelves and tossed them on a table.

"Not well," he said. His eyes were bloodshot and he strained to hold them open. His whole body dragged in exhaustion. "Nearly destroyed the machine."

"Again?"

"I said 'nearly,' " he snapped.

"You should get some sleep."

"I will later," he said, picking up a book.

"You're exhausted. You know how cranky you get when you don't get your eight hours," Sonic said.

"Or when people pester me."

"Knuckles told me what happened. You've been up for two days. So you made a mistake and blew up at the girl," he said.

The prince sighed. "I apologized."

"Barely," he said. "Only after Knuckles basically told you and sided with her. You rushed things again." He shut the book and pushed it away from the prince. "Look, get a little sleep. You stay up this late, you'll make more mistakes and get worse."

"_Fine_." He wiped his eyes. They were dried out and he couldn't think through the lethargy he kept at bay. His bed had been calling to him for hours.

"So how did she do?" Sonic asked.

"She was," he shook his head, "competent."

"Not bad to have a cute assistant for a change, eh?"

"Yeah, not bad." He stopped and shoved Sonic with his foot. "She's a decent assistant. That's all."

Sonic watched him leave with his books tucked under his arm like a gorilla with a large food haul. He had spotted the dried batter under his claws. "Sure it is."

**A/N:** Should've had this one out earlier, but work has been killer. We actually had a lot of fun writing this. Nice to have a fairy tale story to do. Hope you're all enjoying it so far.

**Sword:** Aww, sweet Tails! It's so nice!

**Pen:** At least the idiot is.

**Sword:** You're the idiot, idiot!

Thank you for taking the time to read this. And as always, please let us know what you think of it so far. Take care!

**Pen:** En garde!


	3. Chapter 3: Brushing Up

**A/N:** Been a while since we've visited this story. Sorry for the wait and thank you for being patient.

**Sword:** Hurry up! They want to get to the story! So do I!

Right, right. As always, Tails, Cream, and all Sonic related material belong to Sega. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney and Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. The story was requested by soul96961. The story, Sword, and Pen belong to me. Please do not use without permission. Thank you to soul96961, TailsLovesCream, Lilly The Omega Wolf, Tempest of Reach, and Sayiri the Fox for their reviews. Thank you to CartoonWatcher1234 on DA for pointing out some typos in this chapter. Please enjoy.

**Pen:** I wish I was enchanted as some object without ears to hear all this.

**Sword:** But…you're a pen.

**Chapter 3- Brushing Up**

As Vanilla nursed some hot tea, Vector paced the foot of her bed, his fist pressed into his long snout. "A monster in a castle? And magical furniture coming to life?"

"I know how it sounds," she said. "The whole town would think I'm crazy, but I'm telling you the truth."

He held up the kettle beside her bed, offering a refill of tea. She declined and he sat on the edge of her bed. "Your story's safe with me."

She could tell that he didn't quite believe her, but she appreciated his secrecy. "Thank you," she said, holding her hand on top of his knuckles.

"Anything for you," he said, sandwiching her hand between both of his. His eyes grew soft and he looked deep into hers for a long moment. Her cheeks heated up and she broke the gaze, turning to her tea cup. He stood up, dropping her hand, and stammered out several words. "Uh, you should stay here and rest. The Chaotix are on the case for you."

"You really don't have to. I'll go back and plead with the beast."

"Nonsense. You need to stay here and get well. We'll go and have Cream back to you before you know it."

"Thank you," she said, bowing her head and smiling. "I owe you a great deal."

"Think nothing of it," he said, backing to the door and returning the smile. He tripped over a small stool and bashed his head into the wall, but was on his feet instantly. "Nothing to worry about. Like I said, 'On the case.' " He reached behind him, snatching thin air, looked over his shoulder, realized he was a few feet from the door, and shuffled a few more feet and opened it. "Take care."

"You too." After he left, she finished her tea and held the cup in her lap. She hummed to herself, curling her hand to her chest, clutching the warmth of his fingers for a little longer. Then her thoughts turned to Cream, all alone in that great big castle. She prayed that her daughter would stay strong until they could help her. _We'll have you out soon, sweetheart. I promise we will._

* * *

During the delicious breakfast, Cream had noticed several sharp holes in her sausage and pancakes, usually in a row like fingernails. She chuckled as she realized their owner and how each set was made, some deeper than others, as if he had been burned.

"Keep it down," Rouge said. "Some of us like to sleep in." Cheese chirped to Cream. "What did he say?"

"He asked what you would need to sleep in for. You don't do anything," she said.

"I have to keep track of my jewels," Rouge said. "If I turn back to normal, you can bet I want to make a fast getaway. Don't want to hang around for the guards."

"Back to normal?" Cream asked. "Are you going to turn back to normal?"

Rouge paused. "Who knows? At the prince's rate, I'll likely be like this forever."

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh, I told you I'm tired," she said with a testy tone. "Go check out the east tower and let me sleep."

The east tower? "But that was the one the prince said—"

"Ah, ah, ah! Sleep. Now. Period."

Cream sighed and pushed away her plates. After she changed into a new dress, she traipsed down the stairs and stopped on the second floor landing. There was a large, wooden-framed window overlooking the forest. It didn't seem so bad in the light. Just cold, empty, and rotted, like a perpetual winter froze it in time, with no chance of ever seeing spring again. She didn't even see any birds or critters on the branches. Nothing.

In the distance, she strained and tried to see the village. She thought she could make out Robotnik's office on the horizon, but was unsure if it was her mind playing tricks on her heart. She missed her cottage terribly and her mother most of all. All alone in the house, probably worried sick about her. And ill as well and without Cream to take care of her.

Cheese cooed beside her and she dabbed her eyes. "It's nothing, Cheese," she said, sniffing. "I was checking if I could see home. That's all."

She dragged her feet down the stairs and to the front doors, admiring how massive they were. The ringed door handles were just in reach and didn't seem impossible to open.

"He's not a bad person," Amy said, wheeling up to her and breaking her musings. "He's under a lot of stress." A tea kettle on her burner opened its lid at her, but Cream shook her head. She scoffed at the idea as all of yesterday replayed in her head. Yet seeing Amy reminded Cream of the breakfast and she entertained Amy's opinion for the fleeting moment that the food earned. "Most of his experiments these days don't go well."

"To turn you all back to normal?" she asked. Amy's oven door fell agape. "Rouge mentioned it. I doubt you were all born this way. So I assume that's what he's working on. Does it have something to do with the Chaos Emerald?"

"Rouge has a big mouth," Amy muttered under her breath, then sent the tea kettle off to the kitchen. "It's really not our place to say. Even then, the prince doesn't tell us everything. He has his own private notes on his experiments which he doesn't let anyone read." A spring echoed from the stairway to their side and a devious idea twinkled in her eye. "But seeing as you're his assistant, maybe it would be better for you to be informed."

Sonic rolled down the foyer carpet, lazily vacuuming the floor and underneath tables and whistling a simple tune. When he saw Amy and Cream, he locked eyes with the stove and his whistling slowed to a stop. Cream looked between them, catching onto a brief shift of their eyes every now and then. Then Sonic abruptly turned and bolted for the hall.

"Sonic! You get back here!" Amy yelled. "You owe me for the date! Do this and I won't take it out on your head!"

He backed up and inched towards them. "What is it?" She beckoned him closer and he moved at a cautious pace until he was beside them. "What?"

"Since Cream is going to be the prince's new assistant, don't you think we should help prepare her?" she asked, a hint in her words. "Maybe by letting her look at the prince's _material_ on the subject?"

"Huh?" Then it dawned on him. "Oh. Oh!" He shook his head. "Are you crazy?"

"Sonic, c'mon," she said and lowered her voice. "We don't have much time left. If she's going to be working with him, it would help to have a knowledgeable fresh pair of eyes."

He groaned, but agreed with her sentiment. "Alright. But this makes us even. Got it? No more after this."

"Then don't skip out on any more dates," she said. She smiled at Cream. "Good luck." Then she headed back to the kitchen.

Sonic tapped his forehead with his tube. "Today was going so well."

"It's okay if you don't want to take me," she said. "You could tell me the way and I could go."

"No, no," he said. "This place is confusing enough even for us. I'm not going to let you get lost." He checked a nearby clock. "The prince should be asleep for a while. Let's make this quick and quiet."

Like her tower, the staircase in the east tower was long and winding. However, they stopped somewhere in the middle, rather than the top like she expected. Sonic craned his hose toward the staircase at both ends, then against the door, listening for a long while. When he was satisfied they were alone, he stepped aside for her. "I'll keep watch out here. I'll knock three times if someone's coming."

"Thank you." She entered, closing the door behind her. The room was an organized mess, if she put it charitably. The bookshelves were stuffed to the brim with scribbled notes and books overflowing with papers jammed in between pages. There were no less than three wastepaper baskets, all full of balled up notes. On the single table facing the only window in the room, there were stacks of books, papers written with half-developed ideas, and a dangling lightbulb overhead.

Cheese floated around, making questioning noises. "I don't know," she said, sitting at the table and opening the nearest book. "Start looking for anything."

The book was an encyclopedia of gems and their properties. She was sure Rouge may find it fascinating, but the subject nearly put her to sleep. There was a history book of the area, with one chapter that had underlined passages about local legends in the area. Yet another was about myths and fantasy beings known in the country, all which confused Cream further.

_What would a scientist care about all this for?_ she wondered. As she browsed the other books, Cheese plopped several leather journals with folded papers attached to their pages in front of her. She cracked open the first one and found dates and detailed accounts of the prince's experiments. "Thank you," she said, rubbing him behind his little ears. He cooed and settled on her head, peering over to read.

The first journal was neat and informative, almost like a school book. The entries were clockwork, but none seemed to explain in full what the Chaos Emerald was or what had caused anyone's transformation. Eventually, Cream settled on a random date.

_Year One, Second Month, Day Thirteen_

_The experiment to harness any further energy from the Chaos Emerald has yielded no results. I'm ready to forget trying and move onto what the emerald's guardian suggested. But how does one 'harness the energy of pure love and compassion willingly' from someone? Love is an emotion, not something measured. Perhaps it could be channeled by something physical, like a heartbeat or blood flow? It must be. I'm confident there is an easy remedy to all this._

She skimmed the entries to a later date.

_Year One, Eleventh Month, Day Two_

_I tried again to use myself to power my machine with my own heartbeat, but it failed to generate any reaction from the Chaos Emerald. In fact, it zapped me this time, much more than it did Sonic when he tried. Either the machine doesn't work or the Chaos Emerald won't allow anyone transformed to interact with it. But the fact that it reacted makes me believe the former. I wish I knew more, but I have not seen the emerald's guardian since. I'll sleep on the issue and work more on this in the morning._

She selected a thicker journal and chose a random page.

_Year Three, Fifth Month, Day Ten_

_It _should_ have worked! 'Harness pure love'! That's what I was told. Who has purer love around here than Amy for Sonic? I even pushed Sonic into the Love Harness (yes, still working on the name) and nothing! I know he likes her too, so it should've worked. Why didn't it work?_

_Knuckles thinks that these experiments may not work with us, but I pointed out that the machines are reacting. Then he suggested I re-check my calculations, but they're fine. He should worry less about that and help me figure out what the problem is._

She skipped several pages and the span between entries grew or shortened to irregular intervals.

_Year Three, Sixth Month, Day Nineteen_

_I've been in the Love Harness myself, hoping maybe it could extract my compassion for Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles. It failed, but for a moment, it seemed to work. Which means it could possibly work with someone else here. But why did it fail for the others then? _

_I've thought about this a long while and I can only reach two answers. One is that they feel no compassion towards me. Or two, because they didn't give it 'willingly'. I suspect it's both, because Sonic and Amy should have at least worked._

_Don't they know how important this is? Don't they want to be cured? Or do they want to stay household objects for their whole lives? _

Cream had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she reached for the next journal. The writing appeared more like chicken scratch, as if rushing to get a flood of thoughts down onto paper.

_Year Four, First Month, Day Three_

_Knuckles wondered if it might be my size that caused the Love Harness to take longer before rejecting me, but I see through him. He and the others want me to stay like this, as some sort of sick punishment for my mistake. Wait until the last moment, then 'offer' to get in the Love Harness again and 'save' everyone so I'll be grateful. _

_Well, they'll see that two can play this game. Tonight, I'll destroy the Love Harness and start anew, without any of their help. I don't need any of them! I can solve this by myself! Curse them and curse that guardian! If I ever see her again, I'll zap her with a blast of this energy. See how she likes being a monster._

Cheese retreated behind her ears as she turned the next page.

_Year Four, First Month, Day Six_

_Been in the lab for days. I can't sleep. Have to make sure that I get my new invention working. Can't let anyone tamper with it. Locked myself in away from the others. Can't trust them. Sonic knocked on the door a while ago, but I could tell it wasn't him. His voice didn't sound right. It must've been the guardian. She's trying to get in and destroy my progress._

With a heavy and reluctant hand, Cream grabbed the last journal in the stack and opened it.

_Sixth Year, Fourth Month, Day __Fifteen__Sixteen_

_There's no hope. I've created countless inventions and come at this from every angle. Nothing works. Every night, I keep running tests and analyzing the emerald, hoping for some clue to pop out. That's all I can do. I've failed everyone. It's all my fault._

On the next and last page was a brief entry.

_We'll never change back._

Cream closed the journal and set it in the stack, staring at it for a while and visualizing the long list of failed experiments contained inside them. She startled when Sonic knocked on the door. _Tap, tap. _"Cream?" he asked.

She scooped up the journals, dropping them on the floor. As she picked them up, Sonic entered and she paused. "I said I would knock three times, not two," he said.

She slapped her forehead. "Oh, right."

"You've been in here a long time. Find anything?"

She nodded and held up a journal. "Yeah, his notes. They explained some things. Like his experiments. After so many failures, I'd be frustrated too."

"It used to be worse." The journal where the prince blamed his servants was splayed open to a particularly angry entry. Sonic read a little of it and frowned. "He has improved. Still a little rough around the edges, but improved. In many ways, he's still the kid I used to know."

She closed the journal and set it back on the table. A kid? A child prince having such a burden foisted upon him as reversing a curse cast on his home and the people closest to him? That was too heavy for someone so young.

"He wants to fix what he did. He's worked himself to the bone to do that," he said.

"What did he do?" She picked up the first journal and showed him a couple of pages. "These didn't tell what the Chaos Emerald is or what happened."

"It's a gem he found that had some being tied to it. Long story short, he ignored her warning, experimented on it, big energy blast, and this is what happened." Sonic waved his hose in the air, presenting himself. "If seven years pass before he can fix it, we're stuck like this."

"When is that?"

"A month from now, just after his twenty-first birthday."

"A month?! But how can he harness love and compassion in a month?"

He shrugged. "Beats me. I'm not the scientist. And you're the assistant. He hasn't let any of us help in his experiments for years. So we've had to guess how close he is. And from the sound of his notes, it's about what we expected." He turned to the door. "We better go. The prince will be up soon."

Cream nodded and grabbed the journals. She set them back in the spots where it seemed like Cheese had taken them from, then followed Sonic. There was a lot to process. Finding a solution to a curse in a month's time limit? Even if she had been adept in science, the task seemed impossible.

But since she was trapped here for the time being, she decided she would do her best to help them, including the prince. As they arrived in the foyer, Sonic bowed. "If you'll excuse me," he said.

"Please, wait. There's one more thing. Do you have a library?"

* * *

"Vector, I'm tired," Charmy whined, lowering closer to the ground by the second. He tried to ride on top of the gator's head again, but was swatted off. "How much farther?"

"She said it should be in this area," Vector said. Yet every bit of forest seemed the same to him and he worried they may be traveling in circles. At a fork in the road, he went right instead of left like before and caught a suspicious glance from the chameleon next to him. "What?"

"You didn't charge her, did you?"

Vector focused on the tree line, hoping to see a castle peaking over. He readjusted his suddenly heavy backpack. "It wasn't the best time to bring it up. She's concerned about her daughter."

He sighed. "Did I tell you the mayor came by?" Vector didn't respond. "One of his robots nailed a notice to our door about the rent." Vector mumbled something along the lines of "hate politicians" and he shook his head. "All I'm saying is that if we don't charge her or get some paying work soon, we're going to be out of an office."

"What?" Charmy asked, hovering near. "Espio, we're getting kicked out?"

"No," Vector said, patting him. "No, of course not. Don't worry. Can you go up high again and check if you see anything?" Groaning how sore his wings were, Charmy handed his small backpack to Vector and rose into the blue sky. "Look, Vanilla's in a bad state. She just lost her daughter and to top it off, she won't have any money coming in for a while since she wasn't able to sell her crop. With Robotnik 'accepting' donations, this really isn't the time. He hasn't come around to her house yet, but he will soon and she'll have to find some way to get the money."

"I understand that and I sympathize with her. I really do," he said. "But we'll all end up on the street with her at this rate. That may be good for your love life, although it's bad for business."

Vector stuttered and lost control of his tongue. "T-Th-This isn't about anything other than business. Think about it. If we find Cream and return her, word will spread and we'll have a lot of clients. You'll see."

Espio didn't seem reassured and frowned at the long line of trees. "That's _if_ we ever find this castle."

"Guys! Guys!" Charmy waved his hands and pointed ahead. "There it is!" He flapped his wings and took off like a shot.

"You were saying?" Vector grinned. Shouldering their gear-laden backpacks higher, they followed Charmy deep into the forest.

**A/N:** Man, it was tough to get back into this after not doing a chapter for a while.

**Sword:** I demand a fairy tale kiss soon!

**Pen:** I doubt you'll receive it.

**Sword:** Maybe I'll take it from you. Mwah!

So, as always, we hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading and please let us know what you think of the story so far.

**Pen:** Ugh! Stop slobbering all over me!


	4. Chapter 4: Reintroductions

**A/N:**

**Pen:** What's with all the equipment in here?

**Sword:** I'm building machines. I'm going to become a mad scientist too and live in my own fairy tale!

Uh, that's not exactly the point of—

**Sword:** Sssh! I'm doing…science-y experiments!

…Well, thank you to soul96961, TailsLovesCream, and Sayiri the Fox for reviewing the last chapter. As always, Tails, Cream, and all Sonic related material belong to Sega. Snively belongs to Archie. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney and Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. The story was requested by soul96961. The story, Sword, and Pen belong to me. Please do not use without permission. Thank you and please enjoy.

**Chapter 4- Reintroductions  
**

"I really hate this climb," Robotnik said, wheezing and leaning against a tree. The robotic guards stopped beside him, waiting for him to continue. He looked behind at the town in the distance and cursed every villager who built their cabin outside of town. _They always have to pick a blasted hilltop._

His short assistant smoothed down his wiry hair, only for it to stand straight up again. "Come now. It'll help your image." Under his breath, he added, "In more ways than one."

"Listen, you little rat," he said, getting his second wind, "just because you're my nephew, don't think I won't replace you with a robot in a heartbeat." The man shirked from Robotnik and scurried ahead. Robotnik straightened his clothes and fingered his mustache.

As they approached Vanilla's cabin, the man told Robotnik, "Remember: smile and be friendly. You're concerned for her well-being."

"I know."

"And don't mention the campaign donations."

Robotnik rolled his eyes, wondering if a robot would be less redundant. He ordered his guards to stand off to the side and out of sight, then knocked on Vanilla's door and waited until she answered. "Yes?" she asked, peering out through a crack.

"Ah, good to see you're up," Robotnik said, pushing the door open wider and putting on his largest and friendliest smile. "You gave us quite a scare in town today. I thought I would come by and see how you were doing."

"Much better, thank you," she said, coughing into a washcloth. "Sorry. Have a touch of a cold."

"Should we send for a doctor?"

"No, no. I'll be fine."

He looked round the house and at the lone horse tied to a fence. "I take it your daughter is still out with the wagon?"

"Ah, yes," she said, balling up the washcloth in her fist. "She's going to continue onto the market to sell our crop. We can't let it go to waste."

"I see. A very caring daughter you have. So Vector is here with you then?"

She shook her head. "Uh, no. He went with her. She shouldn't be traveling alone after all."

Robotnik nodded, playing along with her story. "So that was why he left town in a hurry. Good of him. The woods aren't safe to travel alone."

"No, they aren't." A silence lingered between them and he bore a hole right through her. Her furtive glances from him to her washcloth, which she wrapped tighter and tighter into a knot, and her quivering lips unused to deception told him all. He was a politician. He had years of experience on both ends of lies and could've spotted hers from a mile away.

But he stroked his mustache and bowed. "If you'll excuse me, I'll leave you to get some rest."

"Thank you," she said, relaxing the washcloth and coughing into it. "Thank you for stopping by."

"It is a mayor's duty to make sure everyone is happy and well. Do take care and get plenty of rest. Hope to see you in town soon." After she shut the door and they turned to leave, his smile morphed into a smug sneer. "I knew there was something odd about those detectives leaving so suddenly. Are all the drones still out?"

His assistant pulled out a tablet that flashed with little bulbs of different colors. Four lit up yellow. "Yes, sir." They started to blink. "But they're on their way back."

"Good. Let's hurry to the office. Something happened out in those woods and I want to know what it is."

* * *

The library was chockful of books upon books that the prince had collected over a number of years on every subject imaginable. Cream had never seen anything like it. To even see the top, she had to crane her neck back so far that she thought she would fall over.

Thankfully, Sonic was there to assist her in finding a collection of books. "You must be in here a lot," she said as he led her to a section on electricity.

"Yeah. Not that I read much myself, but the prince has so many books that even he forgets where everything is," Sonic said. "And someone has to clean the shelves."

The entire library was very empty and quiet and the only sounds Cream heard were Sonic's wheels and her own footsteps. Sonic stopped at the right section and wrangled a book out of its slot with his hose. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Around," he said. "I'm sure Amy's preparing for dinner and Knuckles is patrolling."

"Surely it's not just the three of you."

He held up the book and slipped it on top of the tall stack in her arms. "No, no. There's tons of us working around here. But most servants you won't see. They'll be there and gone in a flash before you know it. Is there anything else you need?"

She shook her head and dumped the books on a table. "No thanks. I'm sure this will take up the rest of the day."

"Then I'll see you later," he said, bowing and leaving her alone with Cheese. "Shout if you need anything."

Cream took a chair and looked through the books. They were all beginner books in particular fields that she had figured may give her a stable ground with which to help with reversing the Chaos Emerald's effects. Now she only wondered which to read first. _Electrifying Effects of Electricity_, _Wiring Made Simple, The Gravity of Physics_, and so on. She eventually selected _Beginner's Engineering_ and from the first chapter she realized it wouldn't take just all day, but all week to absorb and process this book.

It was slow-going and the text was so dry that she nearly fell asleep several times, forcing her to re-read passages. Every now and then, she walked around and explored the library, before committing herself to another hour of study laced with spacing out.

The library had a second floor and a balcony overlooking the first floor and the entrance. There were windows on both floors and on the far side from the entrance, with wide, open views of the grounds. Cream refused to be distracted by the outdoors and buried her nose in the book, retaining what she could and jotting down notes on areas she didn't.

She only surfaced from her intense reading when she smelled something delicious right beside her. Amy stood there with a piping hot cup of tea and a dish of potatoes, beans, and some casserole that made her mouth water. "I thought you might be hungry," she said, laying the plate and cup in front of her. "You'll need to keep up your strength for tonight."

"Tonight?" Cream looked out the window. The moon was high in the sky. "I didn't realize it was so late."

She chuckled. "The prince often says the same."

"Uh," she looked at the food, "am I supposed to join him in the dining room? Because I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Oh, no. Sonic told him where you were. He sometimes takes his food in here, too. Or in his room or his study. Go ahead. Eat up." While Cream dug in, the tea kettle on Amy's burner hopped off and flipped through the engineering book as Amy checked through the notes. "Got a lot of work done?"

"Yeah." The book seemed like it had twice as many words now from all the notes Cream had made in the margin, but she was proud of how much she had finished and the parts that she remembered and understood.

Once through, Cream left the books in a neat stack on the table and followed Amy to the dining room, where Sonic, Knuckles, and the prince waited. "Go ahead and take her down," the prince told the pair as Amy went ahead to the kitchen. "I have to grab something from my study."

They obeyed and Cream was soon shivering again in the chilling chamber with the large machine. She wondered where the prince kept his other creations, such as the Love Harness. Perhaps she could find out tonight, convince him to try one of those again. After all, it would save them some work if they could figure out what was wrong with an already-built machine.

Loud, rapid footsteps interrupted her thoughts before a slamming door smashed the rest of them to pieces. The prince crouched in the doorway, snorting like a beast about to charge. He threw a book at her feet and roared. "What did I tell you about the east tower?"

At her feet was one of the journals she read through. He stomped over to her, blocking out the light above. "Well?"

"Your Highness," Sonic said, cutting in between them, "it was my idea. I thought she might be able to help you better if she learned—"

Another roar drowned him out and the prince bared his razor-sharp claws. "I don't care what you thought!"

"Yeah, you don't!" Cream snapped, standing and meeting his furious gaze head-on. The large heaving body and dangerous low growls unnerved her, but she stepped in front of Sonic. "All they're trying to do is help. I need to know what's going on."

"No, you don't," he said. "I'll figure this out on my own! I never asked for your help!"

"Yes, you did. When you made me your assistant. And an assistant assists. You need a fresh and _informed_ pair of eyes on this."

"For what? You don't even want to be here."

"That's true," she said, calming down a little. "I don't. But I want to help." He flinched and the anger subsided briefly. "I want to help you all return to normal. As I'm sure you and your servants want as well." Sonic and Knuckles nodded from the side.

He looked between them and her, his claws retracting. "Why? You don't owe us anything."

"Because that's what people do," she said. "They help those in need. You all deserve a chance to be happy again." By then, his breathing had returned to normal and his limbs hung at his sides, while he seemed to gauge her honesty.

"Maybe it would help to reintroduce ourselves properly this time," she said. She bowed, then stuck out her hand. "I'm Cream and I'll be your assistant until the effects are reversed."

"And if they never are?" he asked. "There's not much time."

"They won't be if you keep up that attitude. We can find a way."

He pursed his lips in thought, dipped his head, and, with moment of hesitation, he accepted Cream's hand and shook. "I'm Prince Miles Prower and I accept your offer."

"Good. Now, where's this Love Harness invention you made?"

* * *

The moon had risen high into the sky by the time Vector and Espio finished setting up camp. Charmy had scouted the castle from on-high, but saw no signs of life within. After a short meal, they set out into the dead forest, walking around the castle wall. Vector had warned them about the ballistae at the gate, so they ruled that entrance out.

"I still say this is a bad idea," Espio said. "We should've done this during the day."

"At night, we won't be seen," Vector said.

"Neither will any traps," he said. "We could stumble into any number of them. Or hidden guards. Who's to say they aren't camouflaged?"

They stopped at a section of wall a good distance from the gate where the tangled brush and thorns plants were up to their waists. "This looks good," Vector said. "Charmy, check out things up top."

The bee rose upwards, turned this way and that, then gave the all clear sign. "You're up, Espio," Vector said.

Espio ran a few paces up the wall, jumped off, and landed on the closest tree branch behind them. He had a much better view of the wall's ledge now. He took a rope and grappling hook out of his backpack, swung it overhead, and threw it in Charmy's direction. The hook caught onto the wall ledge and Charmy checked it. He gave a thumbs up.

"Here we go," Espio said. He unfurled the rest of the rope to Vector, swung forward, and walked up the wall, hand over hand on the rope until he reached the top. He hopped onto the ledge beside the rope and turned to help Vector.

_Click._

Before his "Oh, no," even finished coming out, the panel on the ledge sprung up and launched Espio into the middle of the trees. Vector slid down the rope and ran into the forest while Charmy searched above. They eventually found him in a tree, his horn jammed into a tree branch. Although in pain, he managed an I-told-you-so glare at Vector.

With some slow climbing and hacking with a machete, Vector and Charmy freed him from the tree. He fell with a _whump_ into the brush with no one to catch him. "Oops," Charmy said.

A long piece was still stuck on Espio's horn. He pried it off as they headed back to the wall. "Now will you listen to me and wait until morning?"

"One trap and you're ready to call it quits?" Vector marched up to the wall, grabbed the rope, and climbed to the top with Charmy and Espio in tow. He avoided the booby-trapped section, tested his weight on another piece, and eased onto it. "See? Simple. Give me another rope."

Charmy passed him one and he tied it to the first. He yanked hard on the knot and jumped down along the inner wall. "Come on. We haven't got all night." Two steps in, a net came out of the dark, snatching him and holding him to the ground with weighted corners. Several little panels opened on the inner wall and shot little pellets, covering Vector's body in a green ooze that quickly hardened, making him unable to move or speak. All Espio and Charmy heard were disgruntled, muffling noises.

"Right," Espio said, kneeling and shaking his head. " 'Simple.'"

* * *

When the drones returned to the office, Robotnik ordered his assistant to immediately develop the photographs they had taken. Hours later, long after the town had turned in for the night, he sat at his desk, browsing through the photos with his assistant. Many of the shots were from high up, far above the detectives where they had no chance of being seen. Robotnik made a mental note to improve the cameras later on, as the photos were grainy and identifying anything in the black and white landscape was difficult. The detectives themselves were merely three black specks on a gray strip of road.

"These are all of them walking through the woods," the assistant said, shoving away a pile and grabbing another one.

"Shut up, Snively, and," Robotnik trailed off and held a picture close to his face. In it, the detectives had stopped in front of a castle. An old castle like that described in fairy tale legends, that rose high into the sky. He searched the next ones, finding more shots of the castle. The drones had completely circled it, getting high aerial views of the castle and the ground.

"Feast your eyes on these," Robotnik said, laying them out before his assistant.

Snively's jaw dropped. "A castle?" He peered close at it. "How can there be a castle in the woods and us not know?"

"It must be deep in the forest," Robotnik said. "These pictures don't provide the full trail they took."

"Do you think some royalty live there?"

"I doubt it," Robotnik said. "Royals are always interested in taxing everyone on their land. If there were any royals, we'd know it. But," he drummed his fingers on the desk, "Vanilla said they were going to help her daughter. So why would they visit the castle?"

Snively scratched his scalp. "Maybe she's inside?"

"Maybe. Perhaps they discovered something interesting inside."

His assistant caught on and his eyes widened. "Valuable heirlooms."

"Gems of every kind."

"Royal treasures."

"Mountains of gold. And a castle for the taking. I want it before they or anyone else gets to it." Robotnik tapped the photo. "However, the detectives haven't entered. They must have a good reason. Put more drones into production and have them ready to fly tomorrow. I want to know every inch of that castle from top to bottom, inside and out."

Snively hopped up and rushed out. "Right away, sir."

Robotnik turned his chair around to the window, overlooking the town and the forest beyond. Already he could picture himself on the throne, ruling over more than just this sleepy hamlet, attended to by dozens of servants, and allowing nobles to prostrate before their lord and pay homage. Soon, all that power and wealth would be his and he smiled with great satisfaction._ Lord Robotnik. I like the sound of that._

**A/N:** Man, this one took a bit longer than we thought.

**Sword:** Done! *flips on her machine*

**Pen:** What does it do?

**Sword:** Blow up!

Uh, everyone, thank you for reading the story. Please let us know what you think of it so far as you leave. Let's get out of here!

**Pen:** Do you even need to tell me?! *grabs Sword*

**Sword:** Noooo! I wanna watch it!


	5. Chapter 5: Repairs and Ruses

**A/N:**

**Sword:** *sneaks in* Aw, it didn't blow up. Guess I'll have to make something else. Oh, hi peoples! The author and Pen are away, but, I guess I can do the intro! Okay, thank you to TailsLovesCream, EchidnaPower, alienlover64, and the guest for their reviews! And Tails, Cream, and everyone belong to Sega, Snively belongs to Archie, and Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney and Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. Me, Pen, and the story belong to the author and the story was requested by soul96961, blah, blah, blah. Onto the story. Excuse me while I practice my evil laugh! Mwahahahaha! Cue the lightning!

**Chapter 5- Repairs and Ruses**

Miles lugged out a large crate with tangled bars and wires sticking out of it. Cream peered inside, rooting around the parts. A few pieces had broken off and when Miles lifted the invention out of the box, it was more of a cylindrical glass tube than a harness. Bits of the glass were shattered and cracked. Cream dug out a snapped lever from the bottom of the crate. "Uh, what kind of 'harness' is this?"

"It started out as a harness," he said, digging a piece of paper out of the corner of the crate and showing it to her. It was full of crude sketches and schematics of a harness with one to two test subjects in the drawings. "But it kept changing until it become this. This is the original harness though." He pointed to two torso straps attached to a handrail running in a ring around the inside. "It's supposed to help hold the people steady."

"And how did it break?"

He rubbed his neck and walked around to the other side of the tube. "After it failed yet again, I lost my temper and may have been rough while packing it up."

She fingered the wired strands. "Can we fix it?"

"Fix it, sure. Get it to harness love, who knows?"

She circled the tube. "Hey, what did I say about that kind of thinking?"

He smirked and nodded. "Alright, alright. Let's get to it then."

While Miles brought down spare supplies to repair the machine, she removed a panel on the base holding the tube. There was enough room to wiggle her head and shoulders in. She flipped on her back and studied the complex machinery inside. Intimidated at first, she didn't know where to start. But she settled on an out of place gear and worked from there. Eventually, when Miles brought some more tools down, she was doing a fair job with the repairs. She had retained more knowledge than she figured from the engineering book and it was like putting together a broken puzzle.

"Need any help?" Miles asked, replacing a glass piece.

"I'm good, thanks," she said. Other than requests for tools among tinkering and rattling noises, neither really spoke for a while. At least he was into the work and seemed calm, which Cream counted as a win.

"So," he said, putting in the last glass piece, "I guess you and your mom live near here?"

"Outside of the woods," she said. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Considering you found your horse and came within a day," he said. She dropped her wrench on her forehead and yelped. "You alright?"

"I'm good," she said, fishing for the wrench. "What about you? Do you have any parents or relatives here?"

He grew somber. "My parents died when I was younger."

"What about other family?"

"None that I know of." He picked up a ruler and measured the glass. "Heard there may be some up north, but I've never heard anything from them if there are."

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't be. Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles raised me like their own They're great and took good care of me." He measured the top of the tube. "Honestly, they're the best family I could ever ask for. Even if I don't always realize it." He stared at his reflection in the glass and shook his head. "Sorry. I'm running my mouth. Don't know what's come over me."

Cream smiled and tightened the last bolt. "I think I'm done down here. Could you pass me a candle?" He held one to the entrance, but the little light was scant. "You got anything else that could work?"

"I think I have one thing." He grabbed hold of the tube and twisted it to the left with her in it. Then he lifted the heavy tube off the base, exposing Cream, and laid it aside. "Better?"

She sat up. "You didn't tell me it came off."

"You never asked."

"You could've said something before I crawled in."

A cheeky grin inched up his face. "You didn't give me a chance to tell you before you did. Why spoil the fun?"

She smacked his leg playfully. "Jerk." She swatted again and he caught her hand in his tails. Despite their mangy appearance, they were as soft as a pillow and like smooth cotton to the touch. She ran her fingers through the fur and had the urge to lay her head on them.

She remembered herself though and pulled away, as did Miles. "Anyway," she said, standing and stiffly walking to the tube. She kneeled down, pretending to study the underside for several seconds longer than necessary until her embarrassment died down. "Looks good here. What now?"

"Now," he said, leaning over his table with the blueprints, "we try to figure out where the original tests went wrong and fix them. See which is the problem piece." He flattened out the schematics and Cream went cross-eyed at all the diagrams and notes. Miles seemed to have the same sentiment and nodded. "It's going to be a long night."

* * *

Espio and Charmy managed to drag Vector back to them using the ropes as pulleys around tree limbs. By early sunrise, they had chipped off and washed out the gunk stuck to him. Vector spat a remaining piece into the dying fire. "Alright," he said. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"We could tunnel," Espio said. "But that would take too long."

"Oh, oh, I know!" Charmy waved his hand. "What if I fly you two over?"

The other two gave him a deadpan look. "A tiny bee flying both of us? Even one at a time, that would be impossible," Vector said.

"It was just an idea," he said, kicking the dirt. "Don't hear you saying anything."

"We could always send Charmy in for reconnaissance," Espio said. "He could canvas the place, let us know where Cream is."

"But the three of us would be faster. Besides, that still doesn't solve us getting over the wall. We need to clear it at some point." Vector drummed his head. "Okay, we can't go under and climbing over is out." The wall was too thick and they had nothing to break through it with. The only option left would be to go high over the traps, to fly like Charmy said. Short of building wings, he didn't see how.

He gazed at a tree branch above them, wobbling in the wind. One of the ropes was draped across it. Charmy tugged on the rope, swinging back and forth, bored while Espio pondered other options.

Suddenly, it hit Vector. "I got an idea."

Twenty minutes later, Vector held a long tree branch close to the ground as Espio finished tying the end of it to a sturdy trunk. Once done, Vector let go. The rope went taut and held the quivering branch. "Yes," he said.

Charmy hovered nearby, machete in hand. After Vector straddled the branch with Espio, he turned, "On three, got it?"

"Got it!"

"I feel like there are several better alternatives," Espio said.

"Relax." Vector patted his shoulder. "We'll be fine. The branch will lob us over the wall and traps. Simple."

"Did you bother to measure where we'll land?"

He pointed straight ahead and up at the castle. "What's it matter? We're aimed in the right direction. Ready, Charmy? One, two," the bee raised the machete, "three!"

_Shing! Chunk! Whish! _The rope sliced cleanly and the branch hurled Vector and Espio screaming through the air. They cleared the wall easily and Vector laughed. "Told you!"

But they kept soaring. Straight into the castle itself. Espio crashed first into the solid stone and Vector landed on top of him. Vector peeled himself off. "You okay?" Espio murmured a pained groan into the wall. As he helped him down, a spicket jutted out of the wall, showering water everywhere.

Scalding water.

The pair hopped away and into some long grass. As soon as they entered it, an explosion rocked the earth, deafening them and blinding them in smoke. Espio was screaming at him and holding his ears, but Vector stumbled deeper into the grass, dizzy and confused. Another explosion, then another disoriented them further. By the time they escaped the grass, they had set off several explosions.

Vector scrambled from the smoke and collapsed on his hands and knees, coughing and rubbing his eyes. Espio jabbed his shoulder nonstop and Vector looked up at the outer wall, where the panels had already opened.

_Not again._

* * *

Miles and Cream didn't stop work until the sun was fully above the horizon. They only realized that when Sonic knocked on the door, asking if they wanted breakfast. Cream yawned and her stomach rumbled. They trudged upstairs, tired, but summoning the strength to stay awake at the dining table for Amy to serve oatmeal, eggs, toast, and waffles. Cheese wandered downstairs for breakfast and dug in while the other two had trouble lifting their forks to their mouths.

After some tea, they felt a little more energized. "Not a bad night," Cream said.

"Yeah," he said, finishing his eggs. "We still need to figure out where the problem lies though. Personally, I suspect there's something wrong here." He unfurled a schematic on the table, scribbling some calculations with one hand and eating oatmeal with the other. Cream rubbed his eyes, groaning to herself, but sat closer and looked at the plans. "The wiring at the base was a slap-dash job on my part. Perhaps if we reconnected this one here," he circled a spot. "And maybe used stronger glass to contain the energy. Maybe that could allow me or Sonic or someone to use it." He became so distracted with the work that he shoved a hot spoonful into his cheek and hissed.

"Don't you ever stop working?" she asked.

"Don't really have much else to do," he said, wiping his cheek. "Kind of on a deadline, remember?"

"Yes, but you'll burn yourself out if you keep on like this," she said.

"Good luck getting him to listen to that," Sonic said, lounging in the corner.

"I do take breaks," the prince said.

"Going to the bathroom isn't a break." As Miles opened his mouth, Sonic added, "And neither is eating. Or going back to your study to get a book." He closed his mouth and Sonic grinned.

"How about we put this aside for later?" Cream said, rolling up the parchment.

Miles yawned and seemed too exhausted to argue. "Okay, fine. What do you want to do then?"

"Well, would you mind showing me around?" she asked. "I've never been in a castle before."

Sonic's grin quickly became smug and he hid it behind his hose, rubbing where his nose would be.

"I suppose," Miles said. He stood and held out his arm while he half-bowed, as if unused to the gesture. She accepted his arm and they walked off together, starting in the foyer.

From the kitchen, Amy peeked in and frowned at the uneaten food. "I worked hard on this meal. They hardly ate anything." Then she caught Sonic's expression. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," he said, stretching. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Charmy managed to free Espio from his hardened prison and by midday, they had dragged Vector back to the office and set to chiseling him out. Robotnik watched their window closely and snuck to their front door with Snively in tow. He pulled a small metal box with an ear-shaped pavillon from his pocket, stuck his ear into it, and pressed it to the door. "Go over and watch them," he ordered Snively. His nephew crept to the window and peered through.

"We really need a new plan," Espio said, breaking Vector's neck free. "That place is impenetrable."

"We can't leave Cream there though," Vector said. "Who knows what's happened to her?"

"Personally, I'm reluctant to believe anything about this beast," Espio said, hammering off the gunk on Vector's legs. The crocodile walked to the wall and smashed the rest off, freeing himself and waving his tail around. "Maybe she somehow made it past all those traps and got stuck in there."

"Whatever the case, she's in there," he said. "We have to get her out."

"Well, well," Robotnik said, tucking his device away. "So there may be a squatter."

"What is it?" Snively asked.

"Hush." He tapped his chin, pondering to himself. A beast? Maybe some vicious man? A foe to be eliminated for the good of everyone. This could work to his advantage. Putting on his best face, he knocked on the door and Vector answered.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Good afternoon," Robotnik said. "Might I come in? I have some business I wish to discuss with you."

"This really isn't—" but Robotnik strode in. "Come in," he said, annoyed, and shut the door. Charmy hid behind Espio. "What's this business?"

"Well, it's about Vanilla and Cream," he said. "I went by to visit Vanilla today to make sure she was well, and noticed her daughter was missing. She told me that you had gone off to help Cream sell their crop, so I thought nothing of it. However, now you return, sans Cream, and I have to wonder if something happened?"

Vector looked at the floor and Espio met Robotnik's innocent eyes with scrutiny. Snively tugged at his collar, nervous, but Robotnik was confident. He knew the perfect way to handle this. "If something has happened to her, it falls upon me to help. I am responsible for everyone's safety." _Now for the kill._ He faced Vector head-on. "And Vanilla seemed so frightfully distraught. She could barely contain herself even mentioning Cream."

Silence. But a silence considering his words. _One more push._ "Please, let me help. We may have our differences, but is that worth risking her life? I can't bear that."

Tapping his foot for several moments, Vector sighed. "Alright, alright." He waved to a chair and Robotnik took a seat. Vector wiped his snout, as if already regretting his decision, and said, "There _is_ a problem. We believe Cream is in trouble."

Robotnik leaned forward and folded his fingers to his lips. "Do tell."

* * *

Miles guided Cream around the castle, showing her many of the passages and rooms, and even the East Tower. A little after noon, the tea had worn off and she had trouble climbing the stairs in her tower. Miles helped her as best as he could, but he was feeling the effects too. "You sure you don't want to go back to your room?" he asked again.

"I'm sure. We can see this one last place."

They reached the top of the staircase and he opened a trapdoor and pulled her up through it. The sun blinded them for a few moments, but when it cleared, they saw all of the grounds and the forest. It had been so long since Miles stood up here and he breathed deep the cool air.

Cream ran to the edge of the tower, looking between the stone merlons, and at the town in the far distance. He caught her heavy sigh and joined her at the wall. He hated to see her so depressed and sad. It tugged at his heart when those large chocolate eyes of hers held back tears.

Before he could say anything, she yawned and smacked her lips. "It is a nice view."

"Yes," he said, still wondering about the town.

"Was the forest always like this?"

The topic change made him stumble over his words. He turned to the dead trees that she pointed at. "N-No. They were very much alive at one point."

"What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure. One year they were fine, then after one winter, they never bloomed again."

"Does it have something to do with the Chaos Emerald?" she asked.

"That's been my best guess," he said.

Another yawn and she headed for the trapdoor. "I think I should get some rest for tonight."

"Good idea," he said. "Hey," she turned around, "uh, thanks again. For helping and all." She smiled, although it disappeared almost as soon as she went down the stairs. As he followed her, he took one last look at the town, pondering to himself. He felt the urge to cheer her up. But how?

Overhead, a flock of birds squawked and flew toward the town. Miles' spirit brightened as an idea popped into his head. _That's it._ He quickly left Cream at her room, bade her a good sleep, and rushed to his study to begin work.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon by the time Vector finished his tale and Robonik sat there, soaking it all in. "So, a beast could be in the castle and have Cream as his prisoner. And the entire place is guarded with traps."

"Pretty much," Vector said.

He sat back, at ease. "Why, that's no problem at all. I could whip up some robots to fly you over. You get in and out with Cream and no one is the wiser. Once she's safe, we'll track down this beast or whoever he is and make him stand trial for his crimes."

"Well," Vector said, drawing out the word. He caught Espio's eye, who jerked his head to the side. "Would you give us a minute?"

"Take your time."

The detectives huddled in the small bedroom, far away from Robotnik's prying ears. Right off the bat, Espio said, "I don't like this."

"Me either," Charmy agreed. "He gives me the creeps."

"He's not my first choice either," Vector said. "But we have to think of Cream." They exchanged glances and nodded. "After all, necessity makes strange bed guests."

"That's not how that goes," Espio said, but Vector had already broken the huddle.

"Mr. Robotnik," he said, reentering the office, "we accept."

"Splendid." Robotnik shook Vector's hand and opened the door. "I'll start work right away on some inventions to help. Should take a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" Charmy said. "Why not go now?"

"I need to build something to help them fly over and bypass the grounds," he said. "And have you given any thought to traps inside the castle?" The sudden realization that settled on them, making them feel like foolish children, answered that. "We have to be very careful. We don't know what we're dealing with and we have to be prepared."

"Still, a few weeks," Vector said.

"She's a resourceful girl," he said. "I'm sure she could outwit a mere beast. And what if there is no beast?" He looked toward Espio and back at Vector. "Won't she be fine for a while by herself?"

"Yeah," he said.

"We'll get her back. I promise. Gather any more information you can and tell me what you find. Any piece could be crucial." With that, he and Snively were gone.

"I still don't like that guy," Charmy said. Espio headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"The library. Maybe I can dig up something about this castle."

"Good idea," Vector said, trying to be optimistic. "Me and Charmy will ask around town. See if anyone's ever heard of anything." But as they left the house, he prayed with all his heart that Cream would stay safe. _We'll be there soon._

* * *

"Put fifty drones into production. Add weapons to them," Robotnik said once they returned to his office.

"Yes, sir," Snively said, yet lingered at his desk. "Sir, why work with those idiots? You don't expect them to find anything, do you?"

"Of course not," Robotnik said. "But it's better to have people on your side than not to. If I help rescue this girl and put down whatever kidnapper has her, I'll have the people on my side. The love of the people is a noble's most important asset."

"I guess so," he said.

"If I have their love, then they won't object to my kingly status. And if I'm the first one there, I'll have easy pickings of the castle."

"You don't think the detectives might steal something before you get there?"

Robotnik laughed hearty and long. "Those incompetent clowns? Please. They're mere fodder. If they find a way through the traps, great. If not, it's not a big loss."

"Maybe they'll be caught by this beast," Snively said, sharing a laugh with him. "I can't believe that story. Really? A beast?"

"Likely little Cream activated a trap and got herself caught with some mangy dogs," Robotnik said. "But it was a tale, that's for sure." He calmed down and cleared his throat. "Snively?"

"Yes?"

"Didn't I tell you to do something?"

"Oh, uh," he gulped, "yes, sir."

Robotnik narrowed his eyes and leaned in. "Then get to it." Snively bowed and sprinted from the room while he enjoyed a good chuckle. _A beast and a castle. What a tale._

**A/N:** Hm, I guess everything is fine. Wait, the chapter is done already?

**Sword:** Yup! *puts a dozen car batteries next to a bigger machine*

**Pen:** I'm out again.

Uh, me too. I suggest you people leave for a bit too. But please be sure to let us know what you think of the story so far before you do! Thank you for reading!

**Sword:** Now where did I put those jumper cables?


	6. Chapter 6: Scout Master

**A/N:** Is everyone okay?...Whew, looks like another dud.

**Sword: **Curses! *flies away in a capsule*

**Pen:** How does she afford this stuff?...Where's my bank card?

While he takes care of that, let's get onto the story. Thank you to alienlover64, soul96961, TailesLovesCream, Archaon, and xxxThe White Witch Zizyxxxx for your reviews on the last chapter. Tails, Cream, and all related material belongs to Sega, Snively belongs to Archie, and Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney and Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. Pen, Sword, and the story belong to the author and the story was requested by soul96961. Please enjoy.

**Pen:** I have to get to a computer! Move over! Let me check my account!

Ouch! Get off!

**Chapter 6- Scout Master**

For the next five days, Miles and Cream worked long and hard on the Love Harness, testing different pieces for their functionality. Each part passed the tests thus far and it was eating up Miles. Despite concentrating on his work, Cream noticed the worry grow with each day. She tried helping all that she could and studied hard in the library. She managed to make it through the engineering book and copied the highlights in a journal from her room. She took on two books next, eagerly consuming what she could. But despite their effort, they were no closer to figuring out how to get the machine working with Miles, Sonic, Amy, or Knuckles.

On the fifth night, Miles was more twitchy than usual and distracted by something. He bounced his restless leg as he solved equations and vaguely answered her questions, never once tearing his eyes from his notes or moving his mouth from his palm, which mumbled his words.

"Any ideas?"

"A few," he said.

"Is it the battery?"

"Maybe. I mean, I don't know." A scribble here and a scribble there.

"Want to run a trial?"

"In a bit."

She pursed her lips, waiting a few moments. "My head's on fire."

"That's nice." He waved a finger in the general direction of the harness. "Could you, uh, turn the, uh," and trailed off.

"The?" Cream leaned over his shoulder, surprising him, and read his notes. She adjusted a gear on the Love Harness. "Done." That had his attention for the first time tonight. "Been studying," she said.

"Oh, right," he said. "Good."

She sat back down and laid on her arms. His tails danced through the air and one landed beside her on the table. It inched close as if it had a mind of its own. Cream had the urge to use it as a pillow again. One touch would send her to dreamland immediately. He wasn't looking her way, so she inched toward it and it seemed to catch on, drifting under her arms and cradling her head.

Cream sighed and closed her eyes, happy for a rest. When she opened them, Miles turned back to his equations, hunching his shoulders high to cover his red cheeks. "I could sleep on this all day. I don't see how you get any work done with these."

"Sometimes, I don't." He shook the other tail off from wrapping around his leg. "They're a nuisance and get in the way."

She disagreed. "Well, I like your tails."

His pencil tip snapped off. "Wha-What?"

She raised her head and tilted it. "What?"

"You like-like-?" Then a shadow passed over his face and he slammed the table. "Wait, where did you hear that name? Did Sonic tell you?"

"What name?" she asked. "I only said, 'I like your tails.'"

His anger died down as soon as it came. "Oh." He shifted back to his notes, not looking at her. Cream stared at him, wondering what had just happened. It finally got to him, making the prince squirm in his seat. "What?"

She threw up her hands in disbelief. "Can you explain what just happened? Because I have no idea."

He scratched his cheek. "I thought you called me 'Tails.'"

"Tails? Who calls you Tails?"

"Nobody. Well, only a few people. Not you though." That was all she got out of him about it and she sighed. The past few days had been going much better too. He had opened up to her a little more each day, freely talking with her. Now this sore spot. "Sorry," he added. "I ask that you don't call me that, if you would."

"Okay," she said, a little unsure. "I won't."

"Thank you."

His tails raised up again and she ran through a list of options as to why he hated that name. Obviously it was because of the tails. Perhaps he was bullied and ostracized for them? Maybe by guests who had seen him? Or by some indignant staff members after his mistake that transformed them all? They were a curious sight, even for his beastly appearance. Then she wondered if they were part of his transformation or a natural part of him? She didn't think it was a good time to ask. She could talk to Amy or Sonic about it later.

After some time, things returned to how they were and they put the incident to the side. Before dawn, Miles stopped working and rushed to the door. "Come with me." They traveled to her tower, overlooking the shadowy forest underneath a receding black veil. The sun's fingertips gripped the horizon, trying to pull itself higher.

At the edge of the tower was a large sling with a black metal orb loaded into it. As Cream bent down beside it, the orb raised a telescope like an eye at her, then at Miles. "This is a little invention of mine I've been working on, the Scout Master," he said. "Figured you may want to try it."

"What does it do?"

"Pull that lever," he said. It was attached to the sling through a box of gears and pulleys. The orb settled into the sling, giving an anxious mechanical moan as she grabbed it. She pulled the lever hard and the sling released, launching the orb high into the air and toward her town in the distance.

"Here," he said, handing her a controller with a screen in the middle. "Turn on the power." She did so and the screen came to life, glowing brighter. A list ran down, reading, "SCOUT MASTER ONLINE. SYNCING SCOUT 1, SYNCING SCOUT 2, SYNCING SCOUT 3," and so on until her eyes spun. When she focused, she was viewing an image of her town from above.

"H-How?" she asked.

He pointed upwards. "See those?" She peered close at the sky and thought she found a tiny pinpoint among the clear emptiness. "The camera on the Scout Master is transmitting what it sees to those Scout robots. There's a line of them, going from here to the town, feeding the image that it shows to there." He tapped the screen. "Try moving around."

She pushed a control stick with her thumb and the camera moved north. The view constantly snapped to a moment later, then a moment later, like flipping through a set of detailed drawings. She saw it all. The town square, the markets, the bookstore, the flower shop, the bakery, the detective agency, and everything else. She didn't even notice a tear running down her cheek.

Cream turned the camera in the direction of her home as the sun rose. As soon as she was overhead of the porch, the door opened and her mother stepped out. She angled the camera, trying to get a good view of her face. Thankfully, Vanilla gazed at the sun and Miles reached out, hitting a button. The screen held on her and he pressed another button for Cream. It zoomed in and she could clearly see Vanilla's face.

It had felt like so long. Her mother seemed older, but that could have been due to her worried frown and heartbroken, sad eyes. Cream broke down, falling to her knees, and covered her mouth, swallowing her sobs. She touched the screen, touched her mother's cheek, and held the controller to her chest.

After a few minutes of giving her space, Miles cleared his throat. "I know it's not the real thing," he said. "But it was the best I could do on short notice."

"Thank you," she said, wiping her eyes. "You don't know how much this," she choked on another sob. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He helped her up. "You're free to use this at any time. Be sure to bring the camera back here every day to charge." He pointed to a base near to the sling, then pointed at a button on the controller's shoulder. "This will call it home."

"Okay," she said, activating the camera again and following her mother into the backyard, mesmerized by the screen.

"With any luck, you'll see her soon," Miles said, heading for the trapdoor. "We'll figure out how to get one of us in the Love Harness."

That awoke a part of Cream's brain. The Love Harness had refused every transformed person on every occasion and at their rate, they would reach the same result. _But what if…What if…_ "Miles!"

"Yes?" He stopped with his head peeking over the floor and his tails draping behind him, like a little robe for a large-headed child prince at her angle. She giggled at it and coughed. "What?"

"I was thinking," she said. "What if you used me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Used you for what?"

"Used me for the Love Harness."

"You?" He almost seemed to scoff at the idea, but paused and stroked his chin. "You." His gaze glazed over in thought for a long while until she cleared he throat. "Your love for your mother. That may work. Good idea." He flew down the stairs as Cream snapped another shot of her mother.

_Soon, Mom. Soon._

* * *

Robotnik was busy shuffling through letters from the townsfolk. Or more to the point, ignoring them. "Taxes, taxes," he grumbled to himself. It was always lower taxes and more wages. Didn't people realize that the town didn't pay for itself? There were expenses to running a town. He threw the pile of letters into his fine, silver fireplace and stoked the flames. Then he turned his attention to an important matter at hand.

Production on his drones was slow-going. He would have to build some more robots to make more in a shorter time. But he was still facing a foe he knew little about. He didn't like that. How was he to know if he matched the firepower in the castle? The drones couldn't see much from the outside and he saw no safe way in without raising alarms. If there were even alarms. _This is why I need more information._

As he brainstormed, a buzzing noise sounded off on a panel on the wall. A light next to a drone number lit up green. One of the drones had docked earlier than normal. Robotnik pushed away from his mahogany desk and headed for the basement factory.

Workbenches and tool racks lined the walls of the factory, but the centerpiece of the first room was the collection of slow moving machines pushing bits of metal around on small, shaved logs arranged in an oval. At one end, a large furnace heated balls of metal to a high degree, then spat the ball onto the logs, still malleable enough to be smashed into shape by mechanized hammers, drills, and large blocks along the sides and above of the oval.

At the end of the line were wooden racks with rows of drone bodies, ready for the rest of their parts to be added. Robotnik counted twenty-seven so far. Twenty-seven shells. He really needed to speed up production.

On one of the racks, the docked drone sat, it's flashing yellow light indicating it was charging. "Hm, and what did _you_ find?" he asked, opening a slot on its body. He took out the roll of film and carried it to his office. He isolated himself for the next few hours, developing the film carefully.

When he was almost finished, Snively knocked on the door. "Sir? I brought lunch." He opened the door, casting light on the photographs.

"Close the door!" Robotnik said.

Snively kicked it shut, throwing himself off-balance, and stumbled into the darkened room, spilling food and drink on several of the photographs.

"You bumbling idiot," Robotnik said, grabbing him and throwing him into a chair. The rest of the food fell onto his head and lap, drowning him in hot soup and crackers. Snively groaned and touched his burned scalp. "How many times have I told you to wait until I tell you to come in?"

"Apologies," he said.

Robotnik returned to the photographs while Snively cleaned up the mess, then himself. Once finished, the mayor threw open the curtains and looked through the photos. "Well, it seems your stupidity didn't ruin everything," he said, holding up the pictures with food and drink on them. There were splotches here and there, but most of the pictures were easy to make out.

"What are they?" Snively asked, picking one up.

"One of the drones brought them in," he said, looking at another. "They seem to be focused on some cabin." A familiar cabin to him too.

"Oh!" Snively waved his photo excitedly. "This is Vanila's cabin!"

"The girl's mother?"

"The same!"

"But there's nothing there," he said, grabbing another photo, frowning at it, and throwing it aside. "What could they have found—" Robotnik stopped and picked up one covered in tea. In the middle was a black shape very close to the drone's camera. It was up in the sky, but it was too small to be another drone and it wasn't a tea stain either. "Are there any others with this on it?" He held it up to Snively and they searched through the rest.

They found five more, each with the same object. Whatever the object was, it moved back and forth over Vanilla's cabin in a random pattern. "A shadow?" Snively ventured.

"With this movement?" Robotnik said. "No, this is something else."

"Could it have something to do with the castle?"

The castle? Surrounded by traps of all sorts. Could whoever have created them made something else that could fly? This object may not have been Robotnik's drone, but could it be a drone regardless? One from the castle? Or a weapon?

"Snively, recall the other drones," he said. "And have them armed within the hour."

"Armed, sir?"

"I want to know what this thing is and I'm going to bring it down."

* * *

Miles woke earlier than Cream and went through his journals, organizing his notes on his last experiments using himself and the others in the castle in the Love Harness. He jotted down the important notes and went through the design of the Love Harness, reworking it over and over and building a bigger pile of crumpled papers beside his desk in his study.

He had to work under the assumption that his past experiments' failure hadn't solely been because of his, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy's exposure to the Chaos Emerald. He also had to count on the Chaos Emerald backfiring and rejecting the set-up. And as he re-did his past calculations and double-checked them, he discovered it was lucky any of them survived the past experiments. He shuddered to think at what could've happened. _It didn't, so focus on the here and now_, he told himself as he worked.

But the mountainous piled soon covered the entire floor under his desk and he grabbed clumps of his fur. It was hopeless. No matter what he thought of, the calculated risk of backfire was too high. And for the few adjustments he tried running in the laboratory on his own, they fried and blew out parts of the Love Harness.

_There has to be something I'm not seeing_, he thought, pacing the floor and kicking paper balls aside. _Has to be something. Something, something._

Nothing.

Nothing came to mind at all. Every which way he turned the design around in his head, he saw no solution. And the looming deadline wasn't helping him at all. If anything, his ideas felt weighed down by a crushing ceiling, as if squeezing his brain to one central worry: time.

Time was running out. They already had less than a month. Before his eyes, he envisioned the days drifting away, little by little. Soon it would be two weeks, then one week, then mere days, hours, minutes, seconds, and finally, a lifetime stuck as this terrifying creature and all his servants trapped as objects.

He cursed his mind, his worries, the Love Harness, and everything in the study. Here he had a willing participant, one that had the best chance of working. Their best hope in years! Not to mention their last hope. Why couldn't he eliminate that risk? He came very close with some designs, but a significant risk still factored into every machine. Thirty-three percent at the lowest. One in three chances for serious injury.

He glared at his latest design, scanning the numbers, and his tension softened. _That's _if_ you assume the Chaos Emerald rejected the set-up_, a part whispered to himself.

_It could cause her harm._

_Again, working on an 'if'. There are a lot of 'if's in science. Some come into play, others don't. Just like risks. There's always a risk, but not every one will matter to every experiment._ It made sense, but his stomach tied itself in knots at the foreseen conclusion this side was going towards. _It never caused any harm to you or the others._

_We were lucky_, he thought. _Or the Chaos Energy from the emerald protected us._

_What about the others?_ Every servants' face flashed before his eyes. _Don't they deserve a shot to return to normal? Don't the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few?_

He shook his head. That was not how Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles had raised him. _This is _not_ the same as that. We're not talking about property or some rule. We're talking about someone's life. And every life is sacred._

_Including everyone in the castle_, the other side argued. _Their lives are important too, aren't they? Look, Cream will be fine. Take away the assumption you're working under. Go ahead. What's the risk now?_

He looked at the design and sighed. _Zero._

_Exactly. Those are pretty good odds. _He still wasn't sure, so the side continued to its final point. _Look, either that risk will factor in or it won't. That's fifty percent. And fifty percent of one-third is one-sixth. Already, it's cut in half._

He dropped into his chair, his chin in his palms. _I should discuss it with Cream. Let her know there is a risk._

_She won't do it then. You had to really convince Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles to try the Love Harness more than once and they're family. Do you think this girl is going to? Why? Because you let her see her mom._ He had no answer. _She isn't in a bind like you. She's in no rush and won't see your side, won't see why you can't take it slow and work out all the problems with the Love Harness or try another route._

That didn't seem like Cream. She had been more willing to help out in recent days and even promised to help everyone in the castle, giving them a chance and hope.

_Because she wants to go home. That's the whole point. You think she's really interested in your problems? She's offering to do you a small favor after you did one for her and get out of here. That's it. She doesn't care enough._

_I don't think so_, he thought. _She's better than that. I've seen it._

_Fine. Tell her and be stuck as a beast. Hope you enjoy being a life-long recluse._ The voice faded, as did the sun on the horizon. He lit a candle and sat pondering at his desk, wondering how to proceed. Maybe he could go ahead with this plan and something would come to him in time? Something along the way? _In three weeks?_ The voice seemed to reprise once more.

_Shut up._

_Knock, knock._ "Your Highness?" Sonic called. "Dinner is ready."

"Be right down," he said and Sonic retreated down the stairs. Miles tapped his foot and buried his face in his arms. "What am I going to do?"

**A/N:** Hope you're all enjoying this so far! This has been taking longer to get out than we thought, but rest assured, we're working on it. Slowly, but surely, we are.

**Pen:** I'm overdrawn!

By how much!

**Pen:** $500,000! How do you spend that much? And there's a loan taken out in my name! Swooooooord!

**Sword:** You rang? *flies out of Pen's reach* Can't catch me!

While Pen files for bankruptcy, please take the time to leave a review and let us know what you think of the story so far. Thank you for reading!

**Pen:** En garde this! *shoots down her capsule*

**Sword:** Aaaaagh!


	7. Chapter 7: Eye in the Sky

**A/N:** Hello, everyone. Man, this is turning out to be a little longer than we expected. Not that we mind. As long as you're all enjoying it, then we're good.

**Pen:** *on the phone* Cancel my card!...What do you mean 'you can't'? *bangs phone until it breaks*

That's coming out of your allowance, Pen. So, before we get into this chapter, as always, Tails, Cream, and all related characters belong to Sega. Snively belongs to Archie. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney and Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. Sword, Pen, and the story belong to me. And finally, the story was requested by soul96961. Thank you to soul96961, EchidnaPower, kingjohnson424, TailsLovesCream, alienlover64, and DaddlerTheDalek for their last reviews. Now, please enjoy.

**Pen:** Where's Sword? I'll kill her!

Settle down. *backs away from Pen's death glare* Easy now. Want some literature? *throws some Chaucer books at him and runs*

**Chapter 7- Eye in the Sky**

Robotnik and Snively scoured the skies until well into the evening, searching for any sign of the elusive drone. They came up empty-handed and Robotnik cursed the "infernal machine." He collapsed his telescope, reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out the photographs again. Skimming through them, he determined that they were indeed in the right spot. Vanilla's house was a stone's throw away from their cover of thick bushes and low-hanging trees and the drone had appeared above this very area.

Snively yawned and smacked his lips. "Sir, it's late and I doubt we'll find it in the dark. We don't even know what it was."

Robotnik stuffed the photos in his pocket and rounded on Snively, but a pair of voices cut him off. He yanked Snively lower into the bushes and squatted as much as his girth allowed.

Two figures came up the road. A candle held in one's hand lit up Vanilla's and Vector's faces. Vanilla held the candle and kept moving her hands to the bulky baskets of food Vector held.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said in a grunt. He hefted the baskets up higher, nearly tipped them, and steadied himself, taking long strides to the house. "Just open the door, please."

She rushed up the steps and held the door for him. "You can set them there," she said, pointing beside the entryway. He set the baskets down and stiffened, an audible _pop!_ reached Robotnik and Snively. Vanilla covered her mouth. "Are you okay?"

"Never better." His raspy voice betrayed him, but he stood up, pain washing over his grimace and bowed robotically. "Anything else?"

"No, you've done more than enough. Thank you," she said, smiling at him. They lingered there like a pair of wallflowers, rocking on their heels and quickly gazing at something else whenever they caught each other's eyes.

Vector coughed into his hand. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, see you tomorrow," she said. Yet they continued to stand there, both of them in no hurry to end the night. They seemed to be waiting for something. Robotnik rolled his eyes and shifted his legs. This position was starting to cramp his thighs and dirt stained his jacket.

Suddenly, Snively sneezed into his hand, muffling it as much as possible, and went still when Robotnik glared at him. Vector and Vanilla looked out their way, puzzled by the noise.

"Don't move," Robotnik whispered. Several tense seconds passed as Vanilla and Vector stepped out onto the porch, peering into the night. A squirrel ran by and an owl hooted in the distance. They took those as signs that all was well and forgot about the noise.

"I better get back," Vector said, stepping carefully down the stairs. His face, now turned from Vanilla, went through a range of agonizing expressions with every step. "Got a lot of work tomorrow."

"Vector?" Vanilla followed him. "Has there been any news about Cream?"

He sighed and shook his head. Vanilla fiddled with the hem of her dress. "Sorry. We're doing everything we can."

"I know you are and I appreciate it." She gave him another smile and pecked his cheek. A goofy half-grin formed on his lips, then disappeared as he took her hands.

"We'll get her back. Don't you worry." They gazed at one another for another long moment, then broke apart, bidding one another good night. Once Vanilla was in the house and Vector long down the road, Robotnik and Snively stood up.

"Finally!" Snively stretched his back and wiped his snotty hand on his pants. "I thought they'd never stop making moony eyes at each other." Robotnik clubbed him with his telescope. "Ow! What? I have allergies!" He clubbed him again. "Sir, it's not my fault the stupid drone isn't out." A third time shut him up.

Stroking his mustache, Robotnik looked at the photos again. It was unlikely they would find the drone tonight. It may not even be out at night. _Might have to recharge._

"I guess I'll check this place out tomorrow morning," he said.

"Good," Snively said, yawning. "This has been a complete waste of time."

Robotnik glanced at the cabin. "Oh, I wouldn't say that." Snively trumped ahead of him through the bushes. "And where do you think _you're_ going?"

"To bed."

"No, you're not." He grabbed him and planted the short man firmly in the midst of the bushes. "Stay here and keep an eye out for that drone. If it comes back, I want to know about it. Come get me if it does. I'll be back early in the morning."

Snively stomped his foot. "But sir, why not have a drone watch this place? Or your guards?"

"Because they need to charge," Robotnik said. "Now stay here and don't let me catch you wandering off. Got it?" Groaning and mumbling to himself, Snively nodded and Robotnik missed the evil eyes he cut at him. "Good. And stay alert. Don't let me catch you napping either."

"Aye, aye, sir," he said with a mock salute and a tired sigh. Robotnik whacked him again. "Ouch! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Just checking," Robotnik said, and he left Snively and returned to the office, ready for a well-deserved rest.

* * *

Cream sat on the roof the next morning, guiding the Scout Master in a lazy flyby of her house. It was too early for her mother to be up, but she wanted some peace and quiet from Rouge's snoring.

Last night, when Miles came down for dinner, he was preoccupied and quiet, more so than usual. Cream let him have his peace throughout the meal, supposing he was concocting some design for the Love Harness. However, it continued through their experiments that night and while building a new design of the Love Harness. When she prodded him for any conversation, he grunted or gave one-word answers.

"So, this one should work?" she would ask, handing him a tool.

"Should," he would say.

"Good. You'll be back to your old self soon." And a heavy grunt followed that sounded like it agreed.

The orange sky rose for the sun like an eyelid opening and blinded her. She sighed. There was something amiss. She had been getting along so well with him.

She almost missed her mother leaving the house and feeding the horse. She snapped a picture of her and watched her mill around the yard for a few minutes before Vanilla went back into the house. She would cook breakfast, clean for an hour, then head into town, regular as clockwork.

Her thoughts drifted back to the prince. They had close to three weeks now. Maybe he was stressed? But something didn't seem right. She figured she should try to talk to him.

Cream left the Scout Master hovering around the cabin. It could stay there for an hour or so and she would track her mother later. She traipsed down the stairs, planning how to broach the subject with the prince. On her way, she heard a commotion from her room. The door was ajar and she pushed it open a little further.

Inside, Knuckles waddled back and forth, flapping his cupboard doors. "I told you to scram!" he said to Rouge.

"And how am I supposed to go anywhere?" she asked. "I can't move like you can."

"I'll throw you out," he said.

"And let me get real cozy with that emerald you keep?" He fumed and stomped harder. "That'll go nice with my collection in here."

"You give those back!" he said, coming closer, but flailing his doors in vain. "Those belong to the prince!"

"He has enough jewels."

"I'll get Sonic to get them back."

"I'd like to see him try," she said. "I'll bite him if I have to!" She snapped her lid shut for emphasis.

As they argued, Cream backed away and cleared the rest of the stairs. _Definitely don't come on _that_ strong._ When she entered the foyer, she came across a pair of servants: a black dustpan with an extendable robotic hand on its handle that lifted carpets and rolled along a trashcan, and an orange broom with brown bristles that excitedly swept more dust into the air than into the pan.

The dustpan coughed. "Watch it, you stick," he said in a hateful voice.

"Excuse me," Cream asked. "Have either of you seen the prince?"

"He's down the hall," the broom said, giddy and atwitter. "I hear he's gonna make us all normal again!"

"No hope for you," the dustpan said under his breath.

"I can't wait!" The broom kicked up dust and the dustpan coughed more, swearing and swatting at her.

Cream searched the hall, room by room, and soon heard voices coming from the library. She entered and found Sonic and Miles. "What did you do? Yell at her again?"

"No."

"Oh, you tried to confess but got tongue-tied?"

"No! No, no, no! Not at all."

"Methinks thou doth protest too much."

"No." The prince shook his head, burying his large snout in a book. "It's just this Love Harness." He groaned and Sonic patted his back with his hose. Cream stole up the staircase and to the balcony overlooking their table, staying low and out of sight.

"Hey, it's okay. We all know you got this." That didn't seem to make the prince happier. If anything, his face fell further.

Amy came to life, surprising Cream. Then again, she wondered how oblivious she had been to not notice the oven at the corner of the table. "Hey," she shoved Sonic aside with a bump and a warning look, then softened as a tea kettle jumped from her stovetop and refilled Miles' cup. "Don't stress yourself. We know you're doing the best you can."

"Thanks," he nodded and sipped his tea. He pushed one book aside and grabbed another and for a long while, the conversation died. Cream sat back, frustrated at another dead end.

"Can I ask you two a question?" Miles said suddenly. "If you could do something that would help a lot of people you care about, would you do it?"

"Yeah," Amy said.

"Course we would," Sonic added.

"Even if it came at a price?"

"Like if I had to give up something? Sure," Sonic said.

However, Amy was more keen on the uptake and peered at Miles. "Like something bad?"

"Well," he cleared his throat, "let's just say there's a consequence."

"To you?"

"Just in general. And it's a fairly big one. Would you do it?" Sonic and Amy exchanged unsure glances. "I mean, it's helping people. And say it's the only way to help these people."

"Tails," Sonic said, laying his hose on his hand. "Whatever you're thinking about doing, don't do it."

"Tails," Amy said, coming from the other side, "don't rush this. That's what happened before and look what happened to everyone. There's always another way to approach a problem. Clear your head and don't panic, okay?" She smiled and pushed against him in what Cream assumed to be some sort of hug, holding him to her bosom of an oven door. "You're doing your best and no one can ask for more."

"Yeah, man," Sonic wrapped his hose around both of them. "We'll figure something else out. All of us. Don't sweat it."

Miles' back was to Cream, so she couldn't see his reaction. But he stood up, breaking off the embrace, and shuffled out of the library with a face as heavy as his gait. "He's pushing himself too hard," Amy said, moaning. "_We're_ pushing him too hard too." She nudged Sonic. "You can't pressure him."

"Hey!" he raised his hose defensively. "I wasn't trying to! I was going for encouragement!"

She looked after Miles. "What do you think he meant by all that?"

"I don't know," Sonic said, "but I don't like it."

"You think he has a chance?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm just worried he'll do something rash."

Sonic rolled forward. "I hope for his sake, he finds something before the deadline."

"Why? You don't think he would do something, do you?" she asked.

"I don't know. I hope not. At the very least, he'll take it really hard."

Amy joined him with a sigh. "I better get back and start dinner."

"And I'd better get to cleaning the foyer."

Before they were out of hearing, she asked, "What did you mean about Tails confessing?"

He chuckled. "Why do you think?" An audible gasp and then Cream couldn't hear their conversation.

Standing, Cream now had a partial answer. The Love Harness. Something bothered Miles about it. Something potentially dangerous? She set her sights on his study. She would have to sneak in again, this time without anyone knowing. Even Sonic or Amy.

* * *

Robotnik peered through his telescope, perplexed by the drone in the sky. It had stopped moving a couple of hours ago and was stock still. Vanilla had already left the cabin and went to town and the drone hadn't followed her, leaving him, Snively, and his pair of robotic guards alone with it. All the same, every time the robots whirred, Robotnik shushed them.

Every now and then, Snively kept dozing off and falling against the robots or Robotnik and would be shoved off. He hadn't slept all night and grew more irritated by the second. "Can we _please_ shoot it now?" he asked.

"Something's not right," Robotnik said. "Why would they leave it in plain sight?"

"Maybe they went to bed," Snively said, biting a yawn. "What's the big deal? It's right there."

"The big deal is we don't know what kind of weapons it has," he said. "It could be aiming at us. Or if we shoot it, we could activate some countermeasure."

That woke Snively up and he ducked lower in the bushes as if it would help. "Then what do we do?"

Robotnik pointed to one of his guards. "You, get on the path." It stepped out of the bushes and stood out in the open, in full view of the drone. Robotnik scanned for any change. Nothing. He ordered the robot out further and still the drone didn't react. Even when his guard was next to the cabin's steps, there was still no movement.

"I guess it is idle," he said and scratched his chin. "You," he said to the other guard, "over there." He pointed to a bundle of trees beside a fence and the robot marched, forming a triangle with its brother and Robotnik.

"What now?" Snively asked.

Robotnik withdrew a rifle from his coat and loaded a couple of shells into it. He lined up several aiming sights on the top, adjusting them until satisfied. "Take aim!" he said. The robots raised their own rifles and Robotnik flipped a switch above his trigger. The barrel of the gun extended half a foot and he squinted one eye, looking down the sights.

"Ready!" He had the drone dead to rights and cocked his rifle. Beside him, Snively covered his head. A bead of sweat dripped into Robotik's eye and his finger inched to the trigger.

A moment's breath, then, "Fire!" He squeezed the trigger and three shots went off all around the area. Robotnik and Snively dove behind their own trees and waited for any retaliation. But all they heard was a heavy _thunk!_ nearby.

They peered out. The guards still stood with their rifles aiming in the sky at nothing. On the ground, the drone sputtered and crackled out of three clean holes through its shell.

Robotnik stepped out first. He approached the drone carefully and prodded it with his rifle. It whined, but otherwise, didn't do anything. He returned his gun to his coat and lifted the drone. It was fairly heavy and of a sleek design.

However, what fascinated him more was the circuitry inside. Already, he could tell the machine was advanced beyond his own technology. The work of a true artist, someone to be admired, and a perfect rival to his own work. He picked a scrap of a destroyed part out of the drone, turning it over and over. "Amazing," he said breathlessly.

"Sir?" Snively asked. "Is it safe?"

"Yes, yes," Robotnik said, digging through the drone for more parts like a kid with a candy bowl.

"Everything is good then?"

"Good?" His mind raced with all the possibilities, all the useful inventions he could craft with this technology. The robots, the machines, the weapons. He held the drone up, smiling at his own reflection in it. "Everything is perfect."

**A/N:** And that ends that chapter.

**Sword:** Ooo, I can't wait to see more!

**Pen:** Found you! *tackles her and throws her into a wall*

I'm going to step aside. But as always, we thank you for reading and ask that you please let us know what you think of the story so far. We hope you enjoyed it.

**Pen:** *chokes Sword* I have a million dollars in overdraft fees! And you're going to pay them!

**Sword:** *kicks him off* But wouldn't that make you a…draft dodger?

**Pen:** AAAAGH!


	8. Chapter 8: One-in-Three

**A/N:** Hello everyone!

**Pen:** *shakes tin cup around to passerby*

What's with him?

**Sword:** He's begging for money.

Oh…again? Pen, you need a gimmick if you want any money. So, let's get to it. Tails, Cream, and all related characters belong to Sega. Snively belongs to Archie. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney and Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. Sword, Pen, and the story belong to me and the story was requested by soul96961. Thank you to EchidnaPrower, alienlover64, soul96961, TailsLovesCream, DaddlerTheDalek, and the guests for their reviews. Thank you all and now please enjoy.

**Sword:** Try a dance, Pen! Give a little jig!

**Pen:** *throws cup at her*

**Chapter 8- One-in-Three**

Cream spent the rest of the day tailing Miles and any servants who passed by his study. So it wasn't until the next morning that she remembered the Scout Master. She found the screen defunct and the controls non-responsive. Fearing Miles' reaction, she held off until he had woken to show it to him.

"Oh, um, okay," he said, barely looking at the controls. "I'll get another one built." She had expected some yelling or anger, but that was all. Perhaps she had caught him still half-asleep? However, he left with a perfect walk and head high. Something was _definitely_ wrong.

He had a new Scout Master to her that evening, then threw himself into his work. She did the same and they hardly talked until the end of the session as the sun rose. She yawned and stretched the kinks out of her back. The Love Harness was coming along nicely and the framework for it was set. All they needed to do now was finish the engine underneath and—

"Cream?" Miles was tapping his finger on his desk and staring at a stone in the wall.

"Yes?"

He sucked on his lips and sighed. "I want you to leave."

"Why? Are you going to run a dangerous test?"

"No. Leave the castle."

Her breath hitched. Had she heard him right? "T-The castle?"

"Yes, the castle. Go back home. There's nothing more you can do here."

Before her mind even fully registered everything, her instinct urged her to run home, run into her mother's waiting arms, run to the familiar and where she belonged. _Home._

But Cream shook her head. She belonged here, helping everyone. "No," she said. "I promised to stay until we found a way to reverse this and I will."

"Don't you get it?" he said with a thunderous roar and jumped to his feet, scaring her back to the wall. It had seemed like a long time since she saw him this enraged, this fast, and he stuck his rage-filled, bloodshot eyes in her face. "There is no solution! There's nothing we can do! Now I want you out of here!"

She followed his finger to the door and shook her head. "No, I won't leave!"

"OUT!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

The very blast wobbled her and shook her nerves, but she stayed steadfast. "No!" she shouted back with as much force as she could.

Miles snorted, whirled around, and grabbed his desk. Cream thought he was contemplating the matter and how to approach her. Instead, he held both ends, hefted the table overhead in one jerk, and turned to her. His eyes were more wild and Cream's bones rattled.

"Get out!"

"N-No," she said a little weaker.

He threw the table and she dove out of the way. It crashed into pieces above where her head was. Then he ran at her, chasing her halfway up the stairs, his claws bared and his body low, like an animal stalking a kill. "OUT!"

She dashed up the stairs and by the time she reached the foyer, he was no longer chasing her. She fell against the front doors, panting and gulping down air. Then she slipped down the doors and her heavy breathing turned into sobs. She buried her head in her knees, trembling and holding herself.

It felt like a bad nightmare and she kept expecting the prince to appear around the corner, furious that she hadn't left, and do something worse. She rubbed her arms, willing herself to calm down, a technique her mother often used when she was a child.

Her mother. How she longed to be at home among family and friends, in the quiet village. She wished for any glimpse of her former life and as if on cue, Cheese floated by, carrying a cupcake as a midnight snack. When he saw her, he immediately dropped the treat and flew over, landing on her arms and grasping at her cheeks with his stubby arms. He cooed, concerned and upset.

"It's nothing, Cheese," she said, blowing her nose into her greasy arm. "I just don't know if I can handle it here anymore." He nuzzled his head under her chin, patting her. Maybe she should leave. The prince would be very upset if she stayed and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of his wrath again. She stretched her legs out, preparing to reach up and grab the handle.

A bucket with squat legs and carrying a mop walked by and stopped beside the dropped cupcake. It scooped up the food as the mop swabbed the floor until it shone. Then they trundled down a hall, searching for more messes to clean.

Cream wiped away the tears and sat up straighter. _No, I can't leave._ She made a promise and she was going to keep it. If anything, the sudden outburst only strengthened her resolve.

Sudden. The outburst had been sudden and come out of nowhere. Why had he lashed out at her? Now that she thought about it, she was confident it had something to do with whatever was bothering the prince. He wanted to be rid of her. But why?

Cream headed to her room and slept on it. The prince wasn't happy to find her in the castle hours later. However, by then, whatever rage had fueled him seemed to have evaporated and he merely grumbled, as if asking her to please leave him alone and go away as he dragged himself to his room.

The laboratory wasn't a mess like she expected. Only the table was broken, but there was no sign of what had caused the outburst. So she returned to her original plan and watched his study later and for the next week, searching for a perfect opportunity. One finally arrived almost a week after his outburst when he was doing extra work in his laboratory and all the servants were enjoying a late lunch.

Cream stole into the study, shutting the door carefully, and rummaged through his journals. She grabbed the most recent and flipped to the latest entries. One line in particular stood out among dry details of their building status:

_One in three! Always a one in three chance!_

One in three chance? There was no more to it. Cream snapped the journal shut and spun around the room. There had to be something pointing to that. She started with his desk. On it were various drawings and sketches of the Love Harness. Some were marked with "1-in 3" on the side, but nothing beyond that.

She groaned and stacked the papers in a pile, then her eyes trailed to the garbage can overflowing with balled up paper. She rooted through them, unfolding some, and finding more "1-in-3". Near the bottom, she finally pulled out one paper that not only had the same writing, but had FATAL underlined beside it.

The door cracked open and Cream hopped up, paper in hand. Miles entered, rolling up a schematic, and stopped. Both were frozen, staring at one another. Then their gazes drifted to the paper and Cream wasn't sure whether to drop it or not. Her fingers loosened, yet kept hold of it.

Miles' face a flurry to read— a mixture of indignation, surprise, and fear, all repeating on a constant loop. Neither was sure who should speak first. Eventually, he swallowed and squeezed his schematic, twisting it into a tight roll. "What are you doing here?" Like his face, his voice didn't know whether to be terrified or angry and wavered between both.

"I was trying to," and she trailed off, abandoning her excuse. She held up the paper with the Love Harness design. "What's fatal and has a one-in-three chance?"

He brushed past her, dropped into his desk chair, and sat at the table, shuffling the designs around as if building a puzzle. "Originally, I believed the Love Harness didn't work on any of us because of the set-up. Later, I came to believe it was because we were under its curse. That the Chaos Emerald would reject anyone it tainted."

He paused and she waited for him to continue. "But as we've been working on it and with each failure, I went back to my original hypothesis that perhaps it was the set-up instead. We have no idea what we're dealing with, therefore we can't assume anything. Some of the earlier designs could have backfired on their own, so I came at the idea from other angles. And I found out that if that's the case, if it is the set-up, then it's a miracle any of us survived, much less intact. Fried me more often than I can count."

He took the paper from her hand and flattened it out. "The Chaos Emerald emits large energy outputs, more than I've ever seen in, well, anything. If the energy had hit us full-on in my past experiments with these set-ups, we would've been dead." She gulped and an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. "So I tweaked the design, trying to eliminate that risk. But the best I can get is a one-in-three chance."

In her heart, Cream already knew the answer, but she needed to hear it. "Meaning?"

"Meaning if my hypothesis is right and that it _is_ the Love Harness' set-up," he closed his eyes, "then you have a one-in-three chance of dying if you go into that machine."

**A/N:** Yeah, this one wasn't as long, but when we reached the end, we felt that adding more to the chapter would've taken away from it. So the next one will be longer.

**Pen:** *holds up a sign that says WILL DEMEAN FOR MONEY*

**Sword:** Thank you all for reading! Please let us know what you think and see you later!


	9. Chapter 9: Long-Term Offer

**A/N:** Hello everyone!

**Sword:** Guess what? Pen has a kickstarter!

What's it called?

**Sword:** "Help me kill the bane of my existence and retake my life!"

That's, uh…hm…

**Sword:** I already donated $5! Chip in people!

Uh, why don't we hold off on that for a bit? There's a new chapter to read after all. Anyway, Tails, Cream, and all related characters belong to Sega. Snively belongs to Archie. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney and Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. Sword, Pen, and the story belong to me and the story was requested by soul96961. Thank you to EchidnaPower, Cass Zizy, kingjohnson424, TailsLovesCream, Lilly The Omega Wolf, DaddlerTheDalek, and alienlover64 for your reviews on the last chapter. Please enjoy while I sort out this business with Pen.

**Sword:** And spread the word about his kickstarter!

No, don't.

**Chapter 9- Long-Term Offer**

Die.

Cream could die.

She heard it, but didn't believe it. Yet the word FATAL didn't change, and neither did Miles' sorrow. She stepped back, crashing into the bookcase.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I had hoped to have another solution before then," he said. Then he ripped up the paper, throwing the pieces into the bin. "You don't have to worry. You're not going into that machine."

A weight lifted from her shoulders and settled on his, dragging his body to the desk. He stared out the window, lost and aimless. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. "It's over."

"It can't be over," she said. "There has to be something else."

"There _is_ nothing else," he said sharply, then settled down.

She waited, unsure how to proceed. What did this mean for everyone? For him? For her? As if reading her mind, he said, "If you want to leave, you can at anytime. I'll have Amy cook something for your trip and some clothes brought down for you."

She came closer and touched his arm. "And if I don't?"

He was surprised, but shrugged. "Then you can stay here as long as you like. Doesn't bother me." He turned his head and sighed shaky and loud, covering up a sniff.

She couldn't leave him like this. She wanted to help him, see him happy. Her hand moved on its own, rubbing his arm and working its way up to his shoulder. "I think I'd like to stay. And we could find a non-lethal design." She squeezed his arm reassuringly. "Together, we could do it."

Cream was sure there was a way. She would work beside him all day and all night if need be to see that happen. To see that joy in his face. That handsome smile when they rebuilt the Love Harness. Those bright eyes, sparkling with excitement, and the passion and energy he dedicated to his pursuits like before.

Together. The two of them. She reached out for his chin, pulling it toward her, hoping to see an ounce of that previous prince.

However, he jerked out of her grip, breaking her hope in the process. "Leave me alone," he said. She touched his back and he wiggled her off. If she looked close enough, his body shivered under his coat. "Just go," he said.

An argument rose and died on her lips. Respecting his wish, she left him alone until nightfall, turning all the new developments over in her head and sleeping on them.

* * *

She didn't see the prince for days except at dinner, which itself was a silent affair the next few nights. Neither Miles nor Cream could bring themselves to look at the other and only talked through Sonic and Amy. "Um, is there any salt?" Cream asked Amy.

"Oh, Sonic," Miles pointed near a candle, "can you pass that?" The vacuum picked up the salt and brought it to Cream.

"Thank you," she said and Sonic returned to Amy's side, as bewildered as she looked.

When dinner finished, Miles headed for his chamber as usual and noticed Cream going toward the lab. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Finishing our work," she said.

He went after her and caught her arm. "Are you insane? Have you forgotten what I said? Do you know what fatal means?"

"No, I remember, and yes," she said, yanking her arm from him. "I also know there's a good chance it could work. Even more if the set-up never was the problem."

"And you're willing to take that risk?"

She raised her head, proud and seemingly tall, even compared to him. "Yes. I've had time to think about it and I will, if it'll help you. A-And everyone else," she added quickly, her presence faltering.

"But," he couldn't figure out the reasoning, "why? You don't owe us anything."

"Because I believe in helping others if I can. That's how my mom raised me."

"But the risk—"

"Doesn't all science carry some risk? I read that in one of your books," she said with a grin, then sombered. "I also took a risk coming here to save my mom. I didn't know what I was getting into. Wolves, an enchanted castle," she bowed her head. "Exchanging myself for her. All those are big risks. Yet things worked out. By fate or divine intervention, I'm here at the right time."

He couldn't deny that. It had been like providence to have her fall into their laps. Cream's arrival was nothing short of a miracle in their most desperate hour. _But still_, he shook his head.

"There's always a small, tiny possibility things won't happen the way you want them to. However, I believe things will work out this time just like they did when I came here," she said. "That the Love Harness won't backfire." He opened his mouth and she reached up, cupping his cheek. "You're smart. I know you are and you can make it happen."

He blushed and it was his turn to bow. Could he? It was tempting. Oh, so tempting to forget about that little one in three chance and forge ahead. But one glance at his claws reminded him how that had ended up last time.

"Well?" she asked.

He looked up. "Let me think about it," he said. "Whatever I decide to do, we have to be careful. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

A week and a half. Was it possible? Her hopeful cheer was infectious. It seemed like a fair amount of time. He didn't need to worry about the risk. Surely by then, he would have an answer to the problem. He soaked in her confidence the more he looked into her face and he liked it. He felt empowered and soon found himself staring too long at her.

Miles turned away, embarrassed and rubbing his arm. He couldn't get swept up. Cream meant to enter that machine no matter what and he had to resist her influence. He had to be logical, carefully consider everything before acting. _Is it possible though?_ "Let's take the night off," he said. She raised an eyebrow. "I need time to figure out a better design. That's all. We can experiment more tomorrow."

"Fine," she said. "What do you want to do then?"

* * *

Vector sat against a tree as the shadows grew long until he was swallowed by the dark. He gazed up at the tall castle gate, nearly falling asleep, then slapped himself awake. He had to be alert for any change, any sign of Cream. Every day, when he finished the scant work the agency received, he returned here, pondering and puzzling how to scale the wall and make it into the castle. All he had to show for his efforts were more bruises and a dislocated shoulder he had had to pop back into place.

As he sat, a loud _creak!_ echoed in the empty night. He leaned to the side. The castle doors were opening! He jumped to his feet and ran for the gate.

And two pairs of arms yanked him back into the grass. "Have you forgotten?" Espio said, pointing to the ballistae atop the gate.

He whirled around, face-to-face with his partners. "What are you two doing here?"

"We could say the same for you."

"Sneaking off all the time," Charmy said. "So this is where you've been?"

"Yes," he said, brushing himself off and yawning.

"Look," Espio pulled him aside, "I know why you're running yourself ragged doing this."

Vector pursued his lips. "I care about Cream and Vanilla."

"I know," he said, leaving the further reason floating in the air. "But you can't go on like this."

"Guys!" Charmy said, interrupting them. "Someone's coming out of the castle!"

The castle! Vector almost forgot. He quickly scaled the nearest tree to a branch overlooking the wall. Espio found one of his own and Charmy floated between them. There, walking along a circuitous path through the grounds and traps, was Cream alongside a hideous, scraggly beast in a cloak of some kind.

"So there _is _a monster," Espio said. "Interesting."

"Guys, we can rescue her now," Charmy said. He cupped his hands to his mouth. "Cr—!" Vector grabbed him and pulled his face to his chest, hushing him.

"If they know we're here, who knows what the beast will do to her. Or us," he said. He set the bee in front of him and peered out at the pair. They continued along their path, side by side, at a leisurely pace, almost like friends. Talking and at peace.

"Not as big as I thought he would be," Espio said.

"Yeah," Charmy agreed and threw his arms wide. "I thought he'd have huge fangs and be covered in blood."

Vector couldn't see them clearly from his position. He turned Charmy around. "Go out there and listen in. Find out what you can, then come back and tell us everything. Got it?"

"Roger," Charmy saluted and rose.

"And don't let them spot you!"

As Charmy took off, Espio sat back, rubbing his chin. "Seems quite tame for a monster."

* * *

"Watch your step," Miles said, pulling Cream to the side. "That's one of my nastier mines."

"What does it do?" she asked.

"Sprays a muck-like substance in the target's eyes. Doesn't come off for hours."

She huddled closer to him, stepping only where he did. "Why so many traps?"

"The ballistae at the gate are for wolves," he said. "Most of the traps here are for thieves and to keep people away. I'd rather not let my presence be known. Plus, it's fun seeing what I could make. Like that," he nodded at a spigot high on the wall. "That's a bad shock for anyone." He looked around at the ground and rubbed his chin, then knelt and traced the dirt, murmuring. "Some of these have been set off."

"None of these are lethal, I hope?"

"No, not at all," he said. "I would never do that." The surprise must've shown on her face, for he tilted his head. "What?"

"Nothing," she said. "Just taking it in." She enjoyed the full moon in the sky and its children twinkling all around it. "What did you want to show me?"

"It's just around here," he said. They continued to the other side of the castle where they entered a spectacular garden, glistening in the moonlight. Ferns of a snowy green shaded the ground, trimmed hedges sprang up in various designs, purple-pink trees that were better than the changing colors of fall danced to the breeze's beat, and the flowers— oh, the flower bushes and bundles of flowers were a sight to behold! Colors and hues of all kinds, sometimes sharing the same petals! Reds, blues, yellows, greens, whites, blacks, blue-black, purple-yellow, and more.

"I had some help from my servants," he said. "Ignore the ones in the back. Those were my first attempts to arrange them." She chuckled at the indicated bunched up flowers, a mixture of reds and oranges, laid out in no particular pattern and with no clue about floral arrangement. Behind it was a hedge that seemed to be an animal of some kind, but was so mangled, it was beyond recognition.

She squatted by one bush, sniffing the roses and fingering their black and white petals. "Where did these come from?"

"I made them," he said, taking a seat on a stone bench near a tree. "Well, cultured them. Made some new colors. I have a little downtime now and then."

"And you grow flowers?"

"I need the break from the Chaos Emerald and traps. And I tinker with whatever I feel like. I'm really proud of these ones." He plucked a tulip from one row with pink outsides and blue creeping up the insides. "Was really hard to get the color right. Amy was particularly fond of these. I think you can guess why." She gave him a blank stare. "Oh, right. You see they were—_are_, uh," he handed her the tulip. "Nevermind."

She twirled the flower and sat beside him. "It's really beautiful out here."

"Thanks." He drummed his legs as she sniffed the flower. She plucked a sunflower from a nearby patch and an orange rose, then a bit of vine from them. She turned her back to Miles, fashioning and tying them together until she had a simple circlet and presented it to him. "A future king should have a crown," she said.

He bowed his head, letting her place it on top. "And I shall survey my domain of daisies and buttercups," he spread his arms out at the garden. They laughed and he removed the crown, admiring it. "This is really good."

"Thanks. I used to make them for my mom and Cheese when I was little," she said. "We had a patch of dandelions, the ones you blow, near our house that sprouted every spring. I would gather them up and try to make crowns for them. But Cheese always flew around, blowing his all away."

"Seems like he never sits still. About like someone else I know." He smiled and fingered the crown, spinning it round and round as they sat in silence.

"It must be nice living here, getting to see this every day," Cream said, kicking her legs.

"You know, you're still welcome to stay." She looked up. "I mean, you could stay on as my assistant. Or you seem to know more than me about flower arrangement. I could use a decorator."

"What about my mom?" she asked.

"She could come too. I have plenty of room."

"You really mean it?" Living in a castle? It was like a fantasy.

"Sure, why not?" he said, laying his hand over hers. "I like you- er, _I'd_ like you to stay. I want you to. What do you say?"

He was serious. Surprisingly, the idea sounded nice and as she watched his nervous gestures that begged for a quick answer, she found living in the castle with him appealed to her. He was attractive. _It's attractive_, she corrected herself. _Not to say he isn't too._ Except he was a beast. _So?_

She was getting off track and returned to the matter at was too good to be true, but she nodded her head enthusiastically. He burst into a wide smile and squeezed her hand. "Really?"

"Yes," she said. Working alongside him and living together with the prince and her mom. She liked it. "After the Love Harness turns everyone back to normal, I'll stay."

A flash of worry flickered across his face and was gone before she could be certain it was ever there or the moonlight playing tricks with the tree leaves' shadows. He inhaled deeply and shook her hand once. "Good." Then he stood and offered her arm. She took it and they strolled back to the castle doors.

* * *

Charmy reported everything he overhead to Vector and Espio and neither could believe it. "I'm telling you, she wanted to stay!" Charmy said again. "I heard it with my own ears!"

"And I'm telling you that can't possibly be right! You must've misheard!" Vector said.

"She seemed happy about it," Charmy said.

"Well," he sputtered for any reason to latch onto, "he's probably brainwashing her! Yeah, that's it! Brainwashing! Abusing her until she _thinks_ she wants to stay!"

"She wasn't hurt," Charmy said.

"He could've covered up any damage," Vector said. "He's probably starving her to death. Or worse!"

Espio cleared his throat. "And why would he cover up any damage if he doesn't know anybody else is here? Who is he hiding it from? Better yet, why bring her out to begin with?"

"I, uh," Vector had no response. "Look, he tortured Vanilla."

"He kept her in a cell. I don't recall her being hurt," Espio said. Vector snorted and he added, "At the same time, I don't believe we have the whole story. All we can tell for now is that Cream seems happy and she's not in any immediate danger."

"That we can see," Vector muttered.

"Therefore, we should probably compare notes with Robotnik." The other two shivered and frowned in disgust. "I don't like it either, but maybe he's found something out."

"I don't trust him," Charmy said.

"We don't have to show him all our cards," Espio said. "We'll feel him out. See what he knows and if he's still got Cream's best interest at heart."

Vector didn't like the idea of visiting Robotnik's office. He had been there more than enough times in his life. But for Cream? "Fine, fine. Let's hurry back to town. Maybe we can catch him before he goes to bed."

**A/N:** Pen, I mean it. Take it down.

**Pen:** I will do whatever I want.

Then no internet for a- Oh, hello! Done already! Well, uh, hope you enjoyed the story so far! Please let us know what you think of it and thank you for reading.

**Pen:** And support my .

?!

**Sword:** I will!

No, don't!


	10. Chapter 10: Fun and Games

**A/N:** Oh, hello. I'll make this short since I'm having to refund everyone from Pen's Kickstarter. And . *looks at empty bank account* So, let's get to it then. Tails, Cream, and all related characters belong to Sega. Snively belongs to Archie. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney and Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. Sword, Pen, and the story belong to me and the story was requested by soul96961. Thank you to EchidnaPower, Cass Zizy, TailsLovesCream, DaddlerTheDalek, kingjohnson424, alienlover64, and Android Armada. Please enjoy.

**Sword:** Hey! Did you hear about Pen's new crowdfunding project?

*lays down in the fetal position and cries*

**Sword:** Wow, touchy.

**Chapter 10- Fun and Games**

Robotnik smiled. A complete and utterly satisfied smile, a kind he rarely had the pleasure to enjoy often. But he savored the pride welling in his chest and the inner peace as he admired his creations. Sitting on the racks before him, fresh from their building, were five new drones, each calibrated to the specifications taken from the downed drone. And each equipped with new weapons designed from the drone's technology.

He caressed a jutting barrel from one of the drones, imagining the deadly laser blasting anything apart. True, there was a heating problem he couldn't quite fix, but that could wait for a future revision. They would do for now. Already, he could cry at their sleek black beauty, the power lying dormant, the perfection of their inner machinery.

He grabbed one of the drone controls and pressed a few buttons, watching them rise in the air. Then he targeted one of his workbenches. A drone hovered forward, its barrel charging red hot. Then it unleashed a devastating blast, vaporizing most of the table and leaving behind the wobbly ends.

A tear pricked Robotnik's eye. _King Robotnik._ It was within reach.

"Sir!" Snively shattered the peace and stampeded down the stairs. "Sir! It's the Chaotix. They're here."

Robotnik growled and looked at a clock on the wall. "Why are they here so late?"

"They want to speak to you about Cream. They say it's important."

He had almost forgotten the brat for the past few days. Returning his drones to their racks, he followed Snively upstairs to his office, where the Chaotix sat waiting.

Putting on his best face, Robotnik sat across from them. "Gentlemen, what seems to the trouble?"

"It's about Cream," Vector said. "She's, uh," he glanced at the other two and covered his snout, speaking between his fingers. "We saw her outside the castle."

"The castle? You mean tonight?" Robotnik asked. They nodded. "Was she hurt? What was she doing?"

"She was fine," Vector said. "She was just in the castle garden."

"Could you get to her at all?"

"No," Vector said. "We didn't think it would be good to give ourselves away."

"Smart," Robotnik said. "Very smart. No telling what menace is lurking in the dark." Vector's chest swelled a bit. Robotnik laughed to himself how easily manipulated Vector was. "This is great news, gentlemen. Fantastic, even. We know that she is very much alive and well then. We must forge ahead with our rescue."

"It should be easier now," Vector said.

"How do you mean?"

Espio cleared his throat. "She's outside the castle. Whatever is holding her there is now letting her come out. We'll just wait for an opportunity when she's outside and rescue her then. No need to even enter the castle."

Robotnik kept his eyebrows even and his teeth fixed, and was thankful for his dark glasses to hide his bulging eyeballs. He looked to each of them in turn, all expecting a response. He folded his hands. "Yes, we can rescue her from the grounds, but may I point out that there is still something dangerous _within_ the castle? It has already taken two people hostage. As mayor, I cannot allow anyone under my charge to come to harm."

"But Vanilla and Cream entered the castle," Espio said. "As long as people stay away from it, perhaps no harm will come to them."

"Are you willing to take that chance?" Robotnik asked.

"We'll take more of a chance rattling the hornet's nest," Vector said. "Might make whatever it is attack the village."

"It has already been rattled." He ground his teeth under his jaw until they hurt. He would _not_ allow these simpletons to take away his kingdom. Not like this. Not because of some insignificant little girl!

He squeezed his hands together, setting them on the table to prevent them from shaking, and calmed down. "However, I do see your point. Yet allow me to show you something. Snively," he snapped his fingers, "bring up the drone."

A few minutes later, Snively and two robot guards hefted up the downed drone and dumped it on the floor. "We found this flying over Vanilla's cabin less than a week ago. One of my drones that I've been using to spy on the castle picked it up. It's far more advanced than my creations, as you can see." Charmy rooted around in the machine's guts and pulled out a camera lens.

Then Robotnik opened a drawer and pulled out some of the photographs he had taken of the drone over the cabin and slid them to Vector. "Whatever is in that castle is watching her. I don't know why, but I'd be very concerned."

Vector gripped one photo of Vanilla tight, his whole body trembling, while Espio looked over the others. "Here is what I propose," Robotnik said. "First and foremost, we rescue Cream as soon as possible. That goes without saying. I have drones standing by, but I would like to create more for any complications that may occur." No argument from them there. "Then, once she is safe and sound, we, the town, and my drones will search the castle carefully. We can't afford to let whatever is in there terrorize our village any longer."

"What if whatever is in there can be reasoned with?" Espio asked.

Robotnik glared daggers at him, but offered a kind smile. "If we can find a peaceful path, all the better." His words were strained, much like his curled toes. "But again, this entity in the castle has drawn first blood with no provocation. We can't assume it will want to talk."

Charmy flung a bit of metal onto Vector's head, waking him from his building fear and anger. "What?" he asked, looking around.

Espio took the lead and set the pictures down. "It's a sound plan," he said, helping Vector stand and snatching Charmy to his side. "Let us know when you're ready."

"I will," Robotnik said. "Have a good evening." Once they were gone, he ripped off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, stretched his tight jaw, and straightened his fingers flat on the desk. "Pick that trash up," he ordered his guards. They carried the broken drone out as Snively stayed by his side.

"You handled that well, sir," he said.

"Not well enough." He tapped his desk. That chameleon wasn't convinced and would probably sway the others to his thinking. "Double production of the drones and more guards," he said.

"Sir, we're already running all day. If we run any more, the smoke will cover the whole village."

Robotnik leaned in to him. "We'll be living in a castle soon, you ninny. And if the people don't like it, they can move their homes outside the castle."

Snively grimaced and flattened his hair in vain. "Also, the machines are also in danger of overheating as it is."

"Do we not have a factory downstairs?" He waited until Snively hung his head. "Then build more."

* * *

Charmy sat on a desk, watching Vector pace a line in the floor, gesturing his hands wildly. All the while, Espio followed him, arms crossed, eyes closed, turning when he turned.

"We have to get in there!" Vector said. "You saw that picture! That beast is spying on Vanilla! He's planning to come kidnap her again! We need to leave now!" Despite that, he kept pacing.

"I saw _a_ picture of Vanilla. There was nothing to indicate where it came from," Espio said, talking to him like a parent calming a child. "It could be from one of Robotnik's drones."

"Why? What would be the point?"

"To get you worked up and on his side?" Vector slowed his stride and jerked his arms, deep in thought. "For all we know, the drone could have even come from Cream. With all the traps on the grounds, maybe she found this thing and tried to fly it home. Tryied to signal us, let us know she's fine, or ask for help. Who knows?"

Vector finally came to a halt and Espio opened his eyes. "All I know is I don't trust Robotnik any more than I did before we visited him. He certainly doesn't have Cream's best interests at heart." Vector looked over his shoulder at him. "Call it a hunch."

Hands on his hips, Vector nodded. "Yeah, you're right. But what does he want then?"

"Well, let's recap," he said. "He seemed agitated that Cream would be easy to rescue." Espio leaned against a battered wall. "In fact, the idea of not going after the beast made him do the whole show with the drone."

"But why would he go after the beast?" Vector asked.

"Certainly not because he cares about everyone's well-being."

"Maybe he hates large animals?"

"Does that mean he hates himself?" Charmy asked. Vector and him laughed.

"Good one."

Espio groaned. "Focus you two. Why would Robotnik want to go after this beast so bad?"

Charmy flopped out on the desk spread-eagled, already used to being in bed at this late hour. "I don't know," he whined. "Maybe he's jealous the beast gets a castle? He's so fat, he probably need all the room he can get."

Vector shook his head, but Espio perked up, waving a finger. "No, wait. That makes sense."

Charmy sat up. "That he's fat? Duh."

"No. Quiet or go to bed." Espio took his turn pacing in Vector's line. "Robotnik started getting upset when we mentioned we could rescue Cream."

"Right, outside of the castle," Vector said. He caught Espio's knowing look and it started to dawn on him. As the pieces connected, he stood, renewed, and walked in a circle around Espio. "He wanted Cream to be in the castle, so he could go in, kill the beast, and take it for himself."

"And why?"

"Uh," Vector snapped his fingers, "uh, owning a castle? No!" he pointed at Espio. "Jewels! Castles have royalty! Royalty have jewels! And treasure!"

"So he would be rich and in possession of a castle, subjects, and authority," Espio said. "Which makes him?" He gave them the chance to say it before he spelled it out. "A king."

It made sense to Vector. Every piece slid into place, but a dark cloud loomed over his thoughts. "We can't prove it though," he said.

"Correct. This is mere speculation. There could be some chance Robotnik is telling the truth. But my money's on he isn't."

"So what do we do?" Charmy asked, laying back down. His eyes drifted shut, ready for a snooze.

Espio lowered his voice and pulled Vector aside. "We need to find some evidence. Something to prove this. Otherwise, Robotnik will have the whole town convinced that this beast needs to die. Then he'll be more powerful than he is now."

"Right," Vector said. "We need to sneak into his factory somehow." He yawned. "First thing tomorrow, we look for a way in."

The trio retired to bed. As Vector settled on his lumpy mattress, he couldn't shake Robotnik out of his mind. The factory. If Vector had a nickel for every gruesome rumor about the experiments Robotnik did in his workshop and the things he built in his factory, they could retire. But they had already gone this far. He pulled his old blanket up higher and rolled around for a while, anxious, nervous, and jittery, before falling asleep.

* * *

Cream wiped the sweat from her brow and stood back, admiring hers and Miles' work. They had more than made up for taking off last night by working twice as hard tonight. The Love Harness was finally finished, in all its crude, cobbled together glory. Miles ran a quick test, checking that the machine would turn on, and gave her a thumbs up. "Good job."

"You too." She plopped onto a stool, swinging the hammer between her legs. "What now?"

"Now, I still need to figure out an adjustment," he said, flipping his wrench in circles. She tried to copy him and dropped her hammer. He chuckled and walked around the glass container. He had shed his coat at some point during their work and tied it around his waist. His tails kept lifting the coat off his backside, giving Cream a full view and she couldn't fight her eyes trailing down now and then to the strong legs, or his well-defined, but hairy back, both framing his taut—

Miles knocked on the glass, shocking her out of staring, and turned around, beaming. "But yeah, it's really good."

"Great," she said, hopping off the stool and fumbling to put her hammer back into the box with the other tools. "I'll, uh, go wash up for breakfast," she said, powerwalking up the stairs. _And maybe jump into a cold bath._

After breakfast, neither really felt like sleeping. "Going to work on some new designs?" Cream asked him.

"I would," he said, "if I had any to work on." He crossed his hands to his lips. "I've thought about it long and hard, but nothing yet."

She dabbed her mouth with a napkin and rose. "Maybe you need to take your mind off it. The answer will come to you."

"What do you suggest?"

"Fresh air, reading, or," she clapped her hands, "how about a game?"

"A game?" Cheese flew in at the mention of a game and cheered.

"Yes, don't you like games?"

He shrugged. "I do. I just haven't played any in a long time."

"What's your favorite?"

He pondered for a moment and then his eyes lit up. "How about a book hunt?"

Cream looked at Cheese. "A book hunt?"

Before she and her chao knew it, she was in the library, listening to him explain the rules. "We each describe something about a book, like a main character or what it contains, and whoever finds a book like it wins. And then that person names a book."

"Okay, sounds simple enough," she said.

"Alright, spread out." They each took a different corner of the library. "Go ahead!"

"Hm, let's see." She held her hands behind her back, scanning the rows, and called out, "How about a story about a princess and a dragon?" Then she dashed forward, thumbing through the rows. A few minutes passed before she found a title she recognized. "Found it! _True Love's Kiss_!"

"One to you," he said from the middle of the library. "Go again!"

"A thief searching for treasure!" Again, they raced through the rows, at one point, bumping into each other.

"Whoops, sorry," he said.

"I'm fine," she said, and it only pushed them to run faster. Finally, Miles shouted, "Got _The Tiger's Treasure_ over here!"

"Your turn," she said. This was more fun than she imagined.

"How about a book about the workings of the brain?"

She hummed to herself, nibbling on her fingertips and searching the books. Nothing stuck out to her.

"Got _Mind the Matter_!" he shouted almost instantly. "Next one: a book about the advantages of nails over bolts!"

"Uh," she started, tracing the spines, pulling out one at random and flipping through it. No good.

"Yes! _Nuts to Bolts!_" he said, walking around the corner. "What do you got?"

She read the red jacket. "_Hero and Maid_? Never heard of it." She put it back. "I get the feeling you might know some of these subjects too well."

He scratched his nose, hiding a sheepish grin. "Maybe. Okay, what do you feel like doing?"

Cream gave Cheese a knowing look. "How about hide and seek? It would be perfect in such a big castle."

"Alright." He took the first count and leaned against a bookcase, covering his eyes and slowly counting to one hundred. Cheese and Cream ran to the foyer and split off. She bounded up the West Tower and to a sparse storage room with a small window. She hid behind the few boxes in the room and all too soon heard Miles racing through the halls.

He climbed the stairs outside, sniffing deep, and she caught on to what he was doing. He opened the door, peering in and stalking on all fours like a wolf. He kicked the door shut behind him. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," he teased.

Then he pounced over the boxes and onto her, holding her flat. "Gotcha!"

"No fair," she laughed, struggling underneath him. "You can't follow my scent!"

"Never said anything about that." He stuck out his tongue and they slowly settled down.

It was only then that Cream realized how close his tongue was to her mouth, how far his head leaned in, and his body pressing against hers. Heat rose to her cheeks, matching his, and for a few long seconds, neither moved or knew what to do. The sunlight filtered through the window, the dust particles like sparkles that settled on his golden fur that now seemed more like that of a friendly forest animal than any dangerous beast.

And to Miles? The light highlighted her chocolate eyes, shiny lips, and delicate form, like an angelic glow that awed and inspired him. He knew it rude to stare, but felt like if he looked away, he would forever regret it.

A stray cloud momentarily blocked the sun, breaking the spell and throwing Miles off her. He scrambled to his feet and helped her up. "Uh, sorry."

"No, I should've—"

"It's just—"

"Got caught up—"

They stopped and turned to the side, shy smiles and only stealing glances at one another. Miles cleared his throat. "Well, maybe we should go search for Cheese."

"Good idea," she said, pulling on the door. But she was greeted by a sheet of metal. "What's this?"

"Oh, no," he said, running his hand across it. "Some of these rooms have a built-in security system. You know, to keep thieves and nosy people out." He sighed. "Must've forgotten about this one. I guess I tripped it somehow when I came in."

"Can we get out this way?"

"Not unless someone opens the door from the outside."

She pointed at the window. "How about that?"

"No, it'll be electrified," he said.

"Why not metal for that too?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want to trap them in the dark." He sat down against the door. "We'll just have to wait until someone passes by." She sat down beside him. "Feel like doing anything?"

She rubbed her eyes, exhaustion catching up to her. "Yeah, sleeping," she said.

He leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "Sounds good to me."

Before she knew it, she was out like a light and nuzzled into the crook of his arm. His head drooped onto hers in a deep sleep.

* * *

Outside the storage room, Sonic wore a smug expression and Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Just don't abuse this or they'll wise up to it," he said, clomping down the stairs.

"It was Amy's idea too," he said, following him. Sonic took one last glance at the door and chuckled. "It'll be good for them."

"Yeah," Knuckles said. "Still, I wish I knew what was going on. Ever since he put that extra lock and trap on his study door a few days ago—"

"And moved the journals," Sonic added. "I know. But he seems to have cheered up from whatever was bugging him earlier. Tails always seems to be better with Cream around." Knuckles nodded in agreement. "And hey," he nudged him, "maybe this could lead to something for turning us back to our old selves, eh? You know what they say about spending quality time together to get close to people."

"Speaking of, aren't you overdue for some with Amy?" Knuckles asked.

"Aren't you too for your girlfriend?" he asked, waggling where his eyebrows would be.

Knuckles snorted. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure," he said, dragging out the word and making kissing noises now and again.

**A/N:**

**Sword:** And done! Whew! That was a lot!

**Pen:** Where's the author?

**Sword:** About like you were a few chapters ago. Only more crying.

*rocking in fetal position and dry heaving*

**Pen:** Huh, guess he's not interested in my crowdfunding to raise money for his bank account.

**Sword:** Guess not. Oh, well. Thank you for reading, peoples! And please let us know what you think of the story so far! Thankoo! Love you all!


	11. Chapter 11: A Lot of Firepower

**A/N:** Hello, everyone. Well, that was a nice little break.

**Sword:** Now, back to this story!

As always, Tails, Cream, and all related material belong to Sega. Snively belongs to Archie. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney and Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. Sword, Pen, and the story belong to me and the story was requested by soul96961. Thank you to EchidnaPower, TailesLovesCream, DaddlerTheDalek, Lilly the Omega Wolf, and the guest review for their reviews.

**Pen:** I'm going to check my .

**Sword:** What for?

**Pen:** To buy…certain things.

**Sword:** Ooo, sounds ominous! I need to know! I'll find out what he's up to and tell you peoples what it is after the story! Enjoy!

I better come with you.

**Chapter 11- A Lot of Firepower**

The Chaotix staked out Robotnik's office for a few days round-the-clock, swapping between shifts while the others would check the castle for any sign of Cream. Rarely did Robotnik leave the office and when he did, Snively was left in charge. And always, the smog chugged out through the chimneys, soon coating all the rooftops in a thin layer of smoke.

Robotnik had assured the people there was nothing to worry about. "We've started a new recycling system in here," he said. "Had to work out some of the kinks in the furnaces, but everything is fine. The smoke should clear soon enough and it's not harmful."

_Right_, Vector thought from behind the barrels in the alleyway with a perfect view of the office. He yawned, then hacked up ash in his throat. He beat his chest, spitting what he could on the ground.

"Here," Espio appeared behind him with Charmy, and handed him a tall cup of coffee. "Sounds like you could use this."

"Thanks." He gulped it down and peered through the smoke. The morning sun was higher than he realized. "Any luck at the castle?"

"Nope," Charmy said. "Not a peep."

Vector finished off the coffee dregs, swilled the nasty taste around, gargled it to collect the ash, then spat it on the ground. "Same here."

"Go get some rest," Espio said.

No sooner had he said the words, the office doors opened. Out marched Robotnik and Snively in a hurry. The Chaotix hid behind the barrels and the pair swept past them, not acknowledging anyone or anything.

"You're sure?" Robotnik asked. "Another one?"

"Yes," Snively said, then they were down another street and out of earshot.

Vector poked his head out, locked eyes on the door, and beckoned the other two along. "This is our chance!" He raced across the street with them. The smoke was thicker here and he held his breath, not daring to cough.

Pulling a set of lock picks from his glove, Espio went to work on the door as Vector stood guard with Charmy. While the early birds paid them no mind, Vector didn't like being in the open like this. Especially since Robotnik could come back at anytime.

Espio hummed to himself. "Interesting."

"What?" Vector knelt to where the chameleon pointed. A red wire ran along the door's frame. "Some kind of trap?"

"Or an alarm." He looked to Vector, waiting for the go-ahead.

"Do it," he said. "We'll be in and out of here quick anyway."

Now he really hated this situation. As Espio worked, he feared a bell would go off and Robotnik would race back to the scene, guards in tow and shoot them then and there. However, the lock clicked open with no incident and no Robotnik. They stole inside and shut the door quietly.

Thankful to be out of the smog, Vector took in the foyer of a small waiting room and uncomfortable chairs. His eyes trailed the stairs to Robotnik's office, where the door was ajar.

"Where to first? His office?" Charmy asked.

"I'll check that out," Vector said. He saw another door near the stairs where a burning smell originated from. Likely the source of the smoke. "You two check down there. Meet back in five minutes. And be careful."

Vector hustled to the office and ransacked the desk drawers, flipping through papers and documents. Most of it was technical data that he didn't understand. A few drawers were locked and he searched for a hidden key, uprooting potted plants and feeling around the fireplace. No luck.

Charmy flew into the room, waving his hand. "You've got to see this," he said.

Following him downstairs and through the now open door at the bottom, they entered a basement factory and workshop. Vector had been right. The smell definitely came from here. Large, noisy machines and great heated furnaces full of orange coals belched clouds through pipes running into the ceiling. Smelted objects of all kinds rolled out of the furnaces and onto moving platforms into the machines, where they were welded together.

However, Charmy ignored all that and pointed out where Espio stood. In front of him was a five-by-five rack, holding a full load of drones similar to the one Robotnik had shot down.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Espio said.

Vector stood beside him and noted the weapon barrels attached to each drone. "This seems like an awful lot of firepower for a rescue."

"Exactly," Espio said. He ran a finger along a drone's barrel. The drone suddenly came to life and started to rise. It locked sights on Espio and the barrel heated up.

He spread his feet in a battle stance and pulled three kunai from his glove, readying them between his fingers. The barrel glowed red hot and fired a searing laser at him.

Or where he was. Espio jumped out of the way and flung the kunai at the barrel. They embedded deep and electricity crackled out of it. As soon as it came to life, the drone dropped back on the rack and powered down.

The pair heard a sigh of relief and turned around. Charmy had his finger on a remote's OFF button and a guilty face. "Sorry," he said.

"Like you said," Espio said, still keeping his stance, " 'an awful lot of firepower.' "

"We have to stop this," Vector said. "But for now, we have to get out of here."

"I'd like that," an all too familiar person said. "As soon as you pay for these damages." Robotnik stood at the top of the stairs, adjusting his glasses as two robot guards marched down with guns trained on them. "Or should I add them to your rent? But I have the feeling you can't afford that. No matter."

One robot knocked out Charmy and held him at gunpoint, keeping Vector and Espio from attacking. The other whacked Espio in the back of the head and he went down. Vector curled a shaking fist.

The robot raised its gun, aiming the butt at Vector. "I'm sure we can arrange other forms of payment," Robotnik said. And that was the last thing the crocodile heard.

* * *

"You're a prince," Cream said, holding one of Miles' hands up high and the other on her waist. "You should know how to do this."

"We've never really had any balls," he said, spinning her around by her upper hand like she showed him. He whipped her out across the lab, then snapped her back to him, a little too hard. She bounced into his chest and giggled, and deep inside, his heart fluttered a little.

"You're getting better," she said, taking a seat on a stool.

For the past few days, she had been teaching him a few dance moves after finishing with the new Scout Master he had built for her. In between dance sessions, they strolled the garden and explored the castle, happening upon rooms he had forgot even existed.

The whole situation had been like a wonderful dream, having someone close. As close as Sonic, Amy, or Knuckles, but in a different way. His heartbeat skipped to its own tune and he felt on air with her. Happy and like a normal person instead of a monster.

However, as Cream's eyes trailed to the Love Harness, so did his and reality crashed back down. He still had no clear plan for reducing the risk and was running out of excuses. She had asked him about the machine often at first and he dodged the question. Now, she avoided the subject. Maybe she caught onto the truth.

He couldn't let her die. There had to be _something_ he could do!

As Cream stood, an idea popped in his head. "Hey," he said, pushing her back on the stool. "I have a question."

"What is it?"

He licked his lips. He had to phrase this right. "You're taking a big chance for me doing this—er, for us. All of us in the castle." Miles internally smacked himself. _Focus._ "If it doesn't work out, you know—"

"Hey, I already said I'll take that risk," she said.

"No, no, I know that," he said. "But on the off-chance something goes wrong, would you like to see your mother again? Just in case?"

Her jaw dropped and her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes," he said.

"When?"

"As soon as you want," he straightened up. "Today even. We could make it there by sundown."

She bowed her head in thought or shock. He wasn't sure which, but he prayed that she agreed to it. Much to his relief, she nodded a moment later. "Yes!" Then she threw her arms around his neck, squeezing tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me! Thank you, Tails!"

She stiffened against his body, realizing the mistake. However, he returned the hug, smiling in her neck and warmth radiating through his body. "You're welcome, Cream."

The hug lingered, yet not long enough for him. She hopped off, saying, "I'll go pack some food for us."

"Good idea," he said as she ran out. His heart hammered in his chest and he couldn't shake the beaming expression.

But the Love Harness could.

He stared it down, took a deep breath, and steeled himself. Then he plodded upstairs to prepare a carriage and horses from the stable.

* * *

"At least I can transform your eyesore of an 'office' into something better," Robotnik said, examining the damaged drone. He plucked one of the kunai out and threw it at the Chaotix. It pinged harmlessly off the iron bars of their cell, cut into the wall of the basement. "Maybe a decent inn. Or even a workshop for myself and be above ground for once."

"All this time and you never cared about Cream," Vector said, baring his razor-sharp teeth. "I should've known."

"You're mistaken. I do care about her and all the other townspeople. What kind of leader would I be if I let them get hurt?"

"One without taxpayers," Espio said. "Or subjects to a crown."

Robotnik's glasses flashed. "Very perceptive. Yes, fine."

"You're a monster!" Charmy shouted, kicking the bars and reeling in the air, holding his sore foot.

Robotnik frowned. "All I ask for is some loyalty and you people to do your civic duty. Do you think this town pays for itself?"

"No, and neither does your office," Vector said.

"Are minor indulgences such a crime? I keep the people of this town safe from threats after all. What difference does it make for what reasons I do it?" He pulled the last kunai out and activated two drones. They carried their broken brother to a workbench. "Trust me, a little extra tax for some well-deserved luxuries is nowhere as bad as the inventor in that castle."

"The beast isn't a bad guy!" Charmy said, massaging his toes. "He's really nice and loves Cream!"

Laughing, Robotnik grabbed a pair of pliers. "A beast! Oh, that's a good one. Must be a one convincing trap to fool you three. Then again," he stroked his mustache and studied the trio, "maybe not. I can't wait to see this inventor, whoever he or she is. It will be quite the show."

Vector gripped the bars tight, trying to yank them apart. "And you'll sacrifice Cream's safety? All to get this castle?"

"That brat and her insipid mother should've never gone in there." Robotnik exchanged the pliers for an explorer tool and looked up. "Oh, don't worry. I'll try to save her. But she's not my top priority."

"She doesn't need saving!" Charmy said, attacking the bars again and again toppling down.

"Sir," Snively called from the staircase, "dinner is ready."

"Be right there." Robotnik set his tools aside and returned the hovering drones back to the shelves. "Don't worry," he said to his prisoners. "I won't keep you in here forever. After all, a king needs some good jesters." He laughed and headed up the stairs.

"What do you got?" Vector asked Espio once he was gone.

He knocked on the rock wall. "Solid. Can't fit through the bars either. Could probably work on the lock." He slipped a hidden kunai from his shoe.

"Get to it," Vector said, scanning the cell for any other weakness and the room for anything to help. "We've got to get out of here."

* * *

Vanilla stirred a pot of soup in the fireplace, humming an old song to herself. She went to the kitchen and chopped up some carrots as she gazed out the window at the village below, lighting up as the sun set on the horizon. It was so peaceful. So calm. So…

Quiet.

She glanced into the living room at Cream's chair as if expecting her to be sitting there, offering to help with dinner. She didn't dare acknowledge Cream's bedroom. All she would find in there was a room she straightened, a bed she made, and tears she cried in the pillows. She sniffed, cutting faster and wiping her eyes.

"Ouch." She nicked her finger and stuck it in her mouth, sucking the blood. Turning on the sink, Vanilla washed the cut, then dried it and her eyes with a towel. Her appetite had suddenly disappeared and she left the carrots and soup alone. She simply leaned over the sink, looking up to the stars. _Please keep her safe_, she prayed. _Please, God, wherever she is. _

It was then she noticed the large black shape moving outside down the road. A horse? No, it was too big for one horse. Two horses? And a carriage?

Vanilla rushed outside and the carriage stopped at the edge of the house lights. Someone climbed out and ran to her, throwing herself in Vanilla's arms. "Mom!"

"C-Cream?" Vanilla choked and tears streamed down her face. She squeezed her daughter tight to her chest, burying her face in her shoulder, crying harder than Cream did. A tiny body crashed into Vanilla's cheek, burying itself in her warmth. "Cheese! Both-Both? How-How are you-Where did you-You're here!"

"We are! I missed you so much!" Cream said. Cheese chirped his affection too.

"How did you escape?" Vanilla checked her daughter's face, arms, everywhere for injuries, bruises, even the tiniest scratch. She found none. "How did you get away from that horrid beast?"

"Mom, we were wrong about him. He's really nice. In fact, he brought me here."

"He?"

"Tails." She pointed at the carriage.

But the carriage was gone. The large shape and the two horses were rumbling down the road, leaving Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, and the cottage far behind.

**A/N:** So I hope you all enjoyed the story so far. Sorry it took a little longer to get out.

**Sword:** And I found out what Pen is buying! Something called plastic explosives and floor plans of a house. It looks like mine.

Uh, we should go call some people. All of you out there, thank you for reading and please let us know what you think of the story so far. C'mon, Sword. Let's go talk to some nice cops.

**Sword:** Yay! The fuzz! Bye people!


	12. Chapter 12: Rallying the Town

**A/N:** Hello everyone. Sword's away in protective custody right now and I'm hunkered down in a fort of my own. *adjusts one of the sofa cushions and readies slingshot* Before anybody decides to interrupt this story, let me say that Tails, Cream, and all related material belong to Sega. Snively belongs to Archie. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney and Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. Sword, Pen, and the story belong to me and the story was requested by soul96961.

**Pen:** *knocks on the pillow door* Author. I know you're in there. Tell me where Sword is.

*cowers in a corner* Hope you people enjoy reading this and have more fun than me. S-Stay back, Pen!

**Chapter 12- Rallying the Town**

"Cream! Wait!"

A shrill scream from the center of town cut off Vanilla. Cream skidded around a corner, heading toward the noise, her mother in feeble pursuit. Cream slipped through an alley, leapt over barrels, and stopped short at a gathering crowd outside of the mayor's office.

In the center, under the crowd's lantern lights, a young man held an older woman, fanning her and helping her sit up. "It was horrible!" she said. "This ghastly monster came right at me in a carriage! I thought he was going to kill me!"

"How terrible!" others in the crowd said. Then more voices added to the story.

"I saw him too. Massive beast."

"Arms as big as a tree!"

"He tried to bite me! Look at my hip!"

"That's nothing. My friend says he saw this beast a few days ago and it slashed his brother's stomach open wide!"

Cream pushed aside all the lies and the crowd, trying to near the woman. "Which way did he go?" she shouted. The woman didn't hear her and by then, Vanilla and Cheese had caught up.

"Cream!" Vanilla pulled her back from the crowd. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Mom, it's Tails."

Suddenly, the front door to the mayor's office opened, killing the cacophonous confusion and panic momentarily. Robotnik stepped out, dabbing some broth from his mustache and tossing the used napkin onto Snively's head behind him. The crowd parted for him and he kneeled down to the woman's level. "What happened here?"

"This beast attacked me," she said. "Came flying through town on a carriage."

Cream tore herself from her mother and pushed through the crowd. "That's not true!" Robotnik and the woman looked up in surprise. "Tails wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"You," Robotnik said. "How did you escape the castle?"

Vanilla stepped forth and wrapped a protective pair of arms around Cream. "She showed up tonight in that carriage. How do you know about the castle?"

"The Chaotix asked for my help," he said, standing tall. "We were set to rescue you, but you managed to get away on your own. I'm impressed." He nodded and smiled.

"I didn't get away from anything," Cream said, frowning. "Tails let me go. He brought me back and left me. He doesn't want me to get hurt." She wormed out of Vanilla's arms. "I have to go save him and his servants."

"Woah, woah," Robotnik said, blocking her path. "I think you're a little delirious and don't know what you're saying. This beast or whatever it is kidnapped you and your mother. You're lucky to be alive. This is a dangerous criminal." Murmurs spread throughout the crowd and he turned to address them. "Yes, there is a castle in the woods where a vicious being lives. I kept it secret in the hopes of not causing a panic and handling it quietly, but I'm afraid that backfired."

Helping the attacked woman to her feet and handing her over to her family, he sighed and waved off Snively. "This person kidnapped both Vanilla and Cream, holding the latter hostage until now, long enough to poison her mind. And now he runs rampant through our village, attacking innocent people. I'm sorry. I wanted this done carefully, but I can wait no more. How long before he takes your children for a snack, kills your husbands in the night, imprisons your wives to serve him? How long before this beast destroys our homes and our lives?" He shook his head and his fist, twisting his face in indignant fury, matching the crowd's growing fervor and hate. "I will not allow that to happen Will you?"

Shouts of "No!" resounded throughout the people and Cream's heart fell. _No._

"We can't let his crimes stand! We have to take care of this criminal before he hurts anyone else. Who's with me?"

Men, woman, and older sons and daughters raised their fists high and lanterns higher. Already, pitchforks, knives, axes, torches, and guns were passed out. Anyone that didn't have a traditional weapon made due with makeshift weapons, from tearing a wooden board from a fence and cracking the end to a point to ransacking their homes for pots, pans, and kitchen utensils. They saddled horses to store carts and wagons, loading them with as many people as they could carry, and the leftover single riders surrounded them in a loose circle.

"No! You can't do this!" Cream said, grabbing onto various arms. People shrugged her aside and followed Robotnik, who now had a fleet of drones hovering behind him. "No, please!"

"Don't worry," Robotnik told the people, who shirked from the drones. Snively pulled alongside him in a carriage and he climbed into the passenger seat. "These are my own creations. They only have one target: that monster."

Cream stood in front of the carriage, arms held wide, and Cheese imitated her, straddling her scalp. "No, you've got it all wrong! This is a big misunderstanding! Tails wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"Out of the way!" Robotnik said. One of his horses reared up, its hooves kicking at Cream. Cheese yelped and hid behind her ears. She squeezed her eyes shut, but stood firm, refusing to budge.

"Not until you call off this crowd!" she said. "Tails hasn't done anything wrong."

"Honey," Vanilla knelt beside her. "Please, listen to me—"

"Mom, you've got it wrong. They all do. Trust me. He's not a bad guy. I know he isn't." Vanilla studied her, confused and doubtful. "Please. I know what this looks like and I know what happened. But you have to believe me. He never wanted to hurt anyone. He needs our help."

She opened her mouth, then closed it and gave a small smile. She stood up, looking out over the gung-ho people cradling their weapons. "Listen, I hold no love for this beast. If he had taken only me, I could live with that, but he has kept my daughter from me for all this time." Cream's stomach tied itself around her spine. "However, she came back in the carriage the beast drove. I can only assume that he brought her back. My daughter is not crazy," she said to Robotnik. "She's in her right mind, so if she says he means no harm, then I believe her."

A small piece of weight lifted from Cream's shoulders, her stomach uncurled, and she hugged her mother. Vanilla returned it, resting her head on her daughter's.

"This is pointless," Robotnik said, cutting them short. "They're both delusional, suffering from their imprisonment. And if they're not with us, they're against us."

"This way," Cream said, pulling her mother along. But several drones blocked their path.

"We can't have them going off to warn the criminal!" Robotnik said. "Put them in my house!"

Several pairs of hands grabbed the women and Chao and threw them into Robotnik's house, locking the door behind them. Cream ran to it and pulled on the handle. "Let us out!"

Robotnik rose a torch high over the crowd. "None of us will be safe until this criminal is brought to justice!" He grabbed the reigns from Snively and booted him off the carriage and into a pile of dirt. Snively flopped over, rubbing his arm and whimpering as he sat up. "Make sure they don't leave," Robotnik told him. He whipped the horses and called out to the people, "To the forest! Follow me!"

Snively muttered several curses under his breath and gingerly touched his long nose. It was sore and bleeding. Just as he thought things couldn't be any worse, lightning cracked across the sky and a sound like one of Robotnik's machines starting up raced toward him. He ran to the office's front door and took shelter under the jutting roof as rain poured down.

Snively sat against the door, his feet huddled to his chest and rubbed his arms. _Thump, thump!_ He looked to the door.

"Please, let us out!" Cream said. He snorted and wiped his nose. "Please, whoever's out there!"

"I can't," he said, his voice stuffy from the blood. "If my uncle finds out, he'll kill me."

"Robotnik will kill Tails and he didn't do anything wrong," Cream said.

Sneezing and shaking his head, Snively stayed put. "You sound cold. Why don't you at least open the door and let us offer you a blanket?" Vanilla asked.

"And then you jump me. Nice try," he said. He sneezed again, blowing blood into his hands. He grumbled, miserable and hating his uncle with a passion. He rued every being related to that man.

A scuffling noise caught his ears and he saw a handkerchief being pushed under the door. He took it and wiped his nose and hands. "Thanks," he said.

"We're not going to attack you," Cream said. "We just want to save Tails and everyone else in the castle."

"There are others?"

"Yes, Tails is a prince with many servants. He's under some sort of curse. It's a long story, but we need to help them."

His resolve wavered and he folded the handkerchief. "My uncle only wants the castle. He won't harm the others if they stay out of his way."

"They'll defend the prince," she said. "They care a lot about him. And if your uncle means to kill him for the people, what do you think he'll do to the servants?"

Robotnik would kill the beast for the people. That much was true. Snively tried to rationalize somehow that his uncle wouldn't turn the entire ordeal into a slaughter, but he knew better. Servants and normal people were nothing but ants under Robotnik's feet toward his own betterment. He had seen that greedy gleam worsen these past days in Robotnik's eyes, just as he had tonight before his uncle left, and it made Snively question this past week if he chose the right side. He shivered hard, at the thought of the battle and the horrible weather. Taking down a criminal was one thing, but killing innocents en masse? He didn't want any part of that, royal treasure or not. "Alright, alright. You're right. But what can you do?"

"We can warn Tails and the others," she said.

"How? The villagers took their horses."

"We have one at home."

"You wouldn't get there in time," he said. "Even if you knew the best route."

"What if we went a different way?"

"Like what? The only way would be to fly."

"Is there any kind of flying machine around here?" Cream asked.

"No, he took the drones and—" Snively broke off. "Wait. There is _something_."

* * *

"I think I almost got it," Espio said, twisting the kunai harder. It slipped from his hand and clattered to the ground. Charmy groaned and fell back and Vector beat his head on the bars. "So close that time."

The door at the top of the stairs opened and a few people trundled down. "Cream!" Vector said, grabbing the bars. The other two jumped to their feet, hardly able to believe their eyes.

"Vector?" Vanilla asked. "Why are you in here?"

"Ask him!" he said, pointing at Snively, who huddled in a blanket.

"Sorry," he said. He took a set of keys off the wall and handed them to Vanilla. She unlocked the door while Snively led Cream to the rack with the broken drone and another one beside it.

"The Scout Master!" Cream said, running her hands on the second drone. "So this is where it's been!"

Once Vanilla let the Chaotix out, Vector hugged Vanilla, then embarrassed, pried himself off and coughed. "Uh, thanks. What's going on out there?"

She explained the situation with Robotnik while Cream and Snively carried the Scout Master and larger drone to the workshop bench, clearing it of any debris. Cheese handed Cream a hammer and screwdriver, and she undid the screws, dug the hammer claws into the Scout Master and the drone, and started transferring parts over to the drone and tinkering with it.

"So what's the plan?" Vector asked when Vanilla finished.

"Cream is going to rebuild the drone and use that to fly ahead to the castle," she said.

"What about the rain?"

"That's why I'm adding lights to it," Cream said, slapping a pair of bulbs onto the front of the shell.

"Uh, where did you learn all this?" Charmy asked, hovering beside her.

"Books," she said, hammering the shell back together and screwing it tight. "And a good teacher."

"You can't go. You just got out of there," Vector said.

She waved a threatening screwdriver at him and the other detectives and growled. "I'm not letting Tails die, so you can just forget about me not going, got it?"

They looked to Vanilla, who shrugged and seemed amused. "There's no changing her mind."

The three nodded and Cream softened a little. "Sorry, a bit stressed."

"No kidding," Charmy said under his breath.

"Well, you're not going alone," Vector said. "We're going with you."

"Thank you," she said, opening the drone's underside and grabbing a discarded switch nearby.

"Problem is that I doubt this can hold all of us," Espio said.

"We have a horse back at the cabin," Vanilla said. "We could take that."

"The weapon on it is broke as well."

"Don't need it," Cream said. "It just needs to get us there."

Vector grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

Cream added the finishing touches to the drone and turned it on. Its lights shone bright and it lifted into the air, waiting for her command. Cream slid a panel open on the bottom, flipping the switches she added to it, and the drone moved forward and back, up and down, side to side.

"Perfect," she said. She grabbed a broken gear belt from near the machines and tied it in a sling around the weapon barrel. Then she sat in it, testing her weight, and it held. "Who's coming with me?"

"I will," Vector said.

"I'll fly by you guys," Charmy said.

"We'll take the horse," Vanilla said, sweeping a hand at Espio. Before anyone could open their mouths, she cast a hard pair of eyes at them that rivaled her daughter's, daring any of them to argue.

"What about you?" Vector asked Snively, who had retreated to sit in a corner with his blanket.

"Me?" he asked, surprised.

"We could use all the help we can get," Vanilla said.

Sniffling and honking into the blanket, Snively shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "I-I can't. I've already gone against Robotnik enough."

"We understand," Cream said as Vector climbed on top of the drone. He lashed belts from his wrists to the drone's gun and gripped the shell it for all his worth. "And thank you." She directed the drone up the stairs and the rest followed.

Snively's face drooped and he waved. "Good luck." As the door shut, he pulled the blanket tighter around himself. "You'll need it." Unable to take his eyes off the stairs, he quietly moaned to himself and rocked on his chair.

**A/N:** Oh, done already? I hope you people liked it-agh! *pulls down bucket helmet*

**Pen:** *tears pillows and blankets off of the fort* Where is she?

You'll never find out! *shoots marbles at him*

**Pen:** We'll see about that! *kicks over the rest of the fort*

Retreat! Oh, all you people, thank you for reading the story! We hope you're enjoying it so far!

**Pen:** No, we don't!

Please let us know what you think of it! Wagh! Pen, put down that fireplace poker! And that fireplace!


	13. Chapter 13: Repelling the Mob

**A/N:**

**Sword:** Quick! To the action! Not much time to spare! Pen is on his way and he's a might bit upset!

**Pen:** A 'might bit'?!

**Sword:** Yeah, you are…Oh.

**Pen:** Yeah.

**Sword:** Gotta go, peeps! Tails, Cream, and all related material belong to Sega. Snively belongs to Archie. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney and Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. Me, Pen, and the story belong to the hopefully-still-alive author and the story was requested by soul96961. Also, thanks to Cass Zizy, EchidnaPower, DaddlerTheDalek, DrawingWordsWritingPictures, TailsLovesCream, Lily The Omega Wolf, Android Armada, kingjohnson424, alienlover64, and the guests for all their reviews! We really appreciate them!

**Pen:** Get back here! Sword!

**Chapter 13- Repelling the Mob**

The rain came down hard and fast the further into the forest Cream and Vector went and Cheese curled under Cream's armpit, hanging on for dear life against the stormy winds. Charmy stayed ahead of them, beating his wings hard against the gusts. But every now and then, he fell back and wrapped his arms around Vector's neck, taking a breather as he choked Vector.

"How much further?" Charmy yelled before another thunderclap.

Cream could hardly see anything. Rain blinded her and she could only just make out the treetops. Where her mother and Espio were, who could say? But just as she futilely tried to get more power from the drone's headlights to cut through the rain, she saw a swarm of fire underneath the tree line. "Robotnik!" she shouted at the pair.

The march appeared to be slow-going thanks to the weather. But as lightning streaked across the sky, it lit up the castle in the distance. They were very close. Which meant Robotnik and the townspeople would be on the castle soon too.

"Hang on!" Cream yelled. She slammed the button to speed up the drone and they took off like a shot, flying past the party below. They were going to beat Robotnik there first. They had to.

_Phwee!_ A laser flew overhead, right between Charmy's wings. He yelped and gripped Vector tighter, cutting off all his air supply. Vector beat his arm, tugging at it. "Charmy! Too tight!" he said, his voice hoarse.

A pair of Robotnik's drones were closing in fast. Cream messed with the controls, forcing the drone to fly for all its worth. But even then, their pursuers were catching up. Cream took the drone low to the treetops, heading straight for the castle.

She swerved out of line of the front gate and over the wall, then jerked back to the other side of the gate. One of the drones flew by the gate and between the ballistae. Instantly, the ballistae cut it down, beating it with rocks until it collapsed on the walkway.

The other drone wised up to the trap and avoided it, going over the wall. "Go down!" Vector said. Cream obeyed and dove their drone until they were a foot off the ground. Vector rolled off the drone's top, holding tight to one belt, and dragged his foot through the dirt.

Immediately, green globs flew through the air toward them. Cream's drone spun out of the way of one shot and it caught the enemy drone in its weapon barrel. The laser heat built up and the barrel exploded, tearing out the bottom of the drone. It fell into the dirt and was showered in more green goo.

"Yeah-hah!" Vector said, raising a victory fist. Then a glob smacked his cheek and he grumbled, tearing it off.

"Uh, guys?" Charmy said, pointing at the incoming front door. Cream pulled the drone back high and to the side at an angle. They all swung around upside down as the drone went out of control. Cream grabbed the underside, hefted herself up higher, and smacked the buttons.

The drone veered toward a closed window. "Hang on!" Cream said. They ducked behind the drone and it crashed through the glass. The drone tumbled onto a staircase, crashed through the railing, and rolled along the foyer's carpet before screeching into a wall. The four passengers sprawled out on the floor as the drone kept trying to break through the wall. Cream hit the stop button and collapsed beside everyone.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Charmy said, bending over and prepared to wretch.

"Me too," Vector agreed, burping and covering his mouth.

Standing up, woozy and off-balance, Cream supported herself on the drone, wobbling this way and that. "We need to-woah- find Tails."

"Cream?" Amy rolled into the foyer and up to her. "You're back! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" Cream hugged her and shook her head.

"Do you see a talking stove?" Vector asked Charmy.

"I see a talking stove."

"Good boy."

"Tails comes back without you and now we got reports of a mob matching this way," Amy said when Cream released her. "Everything's gone crazy."

"I'll say," Charmy said, sitting down.

"Where is everyone?" Cream asked.

"Most of the servants are securing the castle," she said. "Sonic and Knuckles are down in the lab, trying to help Tails, but he…" she trailed off and looked away.

"Amy?" A lump formed in Cream's throat and she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like Amy's expression at all. "What happened to Tails?"

"He," she started and blinked back tears. "He tried to run the experiments by himself. We tried to stop him, but he locked us out and—"

Cream was already off like a shot. She raced down the stairs and burst through the laboratory doors. In the middle of the room, Sonic and Knuckles were leaning over Tails' crumpled body. The Love Harness was fizzling and opposite it was a large Tails-sized imprint in the wall with flecks of rubble beneath it.

Skidding to her knees by Tails' side, she lifted his head. "What happened?" she said, her voice becoming high-pitched. "Is he okay? Is he alive?" She frantically felt for a pulse or any sign of life, but couldn't find one. "No, no, no." She squeezed out tears and pressed her forehead to his, rocking back and forth.

"Cream, he's alive," Sonic said, pointing with his hose.

Tails' eyes flickered open and he groaned. "Wish I wasn't right now. You can't imagine how much this hurts."

"About as much as you leaving me, you jerk," Cream said, choking out a sob and embracing him.

"Ah, ah," he said, shrugging her off. "Sorry. It just hurts. A lot."

"We have to get you out of here," she said. She waved Knuckles and Sonic to him. "Help me with him." Together, she and Sonic pushed Tails up and against Knuckles, who helped the prince lean against him. "We don't have much time."

"Why?" Tails asked.

"There are people from my village coming to kill you and take the castle. They'll be here any minute. We all need to leave."

"Not on my life," he said, stepping forward. He immediately fell against the wall and panted. "I'll be alright. Give me a minute."

"Cream, he can't travel like this," Sonic said. "And we're not giving up the castle without a fight. We'll have this place locked down."

"I'm helping," Tails said, but Sonic pushed him to the floor gently.

"You don't have the strength. We'll handle this."

"I want," he said and then his head lolled to the side.

"Tails!" Cream knelt beside him and shook his shoulder. She listened for a heartbeat and relaxed. He was still alive.

"Probably still dazed. He should be fine," Knuckles said. "I'll send a nurse down here."

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't worry. I've seen him take worse," Sonic said, grinning. "He's tougher than he looks."

As Sonic and Knuckles headed upstairs, she caressed Tails' cheek. He was so peaceful while sleeping and had a child-like expression, sweet and innocent. She leaned in and pecked his cheek. "I'll be back soon. They won't harm you. I promise." Then she joined Sonic and Knuckles up top, and in the nick of time. Outside, she heard the crowd's shouts and clamor. She grabbed a sword from one of the suits of armor lining the halls and held it at the ready, prepared to defend Tails and the castle to the bitter end.

* * *

Vanilla whipped the reigns harder and her horse pulled the cart faster. But the mud and rain was making the road precarious and the sludge threatened to snap the wheels. Puddles splashed into hers and Espio's faces, yet she kept on, screaming, "Hurry!"

All too soon, they saw the crowd pressing close to the castle gates. "Whoa!" Vanilla yanked the reigns and her horse stopped near a bend far from the mob, followed by a muffled _bump_ and an "Ow!"

"Sorry," she said to Espio.

He raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't me."

"Kill the beast and take the castle!" Robotnik shouted from the rear of the crowd. "Onward!"

The villagers marched up to the gates, beating on it and rattling them. The ballistae up top turned their sights on the villagers and unloaded a volley of small pebbles at them. They struck the villagers in the chest and arms, scattering them like roaches.

Robotnik stood in his cart and directed his drones forth. The drones blasted the ballistae into firey explosions, then aimed at the gate. Their lasers sliced through the metal and the doors fell over, allowing the villagers to pour inside.

"We have to go help," Vanilla said, climbing out.

Espio hopped in front of her and stopped her. "You may want to stay back for this part."

As soon as the villagers and drones entered, panels in the walls slid open. Immediately, green goo flew through the air in all different directions, trapping people by the legs or in building globby mounds that swallowed them to their necks.

Others were knocked into the lawn and in the middle of ear-shattering and blinding mine blasts. They stumbled around, dazed and confused, and into the blast zone of more mines. Several villagers passed out. Some were blinded by a black muck and tore at their eyes, screaming and running panicked into the walls.

The drones fared no better. Those that weren't cut down by the goo or disabled by the blasts went over the wall. But they hovered to close to the panels. One by one, they were launched into the surrounding tree trunks and flattened.

A few people and drones tried to escape to the castle walls. But spigots above them turned on full blast, unleashing a waterfall of scalding hot water. The villagers jumped out of the way and into green goo and mines while the drones fizzled and shorted out, collapsing in useless heaps on the grass.

The handful of terrified villagers left standing dropped their weapons and dashed past Robotnik, tearing into the woods and preferring to take their chances with the wolves. Robotnik growled and bared his teeth. "That's enough!" He recalled the remaining ten drones to him and marched on the castle. The drones formed a protective circle around him and fired on the goo launchers, destroying them and the wall panels they hid in.

"Fire!" Robotnik said, pointing at the ground. The lasers tore up grass and dirt and set off more mines that caught no one in their blast. Then they blew apart the spigots, burning holes through the castle walls they were attached to.

"To me!" Robotnik said to the people. Only a few managed to pry themselves out of the goo and hobble after him. Most lay passed out, or trapped in green mounds, or stumbling blindly around, begging for help as they scratched at the muck. One trapped villager fell at Robotnik's cart, grabbing hold. But he pushed the villager off and left him behind.

At the large wooden doors, Robotnik halted and snapped his fingers. "Bring them down." The drones rose up and concentrated their lasers into a single area, ripping through the door. Horrified shouts and cries floated out of the castle.

"We have to get in there," Vanilla said.

Espio nodded and looked to one of the lower holes where a spigot had been. "Follow me." He raced ahead and she hiked up her skirt, trailing right behind him.

* * *

"They'll be through any minute," Cream said, holding her sword high. It was very heavy and she feared if she dropped it an inch, it would fall to the floor and she wouldn't be able to raise it again. Her arms wobbled like jelly and sweat poured down her brow. "Is everyone in position?"

"Yes," Sonic said and doused the last bulb in the foyer.

"I can't believe you don't have anything for the inside."

He shrugged. "We never really expected anyone to get this far. The ballistae take care of most people." Vector and Charmy agreed from her other side.

The laser ripped through the door hinges and handles, cutting the entire frame down to size. Wood chips flew all around her, but she stood her ground a good distance from the door and waited. _Bweez!_ _Whump!_ There went another large section of the door. Cheese stood on her shoulder, whimpering low, yet standing tall and prepared to fight.

Soon, the doors rocked on their tips and what was left of them fell over, kicking up dust and dirt. Robotnik hopped out of his cart and marched in, drones and tired villagers in tow. He stopped short and gawked at Cream. "You."

Her hands tightened on the hilt. "Me."

"I knew I couldn't count on that sniveling whimp of a nephew. No matter. Where is the beast?"

"You won't touch him," she said.

"Oh? And who's going to stop me?"

"We will," Vector said, stepping out from the shadows with Charmy.

Robotnik laughed. "I think you're missing somebody. You know, the only one of your team who can actually _do_ anything?" He wiped a tear from his eye. "So that's all? Two brats, a pet, and a failure of a detective, armed with a sword and a-a vacuum cleaner?" He laughed louder.

"You're right. I may need to switch bags to suck up all your fat," Sonic said.

Robotnik and the villagers recoiled. "I-I-It can talk?"

"T-T-That's right," Sonic mocked, rolling forward. "And I got news for you, giant egg man, you can take your rolly-polly self out of here before we make an omelet out of you."

He snapped his fingers and the drones charged up their lasers. "I grow tired of your interference. Move aside and I'll spare you and only disassemble the vacuum."

"Not on your life," Cream said.

"No," he said, grinning. "On yours."

Before the lasers fired, Knuckles leapt from his hiding place at the top of the stairs, landing cupboard doors open on top of a drone. "Agh! That smarts!"

The rest of the servants jumped from the shadows and tore into Robotnik's ranks. Brooms walloped a pair of drones back and forth in a game and drove them into dustbins. The drones burst out and burned the brooms' bristles, yet a table slammed them into a coat rack, which clotheslined both drones and high-fived the table's leg.

A group of chairs pinned one drone to the wall, stacking up against it while chest drawers jumped on it from a balcony, smashing it into the ground. Another drone put an end to that, firing into the chairs and chasing them away.

Out of all the servants, Amy became almost demonic as she chased the few remaining villagers around, oven door banging open and flipping the heat up high. "I'll eat you all up!" she said, laughing dark and maniacally. "You'll make a tasty roast! Mwah-hah-hah!" The villagers bolted out the doors, screaming, "Evil stove!" at the top of their lungs.

"Letting off some steam?" Sonic said, coming up behind her.

"A little. You _have_ been dodging that dinner you promised all week."

"I know. I'll make it up, promise," he said, patting her oven top. He pulled back. "Ow."

"Sorry," she said, turning her burners off.

He watched the villagers run until they were out of sight. "You know, it's pretty funny when you're not the one being chased." She nudged him and chuckled.

Most of the drones combatted the servants, which kept them busy. Cream, Vector, and Charmy took advantage of the fact and headed for Robotnik, coming at him in full-force.

Unfortunately, one drone stayed near him and fired at the three. They dove behind a pillar, avoiding the laser. "You go that way," Cream said. "Distract them and I'll ram my sword in the drone."

Unfortunately, the drone cut that plan short, and the pillar. The laser broke through the stone and the pillar separated them, leaving all three out in the open.

However, an orange broom ran by on its bristles, whacking the drone and turning it around. "Gotcha! Try to see now!" A black dustpan followed it, gouging its corners into the drone and making a dent, and Cheese beat uselessly on the drone as well. By then, Cream, Vector, and Charmy regrouped behind a banister and waited while the drone tried to catch the two new attackers.

Sonic rushed over, helping the broom beat back the drone, while Amy rammed it from the side. It soared through the air and Cream pierced through the metal with her sword. The drone gave a dying whine and dropped, taking the heavy sword with it.

"Nice one!" Charmy said.

"Nobody move!" Robotnik had backed away to the stairs, holding a pistol in his hand and pressing the barrel into Cheese's noggin. He cocked the hammer and Cheese struggled in his grip. He whacked him with the handle, knocking the Chao out.

"No!" Cream ran to him and stopped short as Robotnik's finger squeezed the trigger a little. "Please, leave him alone!"

"Then everyone back off." Everybody reluctantly stopped fighting, headed to the walls, and stood at attention, ready to rush Robotnik if the chance presented itself. He called two drones to him and focused one's gun on Cream. "You're going to take me to the owner of this castle and we're going to finish this."

He ordered the last three drones to watch the crowd and marched over to Cream. He waved Vector and Charmy over. "You two come with us." Then he turned to Cream. "Let's go little girl, unless you're ready bury your pet."

"No," she said. With a defeated sigh, she led him down the stairs to the lab, the drones keeping careful watch on the three prisoners. Vector offered Cream an encouraging smile, but she couldn't share in it. She could only hope Tails was well hidden somewhere.

**A/N:**

**Pen:** *blows up a wall and jumps on the rubble* Swoooooord!

**Sword:** Whoop! Can't catch me! Oh, you peoples are done already? Well, then, thank you soooo very much for reading this! We hope you enjoyed it! *dodges cannon fire* Please let us know what you think of it so far! See you later! *bats a cannonball back at Pen* En garde, you ink stain!


	14. Chapter 14: Caught in the Blast

**A/N:** Oh, boy. Is everyone okay? Hopefully Pen and Sword haven't hurt anyone. Ooo, that's a nasty burn, sir. Don't worry. You're safe now.

**Sword:** Eat lead! *shoots a minigun at Pen outside*

Relatively speaking. So how about another chapter? Okay, first things first. Tails, Cream, and all related material belong to Sega. Snively belongs to Archie. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney and Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. Sword, Pen, and the story belong to me and the story was requested by soul96961. Thank you and thank you to alienlover64, kingjohnson424, Lilly The Omega Wolf, TailsLovesCream, Mygrane, and DaddlerTheDalek for their reviews. Now please enjoy the story in this new fallout shelter we built for you. *puts on helmet and marches outside*

**Chapter 14- Caught in the Blast**

The laboratory was deserted, save for the Love Harness and the rubble from Tails' impact in the wall. Robotnik scanned the room, cocking an eyebrow, and snorted. "Where is he?" Cream shrugged and he ordered a drone to sweep the room. They entered the lab and he stayed in the middle, still with his gun against Cheese's head. Cream was thankful the little Chao was unconscious. He would've been terrified otherwise.

"Hm, what have we here?" Robotnik said, moving to the machine connected to the Love Harness and admiring the Chaos Emerald. It glowed green, highlighting his fat chin. Vector glanced sidelong at Cream, then at the drone guarding them, asking her opinion. If someone could distract the drone, two others could tackle Robotnik and get the gun.

However, Robotnik decided against messing with the Chaos Emerald and turned around before they had a plan hashed out. "I know you're in here," Robotnik said to the empty room. "Come out and I'll let your girlfriend go." No movement and the drone finished its sweep at one end, then started searching the Love Harness side of the room. "You have until ten. One." The drone on Cream warmed up its laser. "Two."

_Please don't come out_, she silently begged as she stared into the red center of the barrel.

"Ten."

"I'm here," Tails said, standing up from behind the machine with the Chaos Emerald. Robotnik directed him over to the group with his gun.

"So you're the infamous beast," he said, giving him a once over and chuckled. "This has certainly been one strange day."

"Please let them go," Tails said. "We'll all leave quietly. You can have the castle, but let everyone go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Robotnik said. "See, I promised my people the head of the 'dangerous beast.' And I can't start my rule as king with a lie, now can I? Besides, a squatter like you must know all the ins and outs here. You'll come back for revenge when I least expect it."

From the stairway, Cream caught sight of a familiar chameleon hiding in the dark. Right behind him, her mom put her finger to her lips. Vector and Tails had noticed them too. But with Robotnik's position, he would see them out of the corner of his eye if they came down the stairs any further. "He's the rightful prince, not a squatter or a pretender like you," Cream said, standing tall and getting his attention.

"Even more reason to eliminate him," Robotnik said.

"You do that," she said, moving the group around Robotnik, "and his servants will come after you."

"Oh, I think my drones can handle some cheap furniture."

Now his back faced the stairs, but one of the drones could still spot Espio before he got close enough to Robotnik. They needed something more. Cream tried moving Tails and herself further from the stairs and stood in front of him. "If you want to get him, you'll have to go through me."

"And me," Vector joined in.

"And me," Charmy said, albeit more nervous and with his knees knocking like billiard balls. It wasn't enough to get the other drone to turn.

"Fine by me," Robotnik said. "Cut them down." A drone aimed at them and its laser charged.

At that moment, a yelp and a crash echoed down the stairs and a black orb rammed into the problematic drone, crashing into it and sending both slamming into the wall. "The Scout Master!" Cream said. "How?" On top of the shifting pile of robots, a small, rain-soaked body collapsed, groaning and flopping over. He rubbed his long, sharp nose and sat up, shaking his head.

"Snively!" Robotnik's voice thundered and his nephew rattled like Charmy.

"Sir," he said, gulping.

"What on Earth are you doing here?"

He brushed flecks of stone off his clothes and out of his frazzled hair strands. Then he scowled and straightened up. "I—"

"You incompetent fool!" Robotnik said, cutting him off. "First, you let these miscreants go and now you bungle—"

"Shut up!" Snively yelled, squeezing his eyes shut and stomping his foot. "I can't take this anymore! You've gone too far with this! We weren't supposed to kill people!" He marched up to Robotnik and stood on his tiptoes. "And I am _not_ taking one more order from you, _Sir_."

Dead silence stifled any noise in the room for several long moments. Then Robotnik cleared his throat and nodded to the other drone. "Oh, yes you will," he said as the other drone focused its laser. "I command you to die."

Espio sprang into action, flinging a handful of kunai at the hovering drone. It went down and then he leapt for Robotnik. The large man was already running fast to the other side of the room. Tails, Cream, Vector, and Charmy joined in the chase. "Fire!" Robotnik yelled.

The crashed drone on the ground rolled its barrel toward them, knocking off the broken Scout Master. Snively tried to push the barrel off to the side, but it was too late. The beam shot forth, aiming into the group, right at Charmy.

The boy's eyes dilated and the frozen fear etched on his face paralyzed him as the beam rapidly approached. In the blink of an eye, Espio jumped in front of him, taking the bee to the ground and the brunt of the blast as the laser traced a line upwards and over his back, and singed Charmy's wings. Two painful cries, then they tumbled to the ground, falling against the machine with the Chaos Emerald.

"Espio! Charmy!" Vector said. But there was no time. The drone kept firing, hitting the Love Harness. It crackled to life and the Chaos Emerald doused the room in a bright flash, blinding them all.

Robotnik grabbed Vanilla in the confusion and shoved her into the Love Harness. "No!" Vector shouted, chasing after her. The laser fired, hitting his shoulder and he slowed down. Robotnik whacked him from behind and forced him into the Love Harness too, slamming the tube shut.

Tails and Cream sought cover behind the Chaos Emerald's machine while Snively stomped on the drone. Vector beat on the glass, ramming his shoulder into it. "Get this thing open!" he said. Tails stood and fiddled with the machine, trying to repair the wiring, but it was going haywire, building up more and more power.

"Vector," Charmy said, whimpering on the floor.

Vector knelt to his level. "Hey, Charmy. Look at me. Look at me. It's okay."

"Vector," he said, gulping on his tears. "It hurts."

"I know, I know," he said, shushing him and patting the glass. "I know it does." He beat on the glass for Espio "Hey, Espio." The burn on his back had charred his skin black and he didn't respond. Cream tried to rouse him and nothing happened. "No."

_Click! Ker-pow!_ Snively stopped kicking the drone and doubled over, clutching his chest. From the other side of the room, Robotnik raised his smoking gun and wore a satisfied grin. Snively fell behind the robot, gasping for air, his breaths becoming raspy.

"Anyone else?" Robotnik asked.

The drone faced Cream, Tails, and Charmy. Suddenly, they heard a crunching noise, followed by a string of curses. "Ow! Let go, you little monster!" Cheese had woken up and latched tight to Robotnik's finger by his teeth. The mayor swung him around, trying to shake him off to no avail. He tried firing at him, but Cheese jerked his little body this way and that, dodging the shots. "Shoot this thing!" he told the drone, then ducked under a beam. "Don't hit me, you scrap bin!"

Espio hissed for Cream. "Hey," he said, barely moving. He pushed his remaining kunai over to her, grimacing as he stretched his arm. "Take these. Get Charmy out."

"What about you?" she asked.

"Forget me. Save him."

"Espio." Charmy crawled over Cream and closer to his friend. "No. I won't leave you guys."

"You have to," Vector said, sitting on the floor of the Love Harness.

The machine was running at full power now. Tails plopped back onto the floor, shaking his head at Cream. Despite his best efforts, there was no shutting down the Love Harness. If under normal circumstances, it nearly killed the user, then going out of control would—

Vector already knew the answer, as did Vanilla. When Cream saw it in all three of their eyes, she joined Charmy.

"No," she said. "We can get you out. Tails could," then she remembered how injured he was. "Well, I could disable," but Tails knew the Love Harness better than her. "I won't leave you!"

"Honey, please," Vanilla said. "You have to leave before you're caught in the blast. Leave the castle. There's no telling how big it will be."

Tears pricked Cream's eyes and she hit the Love Harness. She spread out her hands, willing herself to phase through the glass and grab them both. "Please. Don't make me do this."

"You have to."

"No," she said, wracked with tears and pounding on the glass. Charmy dissolved into a blubbering mess and buried his face in Espio's back. Tails laid a hand on Cream's shoulder, but she shrugged him off, refusing to leave her mother and everyone alone to die. It wasn't fair. "I can't," she said, shaking her head. "I can't leave you."

"Honey," Vanilla said, bending down. She traced her fingers along the glass, lifting Cream's chin up. "You're a strong, capable woman, moreso than I am, and I'm very proud of you for that. I need you to be strong for me one last time." She smiled, the same warmth and love emanating from her that Cream had always taken comfort in. That had strengthened her from childhood. "Please, be strong and live for us. Can you do that?"

Cream couldn't look at her any longer, the knowing between them that that smile would soon be destroyed forever. She bowed her head and nodded against the glass. "I love you," Cream said, her voice cracking.

"I love you too," she said, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Now go."

"You got this," Vector said, crossing her arms and offering a heartfelt smile.

Cream wiped her eyes and hoisted Charmy into her arms. Tails spared one last look at Vanilla and Vector. "They'll be safe."

"Thank you," she said, then she turned to Vector and he wrapped his arms around her.

Cream fingered the kunai, watching the drone. She considered asking Charmy to throw some, but he was too far gone, so she handed half of the kunai to Tails. "Ready when you are," he said. She lifted hers and threw them as hard as possible. Tails followed suit as the drone finished charging another beam.

_Plink, plink, tink, bap, bap!_ Most missed their mark, but a couple found the drone's center and embedded in it. It fizzled, the laser still glowing hot, then the barrel exploded, showering everyone in bits of flaming metal.

"No!" Robotnik yelled and finally flung Cheese off. Cream and Tails dashed out of cover, the latter snatching up Cheese, and they fled up the stairs. Robotnik gave chase, firing at them nonstop.

In the foyer, Cream and Tails traded their loads and ran smack into the middle of the three guard drones blocking the front doors. The drones swiveled to face them, forgetting the mass of servants. That was all it took. Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy led the attack on the drones, clobbering them.

"Everyone! Get out of here! The place is going to explode!" Tails yelled. A gunshot sailed over his head and Robotnik stood between them and the fight with the drones, cutting off their escape. Tails and Cream hurried up the stairs and to her tower. "Get out now!"

Robotnik followed close behind, shooting any servant brave enough to stand in his way to pieces. He rescued one drone from the battle and together, they chased after Tails and Cream.

Tails stopped two-thirds of the way up the tower and smashed open a door, leading to the slick roof's paths. "Come on!" he yelled, dragging Cream along. The parapets lining the wall did little so stop the pouring rain. He dragged her to one of the other towers and to a closed door. "Get in," he said, punching a hole through the door. "I'll hold him off." He set down Charmy, who stood leaning against the stone, and stuck his hand in, searching for the lock.

"I'm not going to leave you!" Cream shouted.

A laser cut between them, blasting through the door. Tails quickly flung it open, threw Charmy inside, and stood in front of Cream. Two shadowy, misshapen figures appeared in the rain and slowly took form. Robotnik wiped his face and held his pistol straight, aiming for Tails' heart, and the drone backed him up.

"I must say, you two are quite the nuisances," he said. "All the better for me. They'll speak about my cunning and ingenuity. How I single-handedly took down a ferocious beast and his castle."

"You're a murderer," Cream said.

"Name me one future king who hasn't gotten his hands dirty," Robotnik said. "And not your boyfriend there. He's a pitiful dog is all he is. I gave you all fair warning about defending him."

"Run," Tails whispered as Robotnik's finger eased on the trigger.

"No," she said. "I'm not leaving you alone."

"Any last words?" Robotnik asked.

A wrathful scream broke out behind Cream and Charmy burst through the pair, bowling her and Tails over. He beat his battered wings, flying right into Robotnik and the drone, knocking them both over and Robotnik's gun out of his hand.

"Not very articulate," Tails said.

"Works for me," Cream said. "Tails, get the drone!" She dashed for the gun, leaping and snatching it as Robotnik's finger wrapped around it.

They stood, both struggling for the gun. Robotnik easily overpowered Cream, twisting her fingers backwards, so she followed with a kick below the belt. "You'll pay for that," he said, gritting his teeth and whipping her this way and that.

Tails grabbed the drone on its recovery and snapped its barrel off. He lifted it high and slammed it onto one of the parapet's pointy ends, driving it through the shell and killing the drone instantly.

Robotnik spun Cream around harshly, finally breaking her grip. She stumbled backwards, yet stabilized herself and ran for Robotnik. She focused on Robotnik, ready to stop his madness and keep him from hurting anyone else. Therefore, Tails saw the gun level before she did. However, she felt the bullet before he yelled, "No!"

* * *

"I can't hear anything," Vector said, craning his ear. Not that he could hear much before over the machine anyway. Pieces kept bursting off of it, exposing crackling wires and showering the floor in sparks. He turned to Vanilla and sat beside her. "I'm sure they made it out."

She smiled. "I know." Her lips quivered and Vector pulled her into him, hiding her tears as they stained his chest. "Sorry," she said, drying her eyes and blinking rapidly.

"Nothing to be sorry for," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Espio grunted and dragged himself over to the Love Harness, his face twisted and contorted in pain. He flopped against the base, hissing as his burns touched the cold metal. "If I had another kunai, maybe you could pry that open," he said.

Vector looked at their prison. "Something tells me it's sturdier than that."

_Clink, dink, dink!_ A kunai clattered to Espio's feet and everyone turned to the destroyed drone. Snively lay draped over it, half-conscious, but alive for the moment. "There you go," he said, wheezing and short of breath.

"Thank you." Espio picked up the kunai and wedged it in the crack of the capsule's glass, trying to force it to Vector. It wouldn't budge and he gave up. "Worth a try." He shielded his eyes as more sparks burst out of the machine's openings, making the shell jump.

"I'm sorry," Snively said. "About all of this. If I had known my unc—the mayor was going to do this, I wouldn't have helped him. I'm sorry."

"You didn't do this," Vanilla said. "This was all Robotnik. You helped save my daughter and Charmy. For that, we're very grateful." Snively's jaw dropped and he slowly buried his nose in the crook of his arms, sighing to himself.

Vector scratched his snout and watched the machine blow off another panel that struck the capsule. Vanilla yelped, then settled down and shivered against Vector. "Not long now," he said, looking at her. There was an itch scraping at his heart that wouldn't leave him alone when he studied her beautiful eyes. But anxiety and nerves held him back. Yet their ropes were snapping, setting him free as the machine neared its breaking point.

_Not like it'll matter one way or the other in a few minutes._ May as well do it. He took a deep breath, puffing his chest. "Vanilla," he said, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Espio raised his head in surprise. "I had hoped to tell you under different circumstances, but if I don't say it now, I'll never live to regret it." He chuckled, then bowed his head. "Sorry, bad joke."

"It's okay. What is it?"

She listened with rapt attention and he couldn't bear to stare straight at her, so he faced ahead. "You and Cream mean the world to me and I care about you two deeply." _Stop stalling. Just say it._ "And ever since we met, I've always felt this way. But as I've gotten to know you more and more, it's grown and, well, Vanilla, I," he banged the back of his head against the glass, "the way I feel—what I mean to say is—you and I—"

She held a finger to his lips and kissed them softly. Sparks exploded all around and inside of them. Vector cupped her cheek and when they parted, she leaned into his hand, then held it in her own, smaller ones. "I love you too," she said. "You're adorable, clumsy, but you always have your heart in the right place and you're so kind. You're a strong, wonderful man." She reached up and brushed his snout and he exhaled, enjoying the warmth.

"And you are an amazing woman," he said. A bold idea took hold and as the capsule rocked to the shocking blasts, he grabbed her hand. "I wonder if you might have done me the honor of being my wife?" Her eyes widened and his heart sank, piercing a hole in his stomach. _No, no, no. You ruined it! Backpedal, backpedal!_ "What I mean is—"

"Yes," she said, her eyes swelling with tears. "If you would do me the honor of being my husband and a father to Cream."

He kissed her again. "Nothing would make me happier." A large portion of the machine's shell fell against the capsule and the Chaos Emerald glowed brighter. "I just wish this wasn't the end."

"Not really a bad end," she said. "I'm lucky to be surrounded by family and friends at the end," she said, looking to Espio, then Snively in turn. The little man seemed as shocked as his hairs were. "Yes, you too. You're just as much a part of us."

He sniffed and wiped his nose. "Thank you," he said. "I'm happy to be so."

"See?" she said as the emerald blinded the room is a white-green hue. "Not such a bad end."

"We can make it better," he said, leaning in for one last kiss as everything went white.

* * *

"We did it!" Knuckles shouted above the crowd as the last drone went down. The servants cheered and raised their heads high. They had survived the onslaught and come out on top. The battle was theirs. "Settle down. Everyone, please leave the castle as the prince said. Please, you're still in danger."

"But what about the prince?" one servant said. "We need to find him and Cream! Make sure they made it out!"

"And Robotnik!" another added.

"I can handle that," Knuckles said. But the servants refused to leave and stood fast "We can't have everyone running around and getting lost. You people need to get to safety. The prince would want that."

"Either we all leave, or none of us do," someone said. The crowd agreed and nodded their sentiment.

"Looks like you're outvoted," Sonic said from the front of the crowd.

With a heavy sigh, Knuckles conceded. "Fine. Where did they go? Up the stairs? Let's get them. Meet back here in five minutes. If we haven't found them by then, we'll assume they made it out. I'm pretty sure the prince is capable of finding a way out of his own castle. Agreed?" He split off the group into sections and directed them to different areas, leaving one group behind to tend to the wounded and take them outside.

Knuckles led his own charge upstairs while Sonic hung back, sporting a busted wheel. "We'll catch up," Amy said, staying behind with him. When they were alone, she opened her oven door for him. "Alright, let's see it."

"Amy, it's fine."

"Uh-huh, sure. I saw you limping earlier. How did it happen?"

He bounced onto her open door, then onto the burners. "I got a little reckless is all," he said, showing the cracked wheel. "I'll be fine."

"Please get Tails to look at it as soon as possible."

They locked eyes for several moments, both of them noticing how quiet and deserted the foyer was. "So, still need to burn off some steam?"

"Nah, I think I'm tapped out," she said.

"Good. Because I plan to make good on our date," he said, nuzzling into her knobs.

"Sonic," she said, drawing his name out in a whine and giggling. "That tickles."

"I know," he said.

"You promise you won't forget this time?"

"Promise," he said, pecking her. "Sealed with a kiss."

She returned a kiss. "A sneak peek of what's to come?"

"Of course," he said, going in for her puckering lips. As he did, a flash erupted from the stairwell to the laboratory and Sonic shielded her face as a colorless rushing wave washed over them.

"Sonic!"

"Amy!"

* * *

A warm sensation mixed with a surprising chill crept into Cream's chest. Her breath grew short and she collapsed, fighting hard to breathe. The rain pounded her eyes and she blinked, barely able to see anything. She did hear a lot. Heard her heartbeat go into overtime. A ringing in her ears. Footsteps splashing in small puddles. And insults and guttural, beastly roars intermingled between punches, slams into a wall, painful-sounding bone snaps, and tortured shrieks. "You monster," Robotnik said, amidst agonizing strings of moans. "I'll kill you. Ooo, ow, ow, agh, I'll kill you all."

Finally, a heavy load collapsed into a pool of rainwater beside her and two large, gentle arms propped her up. She looked up at Tails, the anguish and tears lost in the rain matching hers. Cheese settled near her, his own glassy eyes welling up.

"Just hold on," Tails said, pressing his hand into her chest. He peeked at the wound and his face fell further, telling Cream all she needed to know. "Hold on. We can get help."

"Tails," she said, reaching for him. He stooped low, letting her touch his cheek. "Thank you. Please protect the others."

He shook his head, crying harder. "No, I won't leave you." He scooped her up closer so their noses brushed one another. "I love you too much," he whispered, holding her tight.

"I love you too," she said, smiling.

He hiccupped, a short joyful laugh escaping and they kissed, his lips molding into hers, forming a natural shape that she preserved as long as possible, pouring the rest of herself into. Her fingers wormed through the soaked fur, grabbing handfuls to support herself. She inhaled sharply, her final breath, as they pressed harder for one final burst of passion, then parted. The last thing she saw were Tails' parted lips, frowning and breaking down as she faded, and a host of servants led by Knuckles who stopped short from them.

All pain and her consciousness drifted away on the puddles pouring over the side of the ramparts. And the rain, the splashing puddles, and Cheese's squeaky weeping were drowned out by Tails howling a rage-fueled roar at the stormy clouds.

**A/N:**

**Sword:** *stops fighting with Pen* How could you write something like that?! You're evil!...Wait a minute! *tugs at the author's face* You're Robotnik is disguise! No one could be that evil except him!

Ow! Stop it! You're pulling my face off!

**Sword:** More like your mask, villain!

**Pen:** *sighs* I forgot why we're even fighting. I'm done. If you enjoyed the chapter- or not. I don't care- let the author know with a review. I'm sure he and Sword hope you enjoyed it and wish to thank you…Go on. Get out of here.


	15. Chapter 15: The Emerald's Power

**A/N: **Pen! Get her off of me! I can't breathe!

**Sword:** You bring her back! Bring her back right now! You bring them all back right now! *ties author to a bed and grabs a sledgehammer*

**Pen:** No thanks. You brought this on yourself!

**Sword:** You won't leave until you bring them back! *puts a block of wood between the author's ankles*

Okay, okay! Look, a new chapter! Read it! Thank you to Lilly The Omega Wolf, kingjohnson 424, EchidnaPower, TailsLovesCream, and chidoriprime for their reviews. Tails, Cream, and all related material belong to Sega. Snively belongs to Archie. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney and Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. Sword, Pen, and the story belong to me and the story was requested by soul96961. Yada yada yada. Now someone help me!

**Sword:** Shush! Everyone wants to read it!

**Chapter 15- The Emerald's Power**

Tails cradled Cream's small body to his chest, hardly noticing Cheese crawling up her arm, mashing her face and cooing for her to wake up. Nor did he see Robotnik try to pick up his gun, only for it to slip out of his broken fingers. Or Knuckles and the group of servants approach, completely quiet in shock and mournful respect.

Tails turned Cream's peaceful, empty face to his, but her head sagged and he wept harder. Everyone was so engrossed in Cream that the white wave hit them without warning.

Suddenly, Tails, Cream, Charmy, Knuckles, and everyone else save for Cheese lifted a foot off the ground. Cheese watched in awe as white light swirled around each person, wrapping round them like a warm cloak to shelter them from the rain.

To Tails' left, Charmy's wings regrew in an instant as if brand new and he fluttered to the ground, spinning around to get a better look at his translucent wings, that held a brief, glossy shine to them, like a newborn animal. He flapped them, whooping and hollering as he flew back and forth along the parapets.

To the right, the servants slowly lost their furniture features. Knuckles' cabinet doors shrank and flattened into round arms and the knobs turned into two large gloved and spiked fists. His head popped out of the top, with wooden dreadlocks that gradually faded into soft red fur. By then, the bulk of the cupboard had turned into a suit that exposed the crescent moon shape on his strong chest.

Knuckles and the servants drifted down, stood up, and cheered, hugging and celebrating, touching faces, pointing out their bodies, and swinging the forgotten limbs they hadn't had in years. Then one pointed to Tails and Cream, still in the air. "Look!"

Tails raised his own hands and watched the shaggy fur recede into short bristles. His entire body seemed to stretch and squash itself until he was a little taller than Cream's height and his coat lengthened as he shortened.

Across from Tails, the swirling light spun Cream, making her seem to dance like a graceful angel in the air. A beam of light shot forth from her chest, right where the gunshot was, then another from her collar, and yet another from the hem of her dress. More light burst forth, from him and her. As the sight grew too bright, Tails covered his eyes and the waves around them flashed stronger than the lightning bolts above, as if it gathered all the crackling electricity unto itself.

When he dared to open his eyes, Cream's body spun lazily about before him. The swirls faded from both of them and he reached out, bringing her close. As their feet touched the ground, Tails brushed Cream's hair and cheek. Then he looked down and gaped. Where the wound should've been, there was no sign of any injury. Even the fabric of her dress was repaired and he fingered the clothes, unable to believe his eyes.

The servants waited to the side with bated breath. Tails leaned in close, close enough to feel her breath on his muzzle. Her breath. "Cream?"

Her eyes flickered open and she smiled. "Hey."

He choked and coughed, swallowing his tongue. "H-Hey."

She looked him up and down and smiled. "Did I get taller or are you shorter?"

He had forgotten all about his body and checked himself. No more hulking monster, no more ferocious beast. His oversized lab coat draped over his skinny frame like a huge blanket and his twin tails flicked in delight. Tails laughed and hugged Cream tight, kissing her, and the servants and Charmy cheered loud above the dying rainstorm.

Cheese flew full force into Cream's face, sobbing and chirping as happy as could be. "I missed you too, Cheese."

Knuckles, Charmy, and the other servants crowded around them, whooping and hollering to the heavens, their very shouts seeming to break the clouds apart and allow the moon to peek through. Knuckles bowed to Cream, then Tails. "Thank you. We owe you two a debt of gratitude." Many of the servants followed suit, thanking them for their return to their original forms.

A thought passed through Tails' mind and he searched the crowd. Cream seemed to have the same idea. She tore herself from him and they waded through the people, searching for one person in particular.

But Robotnik was gone. So was his gun.

Cream was at the door before Tails. He found it awkward to run in his new thin legs. He kept up with her and they raced downstairs, passing a jovial Sonic and Amy in the foyer, surrounded by several other servants. Sonic spun Amy in the air, both laughing and excited about their newfound bodies.

"Has anyone seen Robotnik?" Tails asked, breaking up the celebration. Everyone shrugged and shook their heads, murmuring to each other. Cream took off down to the laboratory and Tails followed. Knuckles gathered Sonic, Amy, and a handful of other servants as back-up.

In the laboratory, they skidded to a halt in front of the Love Harness. To Cream's relief, everyone was still alive. Better than that, Espio's back no longer sported burns and Snively was sans bullet hole like her.

However, in the middle, Robotnik held Vector and Vanilla at bay, gun wavering. He aimed briefly at Cream and Tails, then returned it to the other pair. "Bet you can't do the same miracle again," he said. "So stay back."

"We are back," Vector said.

"You've lost," Cream said. "Just let them go and leave. We'll let you go quietly if you leave now."

"Like I would believe you," he said. "After what that monster did to me?" He pointed at Tails and shuddered at the memory.

"Only because you tried to kill her," Tails said, leftover malice welling in his voice and a dangerous glimmer in his eyes.

Robotnik cocked his gun. "He may look cute now, but believe me, there's a psychopath under there. And besides, I'm not leaving without a consolation prize, not when I've come so close." He shuffled toward the Love Harness, casting quick glances at the Chaos Emerald. "With power like that, I would be invincible. Be a king and rule forever." Slowly, keeping a careful eye on them, he reached out for it.

"I wouldn't do that," Cream said. "There's no telling what kind of power is still coursing through the machine. And you don't understand what the Chaos Emerald can do. None of us do." Tails nodded in agreement.

"_You_ don't. _I_ do. I know what I saw and what I saw," he said, grabbing the Chaos Emerald, "was—"

He never had a chance to finish his thought. Electricity raced out of the Chaos Emerald and a green shine overtook him. Robotnik opened his mouth, as if to scream, but no noise came out. Instead, his entire body gradually turned black, as if wrapped in his own shadow, and the light dimmed, becoming darker until it was pitch black. Snively, Vector, Vanilla, and Espio scurried to Tails' and Cream's side. Everyone stood out of harm's way as the light pulsed, throwing the room into the deepest dark of night any had ever seen.

As soon as it started, it stopped and the normal lighting returned to the room. Robotnik was gone, vanished into thin air. In his place, the Chaos Emerald hovered where his hand had been, then lowered to the ground, guided by some invisible force. _Plink._ It landed on its point and fell over.

A few minutes passed, no one daring to move for fear that something else may happen. Cream was the first to eventually approach the emerald, despite Tails' protests. He crept behind her though and they both stopped a foot from the emerald. As they stared at it and searched for any trace of Robotnik, the emerald glowed again. Tails yanked Cream back and jumped in front, shielding her.

The emerald didn't swallow the room in darkness again. Rather, a white-green light pulsed in the Chaos Emerald's center. Small and weak, but constant. "Have you ever seen it do that before?" Cream asked. Tails shook his head, unable to stop staring at it.

Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles stood beside them and the light strengthened, now visible to all those in the stairway, and pulsed rapidly. "It is dangerous?" Knuckles asked, on guard.

"I don't think so," Tails said.

When Vector and Vanilla joined them, the pulsing stopped and the light was constant, not wavering in the slightest, and also at its brightest, like a small, burning sun. None of them could look directly at the Chaos Emerald and Tails picked it up. "It's kind of warm," he said, surprised. "But cool at the same time."

"What do you mean?" Vector asked.

"It's a mix. It keeps changing temperature all over. Here," he handed the emerald to Vector.

"Woah, I'm not touching that," he said.

Vanilla took the emerald instead, presenting it to him. "It's fine. Look, touch it." He seemed skeptical, but put a hand on it and caressed the emerald. "See?"

"You're right," he said to Tails.

"Can we try?" Sonic asked. Vector passed him the emerald and he felt it. "Cool." As he let Amy try, the light lost a little of its luster and started pulsing again. Sonic threw up his hand and stumbled backwards. "Agh!"

"Don't drop it!" Amy said, catching the emerald in his hand. As they held it, the light continued pulsing at a fast pace.

"Hm," Tails rubbed his chin. "Mind if I see that?" He took the emerald and gave it back to Vector and Vanilla. "Both of you, hold this." They did and the light stopped pulsing and brightened again. When he took it from them, he held the emerald out to Cream and she touched it. The Chaos Emerald returned to a small spark that beat slowly.

"What is it?" Sonic asked. "Why's it doing that?"

Tails smiled and lowered the emerald, gazing into Cream's eyes. He took her hand and held her close, nuzzling her nose with his. She giggled into his chest, tickling him and he chuckled, worming in her grasp as she kept her face buried in his fur. He poked her sides and she shrieked. He jumped on the opportunity, stealing a kiss and picking her up, swinging her around. As their foreheads touched, he sighed, happy and light as all the weight lifted from his shoulders. "It's just telling us that things will be better now," he said.

Vector seemed clueless, but forgot about the meaning as Vanilla embraced him. Likewise, Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles were too happy to have their bodies back to worry about it for now. Amy did notice the desire rushing between Tails and Cream, so she gathered the servants upstairs. "I think I hear music, Sonic," she said, dragging him along. "And I'd say you owe me one dance at least."

He shrugged. "I'm not the best dancer," but one firey glare from Amy and he added, "But I'll try my best. Maybe Knuckles can get a quick tango in with his girlfriend."

The echidna jumped. "The thief!" and was off like a shot up the stairs.

Tails and Cream stayed behind and hugged one another tight, their hearts thumping against one another. _Things will be better_, he repeated to himself.

As if she could read his thoughts, Cream added, "Much better," and pecked his lips.

**A/N:** Now will you let me go?...Sword?...Hello?

**Sword:** *does victory laps and toots horns*

How about you, Pen?

**Pen:** Not on your life.

Well, at least I'm alive. Anyhow, we thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let us know what you think of it below. I should also mention there will be one more chapter.

**Sword:** *jumps on author* One more chapter?! Write it now!

Oof! My spleen! Ow! Get off!


	16. Chapter 16: Happiest Day of Our Lives

**A/N:** Thanks for not helping me out of there, Pen.

**Pen:** Anytime.

*sighs* Oh, hello, everyone. Welcome back to the final chapter.

**Sword:** *cries* Why must it be over so soooon?

**Pen:** Stop blubbering. You're making me sick.

Tails, Cream, and all related material belong to Sega. Snively belongs to Archie. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney and Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. Sword, Pen, and the story belong to me and the story was requested by soul96961. Thank you to Cass Zizy, Lilly The Omega Wolf, DaddlerTheDalek, TailsLovesCream, and Knight of Wind for their reviews!

**Sword:** *keeps crying and floods the carpet*

**Pen:** Stop it, you twit! You're making my ink wet!

*hands Sword some tissues* Please enjoy.

**Chapter 16- Happiest Day of Our Lives**

The cool autumn air swirled and danced through Cream's open window, stirring her from sleep. She shivered and drew the blanket up higher to her shoulders, completely covering Cheese. The Chao panicked and dug his way out of the dark and onto Cream's pillow. Cream yawned and rolled out of bed, pulling the window closed._ Better bundle up today._

In the shadow of the castle below, the whole village was already alive and bustling to and fro, hanging streamers, arranging flowers, setting out food for the feast, and putting the finishing touches on gifts. Everyone had a pleasant smile and a general excitement filled the air, spreading faster with the contagious laughter of children below. Before Cream shut the window, she heard them exclaim to their parents, "Will we really get to go into the castle?" and "When is the wedding?"

Charmy led a larger pack of children in a chase in, around, and through market stalls and houses. Many of the larger buildings were still under construction from the village's relocation and the children swung from unsteady beams and darted in any open holes they could find, much to the annoyance of the laborers.

Locking the door and rubbing her arms to warm them up, Cream entered her closet and found her gown, orange with ruffled blue trim. She had been dying to wear it, but had resisted the urge until today. Once she dressed and checked herself in the mirror, spinning the long skirt this way and that, she noticed the window open again and a figure standing in the early morning shadows.

"Rouge!" she said, clapping her hands. "You made it!"

"I told you I would," she said. The white bat pulled down her deep purple hood and tucked her lockpicks in one of her many pouches under her cloak. She studied Cream up and down and nodded. "It suits you."

"Thank you," she said.

"Only one thing missing." She produced a necklace with teardrop opals that seemed to contain the very sky inside of them. Rouge tied the necklace around Cream's neck and stepped back. "Now it's perfect."

"Rouge, I don't know what to say," she said, lifting one of the gems, entranced by its beauty. "Thank you so much."

"Well, I meant to fence it with the rest of the jewels I got from here, but it looks better on you than in my fence's hands," she said, shrugging. The wind was knocked out of her when Cream tackled her in a strong hug. She grinned and patted her head. "Hey, don't go to pieces on me. It's only a necklace, not a Chaos Emerald."

"Keeping an eye out for that?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, to avoid it. I'm not messing with those emeralds anymore. I'll stick to plain jewelry, thank you. Unless you know of one that creates more gems?"

Cream shook her head. "Sorry, can't say I do."

Rouge snapped her fingers and pretended to be disappointed. "Darn. Worth a try. You better get going. Big day today."

"Are you going to be there?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll be in the cheap seats though. I don't think I'm too welcome with old Red around."

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Cream?" Knuckles asked.

"Speaking of," Rouge pulled up her hood and raised a mask over her mouth and nose. "Give my regards to him." Then she leapt out the window and flew off as Knuckles entered.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Oh, no one," she said. She grabbed a coat and trotted out of the room while Knuckles shut the window and locked it tight. "Better hurry, Cheese. You don't want to miss breakfast."

The little Chao's eyes snapped open and he sped down the stairs in a panic. Cream giggled and followed him down. However, in the breakfast hall, the servants had just laid out the food. Not many others were around, including Tails. Cream caught up with Amy and Sonic, who both told her that Tails had left the castle early that morning, saying he needed to "attend to something."

"What was it?" she asked.

"Got me," Sonic said.

She skipped breakfast and headed into the village, searching for any sign of Tails. She almost got caught up in how similar the raised buildings were to the old village and it felt almost like she was there again. However, in place of a gloomy tower that oversaw everyone, there was a cheerful fountain decorated with animal designs in its stone that spouted and splashed water down its several levels. Across the street from the fountain, she walked by Espio leaving the "Chaotix Detective Agency" building.

"Have you see Tails?" she asked Espio.

"Went to some shop," he said, hanging a sign on the front door. "Should catch him if you hurry."

"Thanks." Espio nodded and adjusted the sign: OFFICE CLOSED DUE TO WEDDING. Then he hurried to the castle, as did the general public who shut their businesses and homes and congregated to the castle gates, which opened wide for everyone to enter.

As soon as Cream turned around, Tails rushed to her side, panting and tired. His dress shirt and black coat were already wrinkled from running and his shoes suffered scuff marks. "Sorry," he said. "Had to finish some errands."

Before Cream could ask what errands, trumpets from the castle towers signaled the wedding would start soon. "We had better hurry," she said, pulling him along as he caught his breath. "They won't hold up the wedding for us."

* * *

Two hours later, Cream stood opposite of Espio on the top step leading to the altar. Amy and Sonic, then a pair of maids across from Tails and Knuckles followed on the lower steps. Vector waddled in place at the altar, swinging his arms, tugging at his collar, and turning to Espio for reassurance. "Maybe she's having problems," he said. "You think we should go get her? But I'm not allowed to see her. Could you do it? But maybe I should?"

Tails gave Cream a sidelong smirk, as if to say, "_Your_ future father-in-law." He looked rather handsome in his tuxedo. Then again, all the men near the altar did, and all the women were stunning, from Amy's ruby red dress to the maids' own gowns, one in a forest green, the other an ocean blue.

The ballroom had been lavishly adorned with candles and streaming lightbulbs along the walls and golden chandeliers on the ceiling. Pews had been brought in and set up, all of which filled to the brim with villagers and servants, dressed in their best outfits for the occasion. White sheets were rolled out from the altar to the door, which people kept turning to every few minutes, hoping to catch a glimpse of the bride first. Soft sunflower fabric was tied from pew to pew. In the rafters, hidden in a corner, Cream saw the faintest hint of a purple hood poking out and smiled to herself.

All too soon, the organ player in the corner played a soft song. Cheese flew in first, scattering rose petals down the aisle. Sometimes, he become too exuberant and strayed from the path, throwing the petals in the crowd. One stern look from Cream returned him to a rigid path. Charmy marched in behind him, carrying two golden rings on a velvet pillow.

When the pair reached the altar and stepped aside, the organist switched to a wedding march and Vanilla stepped into view. Everyone stood in total silence and awe, while Vector stood taller at complete attention.

A thin veil hid Vanilla's features and she stared at her bouquet of assorted white and cream-colored roses from Tails' own garden. The long hem of her soft gown like new fallen snow trailed behind her, part of it hitched up with eloquent bows. All in all, she was a vision to behold.

When she reached the midpoint, Cream stepped down from her position and met her mother. "You look beautiful," she said, taking her arm.

"So do you."

They finished the march to the priest and when the organ silenced, he cleared his throat. "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

"I do," Cream said. Vanilla nodded and joined Vector next to the altar while Cream re-took her spot. The priest opened his large Bible and gazed out on the crowd, reading a few passages and giving a speech on "the pleasures of love and matrimony" and "how wonderful it is when two people put aside themselves to become one, together, for all their life". It brought many a tear, and neither Vector or Vanilla could wipe the lovesick grins off their faces, nor rip their eyes away from one another except to slip the rings on each other's hands. However, Cream focused mostly on Tails during the speech, who kept stealing adoring looks at her and fidgeting his hands.

"Do you, Vector, take Vanilla to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, until death do you part?" Cream shook her head and turned her attention to the couple.

"I do," Vector said.

"And do you, Vanilla, take Vector to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, until death do you part?"

"I do," Vanilla said.

"If there is any man or woman," the priest said, scanning the audience, "who believes these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Not one peep. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Vector carefully lifted up Vanilla's veil, a collective gasp escaping him and all the people close by. She was radiant and her face shone all the brighter when the sun reflected off the large windows behind them. Vector leaned in, and they wrapped themselves in each other's arms, fading into a deep kiss while the crowd cheered and clapped. Cream hardly heard the priest introduce them as Mr. and Mrs. as they descended the steps.

Cream sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes and looked at Tails. He was applauding and shifting in his spot, his hand reaching for his coat pocket now and then. She forgot about what may be in his pocket when Vanilla threw the bouquet overhead. Cream was too far from it as it soared near the men.

"I got it! I got it!" Amy yelled, leaping over bodies like an athlete. Unfortunately, she crashed into Sonic and both fell to the floor in a heap, faces pressed together. She raised her head, sporting an embarrassed blush. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he said, running his fingers through her bangs and grinning.

When Cream found the bouquet, it rested in Knuckles' hands, who seemed just as surprised as everyone else. A few ladies winked at him and he quietly dropped the flowers to the ground, slipping away from the center of attention. Cream turned to Rouge in the wings, who watched Knuckles leave, then exited quickly. She laughed knowingly to herself and took Tails' arm, following the majority of the audience to the reception.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

The reception on the castle grounds outside was just as elaborate as the ballroom. A grand buffet with all sorts of meats, cakes, pies, fruits, and more food of all kinds had been prepared. People either hopped from table to table, talking and eating, or watched Vanilla and Vector's first dance as a couple before joining in for the next song. The band on stage near the food played many a happy tune and soft melodic pieces on their violins, pianos, and brass instruments.

Tails hardly paid attention to anyone or anything except Cream. He watched her from the sidelines, dancing with her mother as Vector grabbed a drink. Sonic siddled up to the fox, looked between Cream and him, and nudged Tails. "So, did you do it yet?"

"Not yet," he said, clutching the small box in his pocket.

"You may as well go ahead and do it. Waiting will make it worse."

"I want to do it proper and ask Vanilla for her hand first."

"Then what are you waiting for? Ask her when she takes a break."

"It's her wedding reception," he pointed out.

"So? All the better. It can be a mother-daughter thing. I'm sure she'd love it."

Tails jutted his lip. "You know, when it's your turn with Amy, I'm going to pester you just as much."

Sonic raised his hands and backed off good-naturedly. _He's probably right though. Now or never._ Tails took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. First Vanilla. All he had to do was somehow pull her aside from the crowd. During her wedding reception. _And how am I supposed to do that?_ Again, he doubted it was the right time or place.

"Now would the groom and Cream please come to the dance floor for a special dance?" one of the band members announced. Tails was taken aback and searched the crowd for Sonic, suspicious he had some hand in this. Vector joined Vanilla and Cream, the older of which kissed her daughter and her husband, then walked off the floor to stand beside Tails.

"Hello, my Prince," she said.

"Uh, just Tails is fine, ma'am" he said, a bit perturbed by her presence and still keeping an eye out for Sonic.

They watched Vector and Cream slow dance across the floor, the latter gliding like a skiff on the ocean while Vector was more akin to a creaking warship about to take on water. "She looks gorgeous today, doesn't she?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes, very."

"She's very special."

"Yes, she is."

"And very precious to me." She stared Tails dead in the eye and her gaze softened. "You want to ask me something. And you're hoping I'll say 'Yes'."

His mouth hung open. "How did you—"

"A mother always knows." She watched Vector twirl Cream, who spun gracefully on her toes. Tails cleared his throat, figuring he may as well bite the bullet now when she said, "Yes, you may. You have my blessing and my husband's as well, I'm sure." Tails' whole body rattled and he gave her a startled look, then one to his pocket, afraid he had drawn the box out already. But he hadn't.

"Like I said, a mother always knows. Even if it wasn't written all over your face, I know my daughter's desires, her dreams, her suitors, who her heart belongs to and who holds hers." She sniffed and Tails handed her a handkerchief to dab her eyes and nose. "It used to be me who kept her heart, but I knew this day would come. No parent is ever ready for it. It's like when she takes her heart out of your hands to give it to someone else, she takes a piece of yours as well. And all you can hope is that whoever is the new keeper shows the same care and love you did while growing that heart into the wonderful thing it is today."

Guilt welled in Tails' chest and Vanilla honked her nose into the cloth. "Which is why I'm happy she picked you," she said. "I'm sorry to go on like this. I'm not trying to upset you or make you feel ashamed for asking. Really, I'm happy for the two of you and pray that you both have a full, loving life together. I can't think of anyone else I would rather entrust my daughter to."

"Oh, uh," he rubbed his neck, "thank you, ma'am."

"Please, you may call me Mother," she said. "I expect you'll have to soon enough." He chuckled, as did she, alternating between laughs and nose blowing. Vanilla gave him a tight hug. "Take care of her," she said.

"I promise," he said, then Vanilla rejoined her husband for another dance. Tails watched Cream swing Charmy to a song and he clutched the box. It wasn't the best time to ask Cream. It would be rude to his future in-laws during their special event. He smiled at that thought. His in-laws.

_Besides, I have something else I can do first._ He quietly slipped away from the crowd, heading for the village.

On the way, he made sure to bump Sonic onto the dance floor and right into Amy's unexpected arms. He snickered to himself as Amy dragged the kicking blue hedgehog further into the dance until they disappeared amidst other couples. "No, I don't want to dance!" Sonic said, his voice drowned out by the song.

* * *

It was later afternoon before Cream realized Tails was no longer at the reception. She asked around, and everyone pointed her toward the woods beyond the village. Her mother seemed rather cryptic when Cream asked her. "I think he had something he wanted to ask you." That was all she could get out of her.

Cream entered the woods, a colorful palette of so many reds, oranges, and yellows in the fading afternoon light, and enjoyed crunching huge leaves underfoot. Soon enough, she picked up a trail of trampled leaves and followed them. Deeper and deeper into the woods she went, but they no longer held any sort of fear. Rather, she heard animals scurrying about, a deer leaping from tree trunk to tree trunk, and the sense of renewed life despite the dying trees.

After some time, she found Tails, hunched at the base of a large maple tree with low hanging branches, his arm wedged into a split in the trunk. She approached him from behind and covered his eyes, leaning over his shoulder to peek inside. "What are you sneaking around for?"

"Not sneaking," he said, twisting in her hold so her hands held his face. He pecked her lips and withdrew his arm. In the tree trunk, the Chaos Emerald rested on the roots inside, gleaming faintly. "Just returning it to where it belongs."

"So you're serious about not keeping it," she said.

He stood up, wiping his hands on his black pants, and Cream grumbled in her throat, dusting off the dirt before it stained them. "Oops, sorry. Yeah, I don't want it falling into the wrong hands. And I don't think I'm ready for it." Although she had heard that before, it still surprised her. "I've studied this thing for years and I'm not anywhere close to fully understanding it."

"You could always conduct simple experiments on it," she said.

"But the temptation would be there. I don't want a repeat of last time, not for anyone in the castle. I can take the data I have and analyze it from afar." He gathered some stones nearby and piled them in front of the trunk and in the tall grass at the base, fully hiding the Chaos Emerald from view. "Maybe one day, when we know more about it, I'll come back to it. Until then, it's safer for everyone this way."

Cream smiled and leaned into his shoulder. She pulled his head to her and kissed him deeply. "What was that for?" he asked, infected with her smile.

"Just proud of you," she said.

He wrapped his arms tight around her. "Besides, I think I have a new obsession." He buried kisses on the top of her head, ticking her and she nuzzled into his soft chest fur poking out of his dress shirt. As they enjoyed the peace and absolute stillness of the forest, Cream spied a figure behind the tree. In a flash, it was gone, but she pointed to it. "What was that?"

"What?"

"Behind the tree. Someone's there."

Tails searched around the tree and the trees nearby and came up empty-handed. "Nobody's there."

She shook her head. "I _know_ I saw somebody there."

"What did they look like?"

Cream closed her eyes, doing her best to recall the image. "It was an echidna, I think. Like Knuckles, but orange and smaller."

Tails' eyes widened. "With ancient clothes and jewelry?"

"I think," she said. "And I may be wrong, but it seemed like she was happy." Tails studied her for a few moments, pondering the description and a peace settling on his face. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you later," he said, hooking his arm in hers.

"By the way, my mom said you wanted to ask me something."

"Yes," he said. "I wasn't sure about when to do it, but now's as good a time as any." He dropped to one knee, digging in his jacket pocket. The stars appeared, shining brightly, and the moon cast a spotlight on the couple. The whole forest seemed to take notice and a fervored wind swept through the trees.

"This was an easy choice to make," he said. "But I've still considered it long and hard and my mind hasn't changed." He produced the box for her and flipped open the lid. The wind carried away her gasp, leaving absolute awe and silence at the sparkling clear diamond ring in the soft velvet cushion.

"Cream, will you marr-hrk!"

She tackled him to the ground in a tight hug, kissing him again and again. "Yes!" she said, breathless between each kiss. "Yes, I will!"

He smiled and kissed her back, both of them rolling in the grass, laughing, and neither caring about how dirty their clothes became. They soon calmed down, settling on a long, heart-filled kiss, embracing each other, and neither ever wanting to let the other go.

They were so caught up reveling in the first step of their life together, that neither noticed the figure appear again, barely visible beneath the glowing moon and nodding in their direction. "Well done," she said, then vanished into thin air.

**A/N:** And there you have it! Another story completed!

**Sword:** They should've been under a pine tree, you know.

**Pen:** Why's that?...Wait, no—

**Sword:** Because they're _pining_ for each other!

**Pen:** *throws up hands and walks away* I'm done.

**Sword:** Oh, c'mon, Pen! Aren't you _pining_ for more of the story?

Bad puns aside, thank you all for reading this story! We greatly appreciate it. Please let us know what you thought about it and we hope you have a wonderful day. Farewell!

**Edit:** Added a bit more after a review from Lilly the Omega Wolf, whose review sparked the idea for the addition.


End file.
